Dreaming Reality
by DracoLover666
Summary: [Complete][DHr]Sequel to The bet.Hermione wakes one summer day to find this so called 'Passed Year' was just a horrible nightmare.When she finally gets to Hogwarts,she realizes her dream isn't just a dream anymore. Her dream is becoming her reality.
1. Just a Dream

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters for The Bet or Dreaming Reality. However the plot is mine.**

**A/N: If you haven't read The Bet, I strongly advise that you read it first. If you decide not to, then you may get a little confused as to some of the thinks that happens in Dreaming Reality.**

**So here it is. The sequel to The Bet and my second Draco/Hermione fic. For those of you who have read The Bet and will now read Dreaming Reality, I would just like to say, much thanks to all of you that review, even if you didn't like it. Without you guys, I probably wouldn't have even finished The Bet.**

**I'd also like to give another big shout out to Jesse. She is the one that helped me come up with the title for Dreaming Reality. So, much thanks to her and much thanks to all of you.**

**I'm also sorry to say, that I have to make you recap some of the ending to The Bet. I know it was sad but at least it's not all of it. It is also a little different for the ending. Its not word for word. I did change words around and stuff and it is also in Hermione's point of view.**

Dreaming Reality  
Chapter One  
Just a Dream

Hermione's POV

"If you 'd rather have it this way, Draco. Fine!" I heard Pansy scream as she glared at me and Draco. I then saw her change her gaze over to Ginny. "Shoot her!" I heard Pansy shout.

"NOOOOOOO!" Draco's cries cut through the air like a knife. I saw him try to stop Ginny but Pansy wouldn't let him.

"You had your chance to change, Draco." I saw Pansy push him away from me and Ginny. "But you refused to. So now I'm the one making the changes."

Suddenly, I saw Ginny's finger grow tighter on the trigger of the gun. I froze in horror. I didn't no what to do. I didn't know what to say.

How could my best friend to this? How could she just shoot me over……Harry? I mean we were like sister. We told each other everything.

And now, here we were, stand outside in the pouring rain, a gun held up to me by my own best friend. Before I had a chance to do anything, I heard the gun go off. That's when I felt something puncture me in the stomach.

"HERMIONE!" I heard Draco scream.

I let out a small moan of pain. I was in shock. Everything around me was growing silent. The only thing I could still hear was the echo of the gunshot. I stood there, still frozen in time. I rested my hands on my stomach were Ginny had once shot me. I looked over at Draco. He seemed to be in shock as well.

I quickly looked back down at my hands as I lifted them back up. That's when I saw that my hands were covered in my own blood.

"GINNY WAIT!" I could hear Harry shouting from a distance. "It wasn't really…….." I could hear his voice trail off. For he must have seen the bloody mess that now stood in front of him. Me!

I was growing dizzier by the second. Everything around me seemed to spin. Suddenly I stumbled backward and Draco caught me. It begun to rain harder and harder on us now. Everything, to me, felt ice cold.

"Hermione." I heard Draco sob. I was still in his arms, on the ground. "If I would have known that this was how it was going to end... I would have never taken that bet."

"I know." I whispered to him. "But this is how it was meant to be, Draco and there's nothing we can do to change that." Tears started to roll down my cheeks a well. Draco was starting to fade to black, as did the rest of the world. "I'm dying, Draco." I whispered. My words seemed to echo as they faded with the rest of world.

That's when I awoke.

End of Hermione's POV

Hermione bolted upward in her bed. She was breathing rather hard. Her eyes were wide with fear. She looked around cautiously, only to find herself sitting in her bed. _"Whew."_ Hermione thought, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"This is the third night that I've had this dream." Hermione looked around her room one more time, just to make sure she wasn't dreaming still.

She turned her gaze over to the window where the sunlight was flowing threw. _" A beautiful sunny day."_ Hermione thought.

She could hear the birds singing their warm loving tune and she could hear the cool summer breeze flying threw the air. Hermione quickly jumped out of bed and dressed for the long day ahead. She was so excided to start her seventh year. She couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts where she would see all her friends again. She just couldn't wait to start her new classes tomorrow.

Hermione thought about all her friend and how much she missed them as she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

_"I miss then so much."_ she thought. _"I haven't seen Harry and Ron in what seems like forever. And Ginny. I haven't seen her in such a long time either."_ Hermione walked into the dinning room and took a seat at the dinner table as her mother came in with a big heaping plate of bacon, eggs, sausages, ect.

"How did you sleep last night? I heard you tossing and turning all night long." Her mother asked, placing the plate in front of Hermione.

"Fine." Hermione lied. "I slept great." Her mother gave her a big smile and headed back into the kitchen just as her father came out.

"Good morning, Princess." He said, kissing her on the forehead, the newspaper in his hands.

"Good morning, Dad." Hermione replied with a mouthful of egg.

00000000

Hermione was in the bathroom, trying to straighten her hair. It was the day she and all the other students would go back to Hogwarts for a new year.

"Come on, Mione." Her mother shouted from the bottom of the stairs, her hand resting on the railing. "We're going to be late."

"I will be right there, Mum." Hermione hollered from the bathroom. She had the door locked so that no one would disturb her. She raised the straightener to her hair once more and straightened her last few strands of golden-brown hair.

"Finally!" she whispered to herself as she gave a sigh of relief. Still holding the straightener in her right hand, Hermione stared at herself in the huge mirror right above her sink and rather large counter.

She smiled at the sight of herself in the mirror. Hermione loved the way she looked now. Her now straight honey-brown hair made her look very elegant and beautiful. She smiled again but her smile quickly faded this time.

Hermione's eyes grew wide with fear as she stared at herself in the mirror. She dropped the straightener onto the floor, causing it to make a very loud thud sound.

"Hermione! Are you okay?" her mother asked from the bottom of the stairs. There was no answer in return.

Hermione throw her hands on top of her head, pulling back some of her hair slightly. She begun to breath harder and harder now.

"ARRGHHH!" Hermione let out a loud heart-wrenching scream. She slammed both of her hands on the sides on her head, coving her ears. She was trying to stop the piercing pain that was flowing through her head.

"HERMIONE!" her mother screamed, running up the stairs. She pounded on the bathroom door, trying to get in but the door was still locked.

"ARRRGGHHH!" Hermione let out another horrifying scream. She pressed harder on her head. She closed her eyes tight as she pulled on her now straight hair. Her body slowly tumbled to the bathroom floor.

0000000

**A/N: So there it is. The first chapter of Dreaming Reality. I hope you guys like it. If you don't like it, then that's okay too. Review and tell me what you think. Remember to be honest. I want to know your true opinions.**

**DracoLover666**


	2. The Train Ride to Hogwarts

**A/N: Okay well, in this chapter you will, in deed, find out what is going on with Hermione. YAY! The wait is over.**

**However, I must warn you that this chapter gets a little weird at the end of it. Yes, more suspense. I know, I'm so mean. Aren't I? Lol.**

**If you do not understand it just yet, have no fear, like always, everything will be explained. Even if it takes awhile.**

**Well here is the second chapter to Dreaming Reality. I hope you like it. Remember to R-E-V-I-E-W and remember to be honest about it. I promise I won't get made if you don't like it. Also, please let me know what I can do to make this story better, as far as spelling or anything.**

**Enjoy:**

Chapter Two  
The Train Ride to Hogwarts

"ARRRGGHHH!" Hermione let out another horrifying scream. She pressed harder on her head. She closed her eyes tight as she pulled on her now straight hair. Her body slowly tumbled to the bathroom floor.

"HERMIONE!" her mother pounded on the bathroom door that was still locked.  
Hermione laid, crying on the bathroom floor, her hands pressed tight on her head.

Her head that was still throbbing with pain, was filled with images.

Hermione's Vision

Images of Hermione and Draco flashed through Hermione's head all at once. As one ended, another began.

"We have to pick a password, Malfoy and I choose 'Draco is a prat!'"

"No, we're not using that, Granger."

000000000

"Damnit! Why does Dumbledore always insist on pairing us up together."

"Face it, Malfoy. I'm head girl and your head boy. We have no chose but to share a common room together. I really don't like it any better then you do. So just shut up."

End of Hermione's Vision

The images in Hermione's head vanished within a flash. As they disappeared, so did the piercing pain that once filled her head.

"HERMIONE!" her mother called, still pounding on the bathroom door. "What happened"  
Hermione still didn't answer. She slowly and gingerly got up off the bathroom floor. She still felt a little dizzy.

Hermione glanced at herself in the mirror. Her some what tan skin was now ice cold pale.

"Oh no." she whispered. "I think, Malfoy is head boy."

000000000

"Hermione, you're awfully quiet." Harry said. They were on the train, on their way to Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The trio was in their very own compartment, as usual.

Hermione and Ron sat on one side of the compartment and Harry sat on the other.

"What's on your mind?" Harry, who sat across from Hermione, added.

"Ummmmm……nothing really." Hermione lied. She was thinking about her first ever vision. About how much pain it caused her. Why did she have it? Why was Draco Malfoy in it?

Did she have it for a reason? What about her dream? She had had it for three nights in a row. Was it trying to tell her something?

"Harry's right, Mione." Ron chimed in. "You have been really quiet this whole time. Is there something on your mind you're not telling us?"

"No." Hermione said flat out. She answered just a little to quickly though. Harry and Ron raised an eye-brow to her.

"We know when your lying, Mione." Ron insisted.

"Yeah." Harry cut in. "And we don't want you to feel like you can't talk to us or come to us for help."

"Trust me, you guys." Hermione said, not wanting to tell them the truth. At least not yet. In fact, she wasn't really ready to tell anyone yet. "Nothing is wrong."

"Okay. Fine. I see how it is." Ron suddenlyjumped up. He now stood in front of Hermione. "She is just to good to tell us anything now that she is head girl." Ron told Harry as he glared at Hermione.

"Do not take that tone with me, Ronald Weasley!" Hermione shouted, jumping up as well.

_"Here it comes."_ Harry thought, sighing. They hadn't even been on the train for more then ten minutes and Hermione and Ron were already arguing.

"So, your going to start up with that full name shit again, are you?" Ron screamed. "Well guess what, _Hermione Granger_?" He emphasized the sound of her name. "I'll take that damn tone with you anytime and anywhere I want to."

"What is your problem?" Hermione shouted back at Ron. They were in both of each others faces by now. "No, wait. don't answer that. I know what your problem is. You're just jealous."

"STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!" Harry shouted. "Ron, just give it up. If Hermione says that nothing is on her mind, then nothing is on her mind and Hermione, Ron is only trying to help you." Ron and Hermione paid no mind to what Harry had just said.

"Jealous?" Ron continued.

"You're jealous because I'm head girl. You're just afraid that I'm going to slip away." Hermione replied as Harry listened intently.

"That's stupid." Ron said calmly, crossing his arms in disgust.

"No. It is not. The three of us have been together and have been friends since day one. We were always together and told each other everything." she spoke to both Harry and Ron now. "I know you both are scared. So am I. I have to share a common room with the head boy. I won't be at Gryffindor tower as much anymore…….." Her voice trailed off.

Ron had nothing to say now. He just stood there, staring at his feet as he bit on his finger nails. Harry stared at Hermione, not knowing what to say either.

"Nothing is going to be the same anymore." Hermione finished.

"This is really stupid." Ron shouted. "You're not slipping away. You're always going to be right here, Hermione." Harry got up and now stood next to Ron, who was still in front of Hermione.

"Group hug?" he asked putting out both hands. Hermione, Harry, and Ron all pulled into a group hug.

Suddenly a cold voice came from the doorway of the compartment.

"Awwwwww. How cute. I just hate to brake up this Kodak moment." Draco Malfoy said sarcastically as he leaned his back on the compartment doorway post. He suddenly straightened himself, walking into the compartment. "Wait right here while I go get my camera, will you?" Draco laughed.

"Sod off, Malfoy." Harry said.

"Relax, Potter." Draco replied. "I'm not here to instigate this time. I'm here simple to get Granger."

"Me?" Hermione asked. "Why?"

"Yeah, just leave Mione alone." Ron warned Malfoy.

"Listen. Granger is head girl and I'm head boy." At his words Hermione's mouth opened slightly in shock.

_"My 'vision' was right. Malfoy is head boy."_ she thought.

"Be that as it may," Draco continued. "We have to share a compartment together. Its not like I want to. I mean, its bad enough we have to share a common room together." he walked out and headed over to his and Hermione's compartment.

"Great." Hermione sighed under her breath. She turned to Harry and Ron. "I'll see you back at the castle, you guys." she gave them both a big hug. "I love you two." she added, sliding the compartment door open. She then walk out, leaving Harry and Ron standing there.

"Great." Ron said miserably. "So the slipping away begins." he spoke sadly as he plopped back down into his seat.

000000000

Hermione sighed as she slid open the door to enter hers' and Draco's compartment on the train. As she entered, she immediately caught sight of Malfoy. He was laying on one of the seats, his head leaning against the window. He seemed to be asleep.

She quietly walked over to him and peered down at him with her beautiful hazel eyes as she hovered over him.

_"Awww. He looks so cute when he is sleeping."_ Hermione thought giving a smile.

"So you think I'm cute when I'm sleeping, huh?"

Hermione eyes widened as she stumbled backward, slightly taken aback.

"W-what?" she stuttered.

"You said, 'Awww. He looks so cute when he is sleeping.' Did you not?" he asked, planting his feet on the ground.

"W-well. I did……" her voice trailed off as she stood in front of Draco who still sat in his seat. "But only, I thought it." Hermione finished. He made a puzzled face.

"What? That makes no sense. How did I hear you then"

"I dunno." she replied. Suddenly Hermione got dizzy. The whole room seemed to spin around her.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, not knowing why he felt so concerned. Hermione didn't reply. She started to breath hard.

"AARRRGGHHH!" Hermione let out a horrifying scream, clapping her hands on her head once more.

She suddenly collapsed but before she could reach the floor, Draco jumped up and caught her from around the waist.

As he touch her, he screamed out in pain.

00000000

**A/N: So, we now know that Hermione is getting visions. The reason that I don't explain her visions more and that they are only in dialog is that for one, they only happen in flashes and two, you will know more about what happens when they actually come true.**

**So, yes. I think it is very obvious that Hermione is getting visions but what is up with Draco? Did he really read Hermione's mind? Why is he crying out in pain when he touched Hermione?**

**Like I said before, everything will be explained soon enough. Sorry for the suspense. Lol. Well, anyway……**

**:Said in a bratty little girls voice: I better get lots of reviews or I won't even think about up-dating. :Putts foot down: Just kidding, LOL …………or am I. I guess you will never know. Unless, of course you give me lots of reviews. Heeheee**


	3. The Heads Tower

**A/N: The wait is over once again. So here is chapter three. Hope you guys like it. Enjoy:**

Chapter Three  
The Heads Tower

_"What the bloody hell is going on?"_ Draco thought in pain. Both his and Hermione's head was throbbing with unbearable pain still.

Hermione's vision was somehow getting transferred to Draco. Allowing him to see exactly what she could see.

Draco tried to let go of Hermione but something just wouldn't let him. They both cried out in pain as images flowed threw their heads all at once.

Once again, as one ended, another began.(A/N: Flash! lol )

Hermione's Vision

"Oh please, Draco. Mind was on accident. Yours isn't going to be." Hermione had said, slowly backing away from the table.

"Draco please." she had repeated.

"What? I'm not going to do anything." Draco had said innocently. He had given her his I'm-up-to-something smirk though.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not." he was still smirking as he had wiped off some of the chocolate syrup Hermione had accidentally hit him with.

"Yes you-----" her voice had trailed off as she froze in horror at the sight of a big glob of ice cream flying straight for her. "…are." she finished as the ice cream landed with a heap in her face.

0000000

Hermione and Draco stood in the Great Hall, covered in chocolate syrup, ice cream, whipped cream, ect. Draco had pulled Hermione closer to him and hugged her tight.

He then rested his chin on her head. He could feel her shaking and shivering.

"Hermione, I love you." he had said but he wasn't lying this time. He really truly meant those warm loving words for the first time.

Hermione had lifted her head off his chest just a little.  
"I……I love you too." she had replied before she could of stopped herself.

Hermione suddenly felt Draco's warm lips on hers'. Draco could still feel her shaking and shivering as their lips broke apart.

He kissed her again, touching her chin with his thumb and her neck with his four fingers.

End of Hermione's Vision

Suddenly, all of the images that once filled both Hermione's and Draco's head, vanished within a flash once again.

"Was anyone else disturbed with what just happened?" Draco asked as he finally let go of Hermione.

00000000

"As you know," the head master said, peering at Hermione and Draco through his half moon spectacles. "You two are head girl and head boy." Dumbledore continued.

"I'm sure you already know that you must share a common room together?"

"Yes, Professor." Hermione and Draco, who sat in front of his desk, said miserably in union.

"But why?" Draco asked. "Can't we just stay at our own house common rooms?"

"I'm afraid not." Dumbledore answered. "You see, Mr. Malfoy. This is a splendid experience for Miss Granger and yourself."

"It…is?" Hermione asked, sounding uncertain of Dumbledore's words.

"Yes, Miss Granger. In deed it is. This is a great opportunity for Mr. Malfoy and yourself, of course," he made a small pause. "two wonderfully bright students, one Slytherin and one Gryffindor, to become close." Dumbledore couldn't help but to smile.

Hermione and Draco turned their gazes toward each other and glared at one another. They couldn't possibly bare the thought of them becoming close.

It was true that they were enemies and nothing but, but was it also true that perhaps maybe they had been forced into becoming enemies.

Was their undying love for each other just a mere flame inside the two of them, waiting to ignite and grow into a blaze?

Dumbledore's gaze suddenly turned toward the clock in which lay upon his desk.

"Oh, right. I almost forgot." his gaze returned to the two students that sat in front of his desk. "I have just enough time to show you to your tower before the feast begins." he stood up and stuck out his hand, making a gesture toward the door. "Shall we?"

0000000

"Ah, here we are." Professor Dumbledore announced as he stopped in front of a rather large painting.

It was a picture of a little girl, Hermione saw. She had to be about nine or ten. She was very small and petite. She was also very pretty. She had the most two richest baby-blue eyes Hermione had ever seen before.

Hermione had also noticed that the girl had very long and very straight blond hair in which she kept them in pink-tails.

"She looks like a ditz to me." Draco whispered in Hermione's ear.

"Malfoy!" Hermione whispered back, giving him a disapproving look. She then nudged him in the stomach in total disgust of what he had just said.

"What? What did I do?" he asked, truly puzzled.

Hermione rolled her eyes in astonishment and disgust as Dumbledore began to speak again.

"This is Samantha." Professor Dumbledore introduced the little girl.

"You may call me Sammy." the small girl told Hermione and Draco. Her voice was as sweet as honey.

"I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione told the little girl known as Sammy. "and this is Draco Malfoy." she pointed to Draco. At the sound of Draco's name, Sammy began to tug and pull on a strand of her long blond hair that rested neatly in her pink-tails as she gave him a big smile.

Professor Dumbledore and Hermione couldn't help but to smile and hold in their laughter.

Draco on the other hand, made a nasty face and crossed his arms in disgust.

Hermione, again, rolled her eyes at Malfoy.

"Well." Dumbledore went on. "Its time for you two to have the first look around." He made a gesture to the little girl, letting her know it let them in.

Suddenly the portrait hole swung open.

Hermione and Draco stepped in together and immediately their mouths dropped open in a astonishment. Everything was so warm and cozy inside. Hermione's eyes widened as she looked around. She was trying to take in the whole room all at once. She could see that what was now their common room, looked almost precisely like the Gryffindor's common room.

Hermione's gaze fell to the fireplace. It was already lit and lighting up the whole common room. She then saw the arm chair, which rested near the fireplace. She quickly walked over to it and plopped down. It was so soft beneath her. Very cozy.

_"Ah. Perfect for reading."_ she thought to herself. Which was when she caught sight of a bookcase across the room. Hermione jumped up and practically ran to the bookcase.

"Wow!" she said. Hermione began to pull off books, examining every aspect of them.  
Hermione shoved the books back on the bookcase, shoving them back onto their proper shelves. She then quickly scanned the rest of the room.

Suddenly she caught sight of a pair of stairs.

"Our rooms must be up there." she said aloud. She then began to run toward them. Draco quickly caught sight of her and chased after her.

"Oh no you don't, Granger. I get to pick my room first." As Draco ran after Hermione, Dumbledore called from the bottom of the stairs.

"The feast will be starting soon. So make sure you get yourselves down there right away. Oh and don't forget. You still have to pick your password."

"Will do." Draco and Hermione hollered down the stairs in union. With that, Dumbledore walked out of the common room, closing the portrait behind him.

Draco was only seconds behind Hermione now but before he could reach the top of the stairs Hermione shouted out.

"I call this room!" she pointed to the room to the right. "That means you get that room." she smiled and pointed to the left, the room across from hers'.

"Dammit!" Draco said. "Hey, no fair, Your room is bigger." he added sarcastically.

"To bad, Malfoy. I already called it." she laughed. "Well anyway..." she added stepping into her room. Draco followed her. He could see that she had pulled out her wand.

"ACCIO!" Hermione shouted. Suddenly Draco heard a loud rumbling sound from the common room.

"What's going on?" he asked, getting a little nervous at the loud rumbling sound.

"You'll see." Hermione replied over the loud noise. Draco and Hermione both turned their gaze toward the door where the sound was growing louder and closer.

Suddenly, Draco caught sight of Hermione's bags flying through the door. They landed with a thunk at her feet.

Hermione shouted another spell. Her bags quickly opened themselves and all of Hermione's stuff began to fly around the room. With in a flash, Hermione had her stuff unpacked and put away in their correct fashion.

Her room was now also decorated in her own house colors. Scarlet and gold.

"Wow!" Draco said, examining her room.

"Are you going to unpack?" she asked him.

"Ummm… later." he replied, touching all of her stuff.

"Right." Hermione walked out of her room, down the stairs, and into their common room. Draco followed behind her.

Hermione quickly plopped down into the arm chair near the fire.

"Dumbledore said we have to pick a password. I was thinking we should pick it before we leave."

"Right." Draco agreed, plopping down on the couch.

"How about….." Hermione thought for a second. "Draco is a prat." She never really asked it as a question. It was more like a demand.

"What?" he asked, taken aback for a second. "That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard."

"Well I think that is what the password should be. I mean, you are an ass, Draco." Hermione laughed.

"Well who cares what you think, Granger." Draco almost shouted, getting very livid. "Dammit!" he muttered to himself. "Why does Dumbledore always insist on pairing us up together?"

"Face it, Malfoy. I'm head girl and you're head boy. We have no chose but to share a common room together. I really don't like it any better then you do. So just shut up." Hermione shouted.

"Now we have to pick a password and I choose 'Draco is a prat.'" Hermione demanded.

"No, we are not using that, Granger."

"Yes, we are."

"No we are not." Draco told her. "But I'll tell you what we should use." he grinned at her.

"What?"

"We should use, 'Hermione is a bitch!'" he gave a small laugh but he was in deed serious.  
Hermione jumped up in anger. How can he just sit there and talk about her like that?

_"He doesn't even care that he just insulted me."_ she thought. _"Of course, Hermione. This is Malfoy we're talking about here."_

"Malfoy." she said through clutching teeth. She was getting very livid now.

"Yes." he answered as if he did nothing wrong.

"You are the most ill-tempered, inconsiderate, selfish, git it has ever been my displeasure to lay eyes upon."

With that, Hermione ran out of the portrait hole. Tears flooded her eyes now. She suddenly stopped short and doubled back to the entrance to hers' and Draco's common room.

"Oh. I almost forgot." she added to the little girl named Sammy. Hermione tried not to show her tears. "The password is 'Draco is a prat.'"

"Got it." Sammy replied.

"Oh and if Draco tries to change the password or gives you a different one, just don't let him in okay?"

"Right." Samantha said, giving a small giggle.

Hermione then preceded toward the Great Hall, pushing more of her tears away.

00000000

**A/N: Okay, you guys, remember when I was like 'Was their undying love for each other, just a mere flame inside the two of them, waiting to ignite and grow into a blaze?' Yeah, well I think that flame has just been extinguished. Draco just totally STEPTED ON IT! Lol.**

**Oh and I just had to make her have a vision of that whole ice cream thing. That was one of my favorite chapters in The Bet. LOL.**

**Well there it is you guys, the third chapter. I hope you guys liked it. Now go REVIEW! Hopefully I'll have the forth chapter for you soon.**


	4. Trelawney's Warning

**A/N: Well, I'm back with chapter four you guys. I hope you like this chapter. Have fun and review.**

**Also, I just want to thank all you guys who read and review my stories. I really appreciate it. If it wasn't for you guys, I wouldn't be posting chapter four right now. LOL. I want to thank you guys epically: Lover del Dragon, DewDrop Sepphire, GilraenLissesul5, AmandaWho, Sunflower18, SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03, imogenhm, SOBs 4 Sirius223, charmed piper, shorty girl, PenScribble06, macotee, and of course Croaker. I didn't forget you girl.**

**As you can see, the list can go on forever. So sorry if I forgot to mention anyone.  
Well have fun and enjoy:**

Chapter Four  
Trelawney's Warning

_"Relax, Hermione. Just breath."_ she thought entering the Great Hall. _"Just don't let anyone see you crying. Especially not that stupid BASTARD!"_

She pushed back more of her tears once again and preceded over to Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor house table.

"Hey, Mione!" Harry and Ron said in union.

"You got here just in time for the feast!" Ron said excitingly.

"Yeah." Hermione said, looking down at the floor as she walked over to them.

"Well, how was your common room?"

"What does it look like?"

"Is Malfoy really head boy?"

"How big is your room?"

Harry and Ron both bombarded her with question after question. Not even giving her a chance to answer.

Hermione took a seat across from Harry and Ron. "Everything is just great. The common room was beautiful and warm and cozy." She finally looked up at them. It only took them a second to realize she had been crying.

"I still wish that you could stay at Gryffindor tower though." Ron started, but before he could even finish that sentence, he was on to a new one. "Oh my go! Hermione! Have you been crying?" Ron blurted out.

Hermione didn't reply.

Harry and Ron could see that her eyes were all red and puffy.

"You were, weren't you?" Ron asked again.

Hermione still didn't answer.

"What did he do to you?" Harry asked. Hermione took a deep breath.

"He…..He…..He called me," she stammered, not knowing how to get it out. "He call me a……a…" her voice trailed off.

"HE CALLED ME A BITCH!" Hermione blurted out.

"WHAT!" Harry and Ron screamed in union.

"Where is he?" Harry asked through clutching teeth. He suddenly jumped up. "I'll kill him!" Harry shouted.

"I'LL KILL HIM!"

"Harry wait!" Hermione said, seeing Harry heading for the Slytherin table. "It's really not that big of a deal."

Harry paid no mind to what Hermione had just said.

Both Hermione and Ron jumped up and followed after Harry.

"Seriously, Harry." Hermione said, grabbing his arm, trying to stop him. "It's fine. Really. Harry, please don't do anything stupid."

Harry still paid no mind to what Hermione had just said.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, TALKING TO HERMIONE LIKE THAT?" Harry shouted at Draco.

"What was that, Potter?" Draco said getting up from the Slytherin table.

"You heard me, Malfoy. WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU GET OFF TALKING TO HERMIONE LIKE THAT?"

Draco didn't reply. He walked over to Harry and Hermione, meeting them in the middle of the Great Hall.

Ron now stood a good distance behind Hermione and Harry.

"Come to defend your little Girlfriend. Huh, Pothead?" Harry glared at Draco but didn't reply. "What? No come-back? I expected better from you."

"You're going to take back what you said to Hermione and you're going to apologize to her." Harry demanded through clutching teeth.

"No." Draco said flat out. "I meant every word I said." he crossed his arms, refusing to apologize. "I'm surprised in you, Potter. I mean, trying to juggle two women at the same time." Draco went on. "I see Hermione here but…" He pretended to search the Great Hall. "…where is Ginny?"

"Malfoy, you can call me whatever you want," Hermione started. "but you are not going to talk to my friends in that manor."

WHAM!

"OHHHHHH!" Draco let out a moan of pain. He bent down in pain. He seem to of lost is voice at the very impact of Hermione's foot. She had kicked hard him in his…….well his…..you know.

Ron busted out in laughter, practically on the floor, crying with laughter. Everyone in the Great Hall seemed to be on the floor, dying of laughter also.

"Oh, that's got to hurt." Crabbe and Goyle snickered from behind Draco.

"Well it looks like Malfoy isn't having any kids when he gets older." They both tried their hardest to contain their laughter.

"WILL YOU TWO IDIOTS SHUT UP!" Draco shouted, finally finding his voice.

000000000

"Welcome, to another year of Divination." Professor Trelawney spoke with excitement.  
All of her students gave a sigh.

"If you look in front of you," Trelawney went on, starting her lesson. "you will fine a crystal ball." she finished, stating the obvious.

"What I want you to do is……" her voice trailed off.

Suddenly she felt something very dark and very powerful. She glanced around the room, squinting through her rather large spectacles at every student.

She glared at each one. Everyone was starting to whisper to each other, wondering what was going on and what Professor Trelawney was doing.

Trelawney still stood there, scanning the room through her large glasses, until finally her gaze rested on Hermione.

"M-Miss Gr-Gr-Granger." the Professor stuttered. "May I talk to you after class?"

000000000

"I'm going to make this as quick and as honest as I possibly can, Miss Granger." Professor Trelawney started, sitting on her own desk.

Hermione didn't reply. She just sat there, in the seat in front of the Professor's desk, looking rather bored.

When Hermione didn't answer, Trelawney went on. "I'm sensing a dark and rather disturbing presence coming from you."

Hermione made a face, not believing a word that came out of the Professor's mouth. Hermione suddenly jumped up.

"Look, no offence, Professor but shouldn't you be bothering Harry with your non-sense?"

"You must believe me, Miss Granger."

"Why didn't I drop this class when I had the chance to?" Hermione whispered to herself, crossing her arms and turning her gaze anywhere but Trelawney.

"If you don't believe me, something terrible may end up happening, Hermione."

Hermione had had enough. She started for the door.

"How many visions have you had?" Trelawney quickly went on, trying to make Hermione believe her.

Hermione stopped suddenly as she approached the door, her books in her hands.

_"How did she know that I've been getting v-visions?"_ Hermione's thoughts rang. Hermione hadn't told anyone. Not even Harry and Ron. So how was it that Professor Trelawney knew? Hermione slowly turned back around to face Trelawney again.

"W-what?" Hermione said rather slowly. Perhaps she was in shock that Trelawney was actually right for a change.

"How many visions have you had?" she asked again.

"T-t-t-two…..so far."

"When did you get them?"

"Once at home and then once….." Hermione started but Trelawney cut in.

"And once on the train." she finished for Hermione.

"How do you know all this?" Hermione asked, shocked at what she was hearing. Trelawney motioned for Hermione to come back over to her.

"You see, Hermione. Visions are a very rare gift. Not many people have that power." Trelawney started. "The ones who do never pay any mind to them or most often they.…usually don't live long enough to figure out what their visions are trying to tell them."

"Well why not?" Hermione asked sitting back down in the seat that rested in front of Professor Trelawney's desk.

"Well….as you may have already figured out, because vision are so rare, they cause unbearable pain. After awhile, people can't take it any longer. They grow mad, very crazy. Until one day, their insanity causes them to kill themselves. That's the only way to get rid of the pain."

Hermione listened very intently as Professor Trelawney went on.

"You must be very careful, Hermione. You were obviously given this power for a reason. Pay very close attention to them no matter how much it hurts you. Do not just push them away. Each one may hold great importance to you. They may lead to your untold fate."

0000000000

**A/N: Well what did you guys think? Was it good? Was it interesting enough? What do you think of Professor Trelawney? Is she still being fake or is she really telling the truth?**

**Find out all this and more as the story continues.**


	5. The Bet is Made

**A/N: As you all know, everything that has happened in "The Bet" started off with Draco being challenged to a bet. Even though, in this chapter, things happen a little differently……**

**Just by looking at the chapter title, I think it is very obvious that the bet is going to happen again.**

**Which, in other words, means that it has already begun.  
Enjoy:**

Chapter Five  
The Bet is Made

"How would one get these visions, Professor?" Hermione asked Trelawney with great interest.

"Well it is also rare for someone even of your age to have this gift," Trelawney answered. She bit on her fingernails, trying to think. "I'm guessing that you were reborn, Hermione."

"What?" Hermione said in a very shocked voice. "Reborn?"

"Yes. Reborn but reborn into the same body in the same lifetime. Like…given a second chance. That is really the only explanation why someone, like yourself, would get visions." Trelawney responded.

"Perhaps someone did something to you in your passed life. Something that wasn't meant to happen and now, here you are, reborn into the same body, given a second chance to live as Hermione Granger---or whoever you were---once more."

"Interesting," Hermione muttered to herself under her breath.

She still wasn't sure what to make of all this though. Professor Trelawney was known to be…well…fake.

So was this another one of Professor Trelawney's fake moments?

Or was she really telling the truth? Was she really right about everything she had said?

MEANWHILE.  
AT THE SLYTHERIN COMMON ROOM

Draco lay on the Slytherin couch and gave a sigh of boredom.

"I'm going to make her pay for what she did to me in the Great Hall. I'm going to make her pay for making me look like a dumb-ass in front of everyone," Malfoy told his two best friends, Crabbe and Goyle.

"I don't think you need any help for her to make you look like a dumb-ass, Draco." Crabbe and Goyle snickered.

Seeing that Draco wasn't laughing, they added quickly, "What are you going to do with her, Draco?"

Draco thought for a second.

"I'm going to make her feel like she could never love again. I'm going to brake her heart into millions of tiny pieces."

He took a small pause and gave a very deep and scornful sneer.

"I'm going to make that filthy mudblood fall in love with me, make her think that I really feel the same way about her. Then I'm going to dump her in front of everyone."

"And I'm going to do it all out of pure bliss and pleasure with no ill regrets. When I do, she is the one who is going to be the fool."

"Okay, Draco." Crabbe said. "Me and Goyle think that you can't do all this in……" he thought for a second.

"In three months, the latest." Goyle finished.

Draco didn't reply.

"We should make this a little more interesting." Blaise Zabini said horning in on Draco's, Crabbe's, and Goyle's conversation as he walked over to them from across the room.

"If you fail your mission, Draco." Blaise gave a laugh. "Which I'm sure you will because why on earth would the mudblood ever believe you enough to fall in love with you. So in other words, when you fail, there should be a little dare or consequence that you shall take." He finished.

"Like what, Blaise?" Draco asked him as he got up.

Blaise thought for a second, rubbing his chin as he did.

"I got it!" He replied as he stuck up his pointer finger. "If you don't make Granger fall in love with you, you have to run around the school in nothing but your underwear."

Crabbe and Goyle gave another snicker.

Draco quickly sneered at them.

"Do we have a deal or not, Draco?" Blaise asked. He stuck out his left hand for Malfoy to take.  
Draco hesitated for a second.

"Deal?" Blaise asked again.

"Deal." Draco replied, shaking Blaise's hand.

"You better be careful, Draco." Goyle warned.

"And why is that?" Draco asked Goyle as he released Blaise's hand. "Do you honestly think for one second that Pothead and the Weasel could actually lay a finger on me if I harm their little girlfriend?

"Ummmm…no." Goyle answered. "Actually I was talking about Granger."

"Yeah!" Crabbe cut in." She may try to kick you in your---"

"SHUT UP!" Draco screamed before Crabbe could finish his sentence.

Just then, Pansy came rushing over.

"Draco!" she ran up to him and gave him a big hug but he never returned it.

"As much as I don't like the fact that you're doing this, Draco and as much pain and suffering you're putting yourself through, I am truly happy that you are going to make that piece of shit pay." Pansy told him.

She gave a smirk.

She then took Draco's hand. Surprisingly, he didn't pull away.

"This is going to be the ultimate prank yet." Pansy continued, giving him a smile.

"Too right you are." Draco replied, returning the smile.

"Together, you and I, we will bring that slut down." Pansy said. She then pressed her tender lips on his before he had a chance to reply.

Still surprisingly, he didn't turn away.

0000000000

**A/N: Well there it is, you guys. Chapter five. I know it's short but what did you think? Did you like it?**

**Incase any of you are confused with that whole thing with Trelawney (in chapter four and this one), I'm going to try and explain it a little.**

**What Trelawney is trying to say is…basically…Hermione is given this rare gift (these visions) She wants her to pay very close attention to them because they are telling her what will happen in the future. It is up to Hermione (with the help of her powers) to change what happened in the past from happening all over again in the future.**

**The reborn thing. I'm going to leave that up to you guys, whether you believe it is true or not. I can't really tell you just yet.**

**But basically what Trelawney is trying to say here is that…Hermione died in the past when she wasn't suppose to. It wasn't her time yet but she died anyway. Because it wasn't her time, Hermione was then reborn as Hermione Granger, given a second chance to live as things were suppose to be…..**

**But since Draco came up with the idea to get Hermione back for what she did, everything is happening all over again when it shouldn't be.**

**Draco was the cause of Hermione's death in the past because he had the opportunity to not take the bet but obviously he did. He is the cause of her death, even more so now because it is his idea to seek revenge on her.**

**Hope I didn't confuse you guy's. Let me know what you think of this chapter.**


	6. Eat Pie!

**A/N: Oh my god, you guys! WOW! I truly can not believe how many reviews I have. You guys are amazing! I have noticed that I have been getting new reviewers. I think that is so cool. It really shows me that people are really into "The Bet" and "Dreaming Reality" and that new people are willing to get into them too.**

**If any of you have not read "The Bet" yet. I think that you should, just to know what has happened between Hermione and Draco and what has gone on just to have a better understanding of "Dreaming Reality." Please don't be mad at me for the ending of "The Bet" because have no fear, the sequel will always be here.**

**Many thanks to all of you!****  
But now it is time to let you enjoy the next chapter. So…..have fun!**

Chapter Six  
Eat Pie!

Hermione was alone in her room. She sat on her bed reading a dream book. Trelawney had told her to pay very close attention to her visions and her dreams.

She was trying to find by any means of what her dream meant.

But so far, she was having no luck what so ever.

"Dreams are a conversation with oneself, a dialogue of symbols and images that takes place between the unconscious and conscious levels of the mind." Hermione read aloud from the book. (A/N: I did not make up that sentence. It is a direct quote from one of my books. So please do not give me credit for it. Lol.)

Suddenly she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Who is it?" Hermione asked.

"Who else would it be?" Draco mumbled under his breath to himself. "It is I, Draco Malfoy." he answered stupidly.

Hermione quickly got up and walked over to her bedroom door.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione asked pulling her door open.

"May I come in, Mione?" Draco answered her question with a question but never stated his business for being there.

"Mione?" she asked, looking quiet surprised. "Since when did you start calling me that?"

"Yeah, you know? Mione. That is your nickname, isn't it?" He said. "And besides, Granger is so yesterday." Draco added with a laugh, giving her a smile.

Hermione couldn't help but to laugh and smile back at him.

"So…can I come in?" Draco asked again.

"I…….suppose." Hermione moved aside so that Draco could enter her bedroom.  
He walked in and immediately took a seat on her bed.

"So what do you want?" Hermione asked one more time. She now saw that Draco was laying all over her bed.

"Your bed is really soft." he said, his head resting on her pillow.

"Is that what you came here to tell me?" She walked over to him and took a seat on her bed next to him.

"I came here to talk to you about what happened on the train." He made a very small pause then continued. "I felt a connection between the two of us." he told her honestly. "Like we were meant to be or that we were together at one point of our lives."

He still spoke very honestly to her.

"I felt the same way." Hermione spoke up. She suddenly had the urge to tell him all about the dream she had had, just to see what he could make of all this.

"Draco." Hermione blurted out. "I had this dream, about you and I. We…we were in love but no one seemed to approve of it."

_"Why am I telling him this?"_ her thoughts rang but some how her mouth just kept moving and the words just kept spilling out.

Draco had heard what she had thought but didn't bother to say anything. Instead, he just kept listening very intently.

"Pansy was so jealous." Hermione continued. "She wanted to get back at me so badly. Some how, she got Ginny to turn against me." Hermione made a quick pause. She was trying to think of a way to make this long story short.

"In the end, I was shot by my own best friend. I…..I was dying in your arms, Draco."

As she spoke, images of her dream flashed through her mind. "When I finally died, you gently laid me down on the cold wet ground. You were so mad. Mad at everyone."

"You were mad at Pansy for doing what she had done but most of all…you were angry at yourself. You felt like you had let me down. Let yourself down."

"You wanted so badly for things to change." Tears started to gently roll down Hermione's cheeks as she stood in front of Draco, who now sat up straight on her bed. "You didn't care if you had to sacrifice everything just to have me by your side once more."

"Even if we couldn't be together, you just wanted me alive and breathing."

"No one seem to have noticed that you had snatched up the gun that Ginny had once dropped to the cold earth. You shouted at Pansy. You were still so very angry. Finally you raised the gun and…"

"Committed suicide." Draco finished her sentence for her.

"Does that mean you had the same dream?"

"No." Draco answered. "But I remember it so vividly and clear though. Like I was really out there." He said, still very truthfully.

Draco got up and moved over to her.

He gently pushed all her tears aside. He then slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer toward him. Hermione's gaze fell to his hand and then back up to him. She was wondering why he was being like this.

Draco began to caress her. Perhaps just to piss her off. It was indeed working but the very second he begun to speak, she couldn't help but to give in.

"We are meant to be together." he lied as he whispered softly in her ear. Draco had no idea just how right his words really were though.

He turned his gaze over to her again. His face was so close to hers that their lips just barely touched.

"I love you." he spoke softly to her, his lips still just barely touching hers.

_"This is perfect."_ he thought to himself. _"All I have to do is keep dwelling on what happened on the train and she will believe every word I say. She will hang on to my every word."_

Hermione didn't know what to do. Part of her wanted to just push him away but another part of her still wanted to believed that she felt a connection and only wanted him to hold her tight.

Just as Draco went to kiss her, Hermione suddenly remember all the things he had done to her over the past six years.

How much pain he had caused her, all of the torturing he had done, how much suffering he had put her through, all of the foul names he had called her. So on and so fourth.

She quickly pushed him away.

"Oh, so one minute you call me a bitch and then the very next minute you're telling me I'm the love of your life." Hermione hissed at him.

"Yes, well you are my bitch." Draco blurted out before he could stop himself.

Hermione's mouth dropped open all the way to the floor in total shock at Draco's words. She stood there and stared at him in disbelief.

Draco slapped himself in the forehead. "I mean…."

"Get out." Hermione said through clutching teeth.

"But….." Draco tried to tell her he was sorry but Hermione wouldn't listen.

"GET OUT!" Hermione shouted.

"That is not what I meant." Draco said, refusing to leave her room.

"Oh really? Then what did you mean, Malfoy?" A very livid Hermione asked rather rudely.

"I dunno. It just slipped." Draco replied.

"Oh, it 'just slipped,' did it? Well you know what else is 'just going to slip,' Draco?" she made quotations with her fingers as she spoke. "When my foot 'just happens to slip' and kick you in your balls again, you know what I'm going to say, Malfoy? I'm going to say it 'just slipped.'" She answered her own question, not even giving him a chance to.

"Now get OUT!" Hermione finished, bellowing.

Draco still didn't move.

"Fine. I'll leave then," Hermione said, seeing that Draco wasn't going to move an inch. "because frankly, right now I really don't want to see you." Hermione turned on her heal and started for her bedroom door.

"Wait." Draco said, reaching for her. He grabbed her arm just as she reached her door. Hermione turned around at his grasp.

"What!" she said rather rudely as she now faced him once more.

"Would you just listen to me." Draco demanded. He just had to make her listen. He just had to fix everything so that his plan, his sweet revenge, would work.

"No. You listen to me." Hermione stood her ground. "I wouldn't be surprised if this was just another plan of yours to try and get inside my pants or whatever. I'm not like your girlfriend, Malfoy." Hermione almost shouted. "I'm not like Pansy. I'm not easy and I'm not going to let just any guy have a relationship with me all because they say 'I love you.' So why don't you just take whatever plans you have of ruining my life and torturing me even worse then you already have and go sod off." she finished telling Draco off and turned on her once more.

She headed straight for their common room.

Draco, who was left standing alone in Hermione's room, was stunned for a second. He then ran into the common room after Hermione only to find that she was already on her way out the portrait hole.

He quickly ran after her.

_"Why am I so eager to fix things all of a sudden?"_ His head ached with thoughts. "_Maybe because you don't want to be running around the school in your underwear, Draco. That would give the golden trio something to laugh about. And for Merlin's sake, I can not let Blaise win this bet."_

But poor Draco, doesn't even realize that he is in denial.

"Hermione wait. Please." he said chasing after her but Hermione wouldn't slow down.

Hermione was now growing closer to those big double doors, in which lead to the Great Hall. "For your information, Parkinson is not my girlfriend. I hate her. As far as I'm concerned, she is nothing to me but a bitch too." Draco said, trying to make Hermione listen to him.

"Oh, so now she is a bitch?" Hermione said angrily as she stormed into the Great Hall, her hair flowing behind her. Hermione then turned around to face Draco who had just entered.

It was late at night so no one was in the Great Hall. No one except Harry and Ron of course but neither Draco nor Hermione had noticed them sitting at one of the tables, playing wizards chests.

Harry suddenly looked up to see what all the commotion was that had just entered. Ron, who was stuffing his face with pie, looked up as well.

"Well I could have told you that for one and for two now that you finally called her a bitch, what are you going to do now? What, two seconds later are you going to say she is the love of your life too."

By now, they had already noticed Harry and Ron sitting there but neither bothered to say anything. Harry and Ron were still staring in bewilderment at the two, trying to figure out what they were going on about.

Draco was taken aback by what Hermione had just said. He opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it again.

"What, no come-back? I expected better of you." Hermione said, pretending to be sympathetic as she mocked what Draco had done to Harry. "I mean trying to juggle two woman at the same time. I know I'm here but where is Parkinson?" Hermione tantalized him and she very much enjoyed every minute of doing it.

Draco was still at a loss of words but he couldn't possible let, as he would say, 'the mudblood' shut him down.

"That's right, Granger. Keep talking. You can say whatever you want now but you have no idea what lays ahead for you. You are truly in for a rude awaking."

"Is that a threat, Malfoy?" Harry said, getting into the matter.

"No, Pothead. That's a promise. I'm going to make Granger's life a living hell, worse then I have ever done before."

"Is that so?" Hermione said. She walked over to Ron who was still stuffing his face with pie. Ron had been trying to tell Malfoy off but no one could understand him with all the pie in his mouth.

Hermione quickly picked up Ron's pie with her hands.

"Hey!" Ron let out a cry, chunks of food still crammed in his mouth.

"I hope you are hungry, Malfoy." Hermione said, inching toward him.

"Don't you dare." Draco demanded. Harry and Ron knew exactly what Hermione was going to do and let out a laugh.

"Granger, I'm warning you-----" Draco's words tried to escape but before they could, Ron's half eaten pie landed in Draco's face.

"Eat pie, Malfoy!" Ron blurted out with even more laughter.

00000000

"THAT IS IT. I'VE HAD IT." Draco said very lividly as he stormed into the Slytherin common room.

"What happened to you, Draco?" Pansy said sympathetically, rushing over to him. She began to pick pieces of pie out of his hair. Draco ignored her, shoving her aside and proceeded over to Blaise who was practically on the floor dying of laughter at the very sight of Draco.

"What the bloody hell happened to you, mate?" Blaise said, choking with laughter still. "Did you get into a fight with a pie again? I thought I told you about that." Blaise laughed.

Crabbe and Goyle joined in with the laughter.

"Ha Ha. Very funny. But I'm done. I quit. It's just not worth it anymore."

"Oh my god." Blaise said sarcastically, clamping a hand on his open mouth. "Don't tell me that you're thinking about backing down now. Well in that case, since you're going to have plenty of time off your hands now because you're not going to go through with it, maybe you would just rather strip down to your underwear and go parading around the school." Blaise laughed.

Crabbe and Goyle and even Pansy, couldn't help but to laugh even harder now.

It was true, Draco had total forgotten about that, with everything that had just happened.

"So what do you say?" Blaise said, showing his deepest sympathy for Draco. He now began to speak seriously. "This was all of ours plan to get back at Granger for being that know-it-all, pompous, little book worm."

"You were the one that came up with it. Remember what she did to you?" Blaise was trying to talk some sense into Draco. Make him remember what Granger did to him. "This is your plan to show her who is in control. This is your plan……. This is your revenge. You must carry it out until the very end, Draco."

"Crush her heart into millions of tiny pieces. Make sure she will never love again." Blaise's words echoed in Draco's head. "So what do you say?"

"I say, I'm going to carry this plan out until the very end. I'm going to make her pay. She will be the fool this time." Draco said giving an evil grin, pieces of pie started to drip down his face.

"I think you better take a shower before you do anything." Pansy said clinging to his arm once again.

"You should probably just use the bathroom here, Draco." Blaise said, giving a deep smirk but no one seen to of noticed it. Which could only mean one thing. Blaise just came up with another evil plan.

0000000000

**A/N: So there it is. I hope you guys liked it. Remember to review and tell me your opinions about this chapter.**

**Oh and thank you so much, Fallen-Angels-Whisper, for your idea. I really appreciate it and you as well, are greatly appreciated. Thanks again.**

**If any of you have an ideas that you want to share, I am willing to hear (or read) them rather. Remember that I am always open to any suggestions you may have and your opinions.**

**I'm also going to tell you that I probably won't be up-dating anytime soon. Last night I found out that my grandma has cancer. So, I'm really not in the writing mood right now. I will try my hardest to get you the next chapter soon but if I can't I really don't want to loose any reviewers. So please promise me that you guys won't stop r&r.**

**Thank you guys so much.**

**DracoLover666**


	7. Totally Exposed

**A/N: I am happy to report that my grandma is doing better. Let's just hope it stays that way. That really puts me into a better mood. That's why I have the next chapter for you. But to put all of you into a better mood as well…the next chapter is going to be really good. I think you guys will really like it.**

**So I know you guys thought that the last chapter was funny, when Hermione hit Draco in the face with the pie. Trust me. It only gets better from there.  
****  
If you thought that chapter six was truly funny, then I know that you guys are really going to love this chapter. I mean come on, it is called 'Totally Exposed.' Hummmmm….. what does THAT mean! LOL.**

**Just think about it for a second. Well, whatever the first thing that pops into your head, that's probably what it means. LOL. Well, it is time to find out what it really means.**

**So here we go…on to the next chapter. R&R. Thanks.**

Chapter Seven  
Totally Exposed

Draco was already in the Slytherin shower, the water rolling down his face. It felt so refreshing. Like it was washing all his troubles and the stench of misery away.

He thought about Hermione. Part of him wanted to still go on with the bet but another still dwelled on the connection he felt toward her. He honestly didn't understand it. Everything Hermione had told him happened in her dream, he remembered it so vividly. But why?

Could Hermione and Draco really have been reborn like Trelawney had said?

All the while this was going on, a little scheming had been going on in the Slytherin common room.

"There is no doubt about it." Blaise was telling Crabbe and Goyle. "Draco can make any girl fall in love with him, no matter who it is. Even Granger. Just give it a matter of time. I just know he will win this thing." Blaise whispered.

"However," he went on. "I know a way that Draco can carry out his plan to get back at the mudblood and still have to do the consequence as if he had failed."

"How do you mean?" Crabbe was eager to know.

"Well, Draco is in the shower right now." Blaise told the two boys. "And the dare was that if Draco didn't makeGranger fall in love with him within three months, then he would have to run around the school in nothing but his underwear, right?"

"Right." The two said in union but still never caught on to Blaise's drift.

"So all we have to do is sneak into the bathroom without Draco knowing and grab his clothing. He will have no chose but to go back to his and Granger's tower in nothing but a towel." Blaise laughed.

"It doesn't matter if not that many people get to see him. Just as long as the one person I'm hoping will see this gets to, it is all good." Blaise let out any evil laugh.

"That is totally harsh." Goyle said but gave a smile anyway.

"Yes, but it is going to be so funny." Blaise replied. The three boys busted out with laughter.  
After a few seconds, their laughter finally died down. "So who's going to go in there?" Goyle asked. All three of them looked around at one another for a second.

"Ummmm….you do it, Goyle." Blaise commanded.

"Me? Why do I have to be the one to go in there?" Goyle protested. "It was your idea, Blaise. You do it."

"Okay fine. I'll go in." Blaise got up and quietly walked over to the bathroom door.

He raised his hand to turn the knob only to find that Draco had locked the door. Blaise pulled out his wand.

"Alohomora!" he whispered. Suddenly the door quietly popped open.

Blaise quietly tipped toed into the bathroom, making sure not to be seen or heard by Draco.

He suddenly spotted Draco's clothing lying on the bathroom floor. Blaise tried to contain his laughter. Just the thought of what laid ahead for Draco was much too over whelming for him.

Suddenly, Blaise could hear Draco turning the knob to shut off the water. He let out a small gasp and quickly snatched up Draco's clothing.

He only just made it out as Draco stepped out of the shower.

"Got 'em." Blaise whispered to Crabbe and Goyle as he came out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Crabbe and Goyle let out a sigh of relief at Blaise's words.

"Now come on and let's get out of here. We want to get good seats for this." Blaise laughed.

The other two couldn't help but to bust out with laughter as well.

00000000

Draco stepped out of the shower, dripping wet. He looked around the room. There was something missing.

_"My clothing!"_ he thought. _"Where are they? They couldn't have just walked off by themselves, could they?"_

"Well in this world," Draco spoke aloud. "I'm sure they could have."

Just then, he suddenly remembered his consequence he had to do if he didn't make Hermione fall in love with him.

"Blaise!" Draco shouted. "He is the one who took my clothing. I just know it."

Draco, without even bothering to dry off, quickly wrapped a towel around his waist and headed out into the Slytherin common room.

"Ohhhhhh! Draco!" Pansy had just caught sight of Draco. She ran up to him and pushed him against the wall, her petite body leaning all over his wet one. She went to go kiss him but Draco quickly pushed her away.

"Not now, Pansy. Where is Blaise." He said, putting a hand in her face to push her face away from his.

"I dunno, Dracy-poo." Pansy replied sweetly, as she tried to kiss him once more.  
But yet again, he pushed her away.

"Stop it, Pansy and just tell me where Blaise is." Draco demanded.

"He isn't here, honey." Pansy said, caressing his wet chest. Draco pushed her completely off him now. He hated to be called 'honey' and hated to be touched like that, especially by Parkinson.

Draco headed for the Slytherin portrait hole.

"Oh come one, Draco. You never want to have fun with me anymore." Pansy complained.

_"I wonder why?"_ Draco thought, sarcastically, walking out of the common room, leaving Pansy standing there all alone. (A/N: Don't be mad at Pansy and that whole thing because I know that you guys are really going to like what is coming up next. LOL.)

0000000

"I don't see how this is going to work, Blaise." Crabbe was saying.

Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise were all standing against the wall, peaking around the corner at Hermione's and Draco's entrance to their common room.

"Yeah." Goyle cut in. "How do you know that Granger is going to walk out of the portrait hole at the exact time Malfoy is getting ready to walk in?"

"It is simple really." Blaise answered, all three of them still peering around the corner at Draco's and Hermione's entrance. "I sent Granger a letter, from 'Ginny' of course, telling her to meet Weasley in the library at exactly this time."

"Draco should be on this way here at any moment now." Blaise gave another evil laugh.

"So tell me," Crabbe asked. "Why are we doing this again? I thought Draco was our friend?"

"Well he is." Blaise replied. "But it is still really funny and besides, Draco had it coming."

"Shhhhh…..Here he comes." Blaise added at the sight of Draco. He was nearly seconds away from the portrait hole now. They all peered from around the corner, eager to see what was going to happen.

They still tried their hardest to contain their laughter. Just the sight of Draco and the towel wrapped around his waist, the thought of Draco's face when Hermione opened the portrait hole and saw his wet body, it was all just to over whelming for any of them to take.

They could hear Draco cursing under his breath as he approaching the portrait hole. It only made it harder for them to hold in all their laughter.

Draco was now at the portrait of the little girl. Just as he opened his mouth to tell Sammy the password, the portrait swung opened by its self. Or at least that is what Draco thought.

He looked up just in time to find Hermione standing in the doorway of the portrait hole, her mouth hanging open with shock.

"ARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" They both let out a cry at the same time.

Hermione was staring wide-eyed at his muscular and still very wet body.

"Like what you see, Granger?" Draco asked, not so much shocked at what was going on anymore.

Hermione didn't answer right away. She was still trying to take in everything that was happening.

"No." Hermione lied. "What are you doing out here, naked, anyway?" Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle overheard. They were still peering at the scene from around the corner, biting their toughs so that their laughter couldn't be heard by Hermione or Draco.

"Well you see," Draco started. Suddenly, Sammy snuck into the picture frame that hung on the wall, right next to where Draco was standing. "I was taking a shower in Slytherin tower because you hit me with that stupid pie."

Hermione laughed at the very thought.

"Blaise stole my clothing." Draco said flat out. Blaise let out a laugh. Luckily Hermione and Draco didn't hear it.

"Oh." Hermione tried to contain her laughter as well.

"Shut up, Granger." Draco demanded. _"Be nice to her."_ Draco's thoughts rang in his head. "I mean…….."

"Ah, Draco?" Hermione started.

She had just caught sight of Sammy, who was now in the painting that hung on the wall next to where Draco stood. Her hand was slowly reaching toward Malfoy.

"Yes?" He answered. Hermione didn't reply. Instead she just pointed over to Sammy, who's hand was inching toward Draco's towel.

His gaze suddenly fell to where Hermione was pointing but before he knew what had happened, his towel was being yanked out from around his waist.

"AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHH!" They both let out another heart-wrenching scream.

"OH MY GOD!" Hermione cried out in shock even though it was obvious to her what Sammy was going to do, and clamped a hand over her eyes.

Laughter rang out from around the corner where Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle were peeking from.

They couldn't possibly hold it in any longer. All three of them were literally rolling around on the floor, dying of laughter now. Which made it pretty obvious to Hermione and Draco that they had indeed been watching this whole time.

Hermione couldn't help but to burst out with laughter too.

Draco quickly snatched the towel back from the little girl's hands and wrapped it back around his waist. By now he was very livid. Just the thought that his own best friends had made this plan against him made him furious. He was going to get back at them some how. Hermione now had her hands over her open mouth. She was still in shock but she had to admit, Malfoy had it coming.

Once again he was the fool.

"Wow!" Hermione thought to herself. _"He's really long……."_ Draco suddenly looked deep into her eyes. _"Oh my god! He heard that. You heard that, didn't you?"_

"Yes I did." He crossed him arms and stared at her in disbelief. He couldn't believe that she, Hermione Granger, had just thought that.

"What I m-meant w-was………" Hermione broke off, trying to think of a good excuse she could tell him.

He raised an eyebrow to her, waiting for her response. He knew exactly what she had thought and knew exactly what she meant by it.

"Oh please, Malfoy. Get over yourself. We all know the truth about your……" Her voice trailed off as she pointed to his….you know. "Whatever you call that." She finished. "And trust me…it's really not as big as your ego."

Draco quickly sneered at her. They could both still here Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle, howling with laughter from Hermione's harsh comment.

"I would watch what you say, Granger." He replied, pushing her out of the way so he could finally enter their common room.

000000

**A/N: Well there it is. Truly funny. Well at least I think so. I think this is now my new favorite chapter. LOL.**

**What do you guys think of this chapter? Do you like it? Do you love it? Please review and let me know what you think of it. And you do have to admit, Draco was really a jerk to Hermione, like usual. He had it coming.**

**I also knew that you guys would love to see him have to do the dare. So I was like wait. 'I just got any idea. We all know what Hermione and Draco are really going to fall in love because this is a D/Hr fic, after all. But what if I found a way to make him have to do the dare anyway.' So that's how I came up with this. 'Blaise's plan.'**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it. LOL.**

**Thanks to all of you once again.**

**DracoLover666**


	8. Author's note

Hey you guys! I know many of you are wondering where I am and when am I finally going to up-date. Well to answer that...I dunno. I have been really busy lately with school and stuff so I haven't had much time to write. My grandma isn't doing so well. It looks like she doesn't have that long. So I kind of just put Dreaming Reality on the side for a bit because I haven't really been in the mood either. 

I have also been busy coming up with new ideas for up-coming stories. Me and NetVista are now working on a story together. It is now up on our account name (that we share of course) BrokenSuicides. Well, with that said. I just wanted to let all of you know that I am working on getting you the next chapter asap.

Thanks again to all of you for all your support.  
Luv ya much,  
DracoLover666


	9. A Dip in the Lake

**A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't up-dated in a while. A lot has been going on and I really wasn't able to think. That… and I really haven't been in the writing and creative state of mind lately but the good news is that I finally was able to get back into my creative state and finally express myself in one of the best ways I know how.**

**With that said…..**

**I'd like to present you with the very next chapter.**

**Oh and I know that for some of you this question may have came up: _Because Draco did the dare or was forced to do the dare… does that mean he still has to make Hermione fall in love with him?_**

**Well to answer that question…….ummmm…..well just read the chapter and you'll find out soon enough. So…seriously…here is the next chapter.**

Chapter Eight  
A Dip in the Lake

"Listen, Draco." Blaise told Draco.

Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, and Draco were all sitting in the Slytherin common room, chit chatting. "I know we shouldn't have done what we did but….." he tried to contain his laughter as he spoke.

Crabbe tried to muffle his own snickering laughter with the pillow that once laid upon the Slytherin couch. Draco quickly sneered at all of them but never said a word.

"…But you have to admit…." Blaise continued. "...that it was hilarious."

"No it wasn't, Blaise." Draco replied seriously as all three of them began to crack up at the thought of what had happened the other night.

"Well that is besides the point." Goyle cut in. "We didn't ask you to come here so we could tell you how funny it was or anything."

"We actually called you here so we could……apologize to you, Draco." Crabbe took over.

"Yeah…so with that said." Blaise now spoke seriously. "We're all very sorry and I'll have you know that we only did it for your own good." he said stupidly. "We're only trying to help you get closer to the mudblood because the sooner you make her fall in love with you, the sooner you can dump her and brake her precious little heart."

He made an evil smile toward Draco.

"What's the point in going through with it now?" Draco asked. "There is nothing there to keep me going if I ever decide I want to back out of it again. I already did the dare basically."

"Which brings us to our next subject." Blaise went on. He got up from the couch and began pacing back and forth in front of Draco. "Even though you have done the dare or was forced to rather….I think you should still proceed with the bet."

Draco opened his mouth to reply. By the look on his face, Blaise could see that he was going to say no.

"It's not for our benefit, Draco." Blaise pressed on before Draco even had the chance to reply. "You have to do it for your own benefit. Think of everything she has done to you. How horrible she has treated you."

"Yeah but.. If it were not for me torturing her all the time then she wouldn't----" Draco tried to finish his statement but was cut off by Blaise's scold. Crabbe and Goyle, both, now listened more intently to the two boys as Blaise began to plant more new thoughts into Draco's mind.

"NO, you're looking at this for all the wrong reasons, Draco." Blaise spoke as he stopped right in front of Draco. "Listen to yourself. You have no idea what you're saying, do you?" Blaise asked but Draco never replied.

No one did. They just sat there, listening to Blaise. Hanging to his every word as he continued.

"She is your enemy, Draco. This was your idea to get back at her… even before the four of us decided to make it into a dare. You made a commitment to follow through with this no matter what."

"Think back to all those times, everything she has done to you. All those times she has made you look like a fool. Are you just going to let her get away with all this? I think not. So stand up and do something."

"This is your plan….your ultimate plan to get back at her. To show her who the boss really is." He made an evil and twisted face.

"'I am going to make her feel like she could never love again. I'm going to brake her heart into millions of tiny pieces. '" Blaise recited exactly what Draco had said the moment he plotted out his devious little plan.

"'I am going to make that filthy mudblood fall in love with me, make her think I really feel the same way about her. Then… I'm going to dump her in front of the everyone and I'm going to do it all out of pure bliss and pleasure with no ill regrets. When I do….she is the one who is going to be the fool.'" Blaise finished. "Whatever happened to that, Draco? Did you forget or something? That was your promise. Now live up to your commitment or die a horrible painful death as you once did."

Crabbe and Goyle stared at Blaise. "He has finally lost it." Crabbe whispered to Goyle.

Goyle nodded in agreement.

"Don't you think you are taking this just a little bit to far, Blaise?" Draco asked getting up as well and standing directly in front of Blaise who was also still standing.

"Don't you think you're taking this just a little bit not far enough?"

Draco thought for a second. _"He actually has a point."_ Or was it that Blaise's words were finally getting to Draco once more? Draco thoughts sprung to life once again. _"I did make a commitment. A commitment to myself to seek out revenge on Granger. I mustn't let myself down. I must go through with this………My plan."_

_"Poor pathetic little Draco."_ Something deep inside Draco, a voice unknown to him, had been unleashed. _"Can't you see what this is doing to you? Can't you see that your obsession with revenge toward Hermione is only killing you two inside?"_

_"Don't listen to him, Draco. He does not speak the truth as I do."_ Another unknown voice inside Draco's head sprang out. This one, unlike the other, had a horrible and evil sense of aroma to it. _"Carry out your sweet revenge. Carry out your commitment. They hold your destiny. An untold fate."_

000000

A/N: Okay. Maybe some of you are a little confused with that whole thing that just happened. I dunno. So….I'm going to try and sum it up for you. lol.

Something really weird is going on with both Blaise and Draco.

"'Now live up to your commitment or die a horrible painful death as you once did.'" was Blaise threat to Draco. Reading that you may think…….okay first off. What made him say that? Well there's not much I can say about that right now. Because one I don't want to give away the story and two I haven't figured that part out just yet. But think about it. It makes you wonder a little. Does Blaise know something that happened long ago? And another thing you might want to think about. Why every time Draco decides he's not going through with it, Blaise always tries to talk him right back into it.

And great. :said with sarcasm: Draco is going insane. He is hearing voices that he doesn't know inside his head. Basically, its like his conscience. He knows the truth of what happened long ago but doesn't really remember anything. So in essence his conscience is kind of telling him that if he does go through with it…he runs the risk of having everything happen all over again. But he also kind of has to go through with it because that's where his destiny lies.

So think about these things and let me know your thoughts and such. Okay anyone confused? Lol. No. good. Moving on. Lol.

I hope you all enjoyed the eighth chapter. Lol. Because that's all you're going to get. I'm kidding of course . HA HA HA! Enjoy the rest.

0000000

_"Why do I feel like this?"_ Draco's thoughts buzzed inside his head. He was laying on his bed, trying to think to himself.

It was already nearly ten o'clock at night.

He had tried so many times to fall asleep but his ever attempt had failed. All he could think about was….Hermione.

_"Why do I keep thinking about someone whom I've hated all of my life?"_ He asked himself. _"Do I really hate her as much as I though? Or have I been forced to feel such deep hatred toward her because I wanted to fit in with the other Slytherins?"_

"Why?" Draco said aloud. "Why must I keep thinking about someone who I have the utmost of hatred for?

He still laid upon his bed. He gave a small sigh as more thoughts penetrated their way through his head all at once.

_"If I really hate her…then why do I feel a certain connection toward her? A connection so strong……..."_ his thoughts ventured off.

"That I feel like I belong with her. I feel like I need her." He told no one in particular, finishing his thoughts out loud. "I…..I love her."

"NO!" Draco scolded himself. "Don't say that. Don't even think that way." He suddenly sat up straight on his bed. "I hate her……I HATE HER. Not because I am forced to. Not because I want to fit in." What such cold words. The part of him who absolutely hated Hermione with the deepest of resentment, that part of him was responsible for those uttered words.

_"But… you do love her."_ Something deep and hidden inside him, the same voice that had once been unknown was now started to become and feel a little familiar, forced its way through all his negative thoughts about Hermione, pushing them all aside.

He sat there, immobilized by all his thoughts.

Suddenly, Draco heard the most beautiful voice he had even heard in his life.

"Playground school bells rings again. Rain clouds come to play again." The voice sang. Draco was still immobilized but not by his thoughts this time but by the person in which that wonderful voice belonged to.

"Has no one told you she's not breathing? Hello, I am your mind giving you someone to talk to. Hello." The voice continued to sing.

_"That voice…it sound so…sweet."_ Draco thought.

Her voice was so soothing and velvety soft. Draco still couldn't bring himself to believe that the owner of that voice was actually the only person who he felt, or thought rather, he hated the most.

"If I smile and don't believe, soon I know I'll wake from this dream. Don't try to fix me. I'm not broken." Hermione sung rather beautifully. "Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide."

Draco got up and quickly swung his door open. He headed across the hall and straight for Hermione's room. Instead of knocking, he just stood there, listening intently to Hermione's every word as she continued to spill her heart and soul out into her singing.

"Don't cry. Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping. Hello, I'm still here. All that's left of yesterday."

Draco opened Hermione's door without a single knock of warning. "Wow! Was that you?" He asked.

"Yes." Hermione answered, rather embarrassed. She instantly turned a bright shade of red. Draco smiled without even meaning to. "You heard me?" Hermione asked shyly.

"Yeah."

Hermione felt even more embarrassed then she did before. "Ohhh…but it was good." Draco added seeing the worried look on her face.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah." He moved closer to her. There was a little bit of an awkward silence between the two them.

"Hermione." He gave a small cough, trying to play what he has just said off. "I mean…Granger."

"Yeah." Hermione was feeling a little shy around him all of a sudden. But why? Could it be because of what happened between the two of them? That little incident. (A/N: You know….with the towel. LOL. Like I said before….Truly funny.)

Or could it possibly be for a different reason?

"I think I have to talk to you."

0000000000

"What is so important that you have to talk to me out here?" Hermione asked Draco, her teeth clattering for the cool air.

"Hermione, listen." Draco started. He headed farther toward the lake which rested somewhere on the Hogwarts grounds. Hermione didn't reply. She only did just as Draco had asked.

She followed close behind Draco, in silence, as she stared up at the night sky full of stars.

"I have been doing a lot of thinking and----"

"Well there is a big surprise!" Hermione cut in, rather sarcastically. Draco turned around to face her and sneered but didn't bother to reply to her little comment. Instead he continued on with his sentence.

"---and I have come to a conclusion----" Draco picked up again but was shortly cut off by Hermione once more.

"WOW! You finally learned how to think _AND _come up with your very own conclusion. That is a beautiful story, Draco. I am so proud of you." Hermione teased emphasizing the word 'and', her hands in the pockets of her Hogwarts robes.

"Hermione!" Draco said seriously.

"Sorry." Hermione replied sweetly.

"I know I told you before….." Draco picked up. They were now approaching the beautiful clear lake. "…..that I felt a connection toward you. Well….I feel it every time I'm around you but I dunno how to explain it or why I feel this way."

"So….are you trying to tell me that you have been think about…me?" Hermione asked, facing Draco's back still.

"I'm tying to tell you that…..I…." His voice slowly trailed off. "That I…need you…….That…I…I…….I love you." His head fell downward as he stared over at the clear magical lake that reflected the moon in its watery depths.

A mix between bewilderment and shock spread across Hermione's face. Her eyes opened wide with even more confusion as Draco's words echoed over and over in her mind.

"HUH?" was all Hermione could ever manage to escape.

"I know this is all very confusing for you, Hermione, my love." He turned to her and took her hand in his. "But I can't help it. I dunno what happened between us but I know that something did and….I know you know as well."

"I'm sorry, Draco. What?" It was very hard for Hermione to focus. Everything had been welled up inside her. All her memories of Draco. The memories she could not explain, all of them had been trapped inside her with no where to run and be set free.

As he touched her hands….Hermione suddenly felt something cold and chilling deep within her, tingling and poking every inch of her body, numbing it until there was no more feeling within her.

Everything appeared bright as the images of Draco flashed through Hermione's mine. She began to scream from agony and pain. She pulled away from Draco so that he could not see what she could. As she began to tremble, he reached for her, to comfort her and hold her close but once again…she pushed him away.

"NOOO!" she screamed out to him. "DON'T TOUCH ME. DON'T TOUCH ME."

"I don't understand." Draco told her, a look of hurt and confusion spread across his face.  
Hermione closed her eyes in pain.

She now began to cry. Not by the pain and suffering of the vision that flashed through her mind……but by what she was seeing.

0000000

HERMIONE'S VISION

Bright images of Draco flashed through her head all at once.

He was sitting on the Slytherin couch, talking deviously to his two best friends, Crabbe and Goyle. Still watching very intently to her vision, Hermione eye's suddenly darted to the calendar in which rested upon the wall of the Slytherin common room.

It showed the current year they were in. "_That year…that's the year we are in now. This couldn't have happened to long ago."_ Hermione thought, trying to ease the burning and exploding pain of the vision.

Draco's evil laugh echoed deep inside Hermione's head as the images kept pouring their way in.

"I'm going to make her pay for what she did to me in the Great Hall. I'm going to make her pay for making me look like a _dumb-ass_ in front of everyone."

She tried her hardest to focus and take everything in all at once but everything was moving too fast, too blurry. Hermione tied to understand what Crabbe and Goyle were saying but their voices seemed so muffled and far away for her to hear them.

Her mind seemed to be only focused on Draco.

"I'm going to make her feel like she could never love again. I'm going to brake her heart into millions of tiny pieces."

Hermione saw that he took a small pause as he gave a very deep and scornful sneer. His words them seemed to press on.

"I'm going to make that filthy mudblood fall in love with me, make her think that I really feel the same way about her. Then I'm going to dump her in front of everyone."

"And I'm going to do it all out of pure bliss and pleasure with no ill regrets. When I do, she is the one who is going to be the fool."

END OF HERMIONE'S VISION

Hermione opened her eyes to find that she was now kneeling down on the ground, Draco, standing, hovered over her.

Hermione's vision had vanished as quickly as it had appeared but as soon as it did……another one quickly came into play.

HERMIONE'S SECOND VISION

A/N: This vision takes place at the end of "The Bet" just to let you all know. Also to let you all know before hand…. In this vision I refer to Hermione as 'the vision of herself' or 'the image of herself.' All that is.. is that I'm just letting you know the difference between the real Hermione and the Hermione that she is seeing in her vision.

Hermione saw herself run out into the cold rainy night, looking and searching for Draco.

"Draco, I've been looking all over for you. Why are you sitting out here all alone in the pouring rain?" the vision of herself said, running up to him as she finally spotted him.

Looking deep inside her head as the images continued to spill inside, Hermione realized Draco was sitting on one of the benches.

"Aren't you cold?" she heard herself ask him.

"Hermione. There's something I have to tell you." Draco spoke sadly, his head tilted downward. As he spoke, he never bothered to look up at her.

_"I remember!"_ Hermione's thoughts focused their way through her vision.

"Oh." The vision of Hermione spoke in no more then a whisper as she bit her lower lip. She saw herself take a seat next to Draco on the bench. He sat leaned forward, his arms resting on his knees.

"For a long time I couldn't find the heart to tell you." Draco twiddled with his fingers as he spoke. Watching the images set in her mind, she could feel exactly what the vision of herself could. Together, both of their hearts began to pound harder in their chests. (A/N: Okay, I didn't really know how to explain it but basically, Hermione is beginning to feel like the person she sees in her vision.) "You were a bet, Hermione."

END OF HERMIONE'S SECOND VISION

Still kneeling on the ground, Hermione begun to cry harder now.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked reaching for her.

She pulled away from him once more. She narrowed her eyes and sneered at him as she helped herself up.

"I don't _need _your hand." she spoke bitterly, through clutching.

"What?" Draco looking even more hurt and bewilder. He moved closer to her and tried to hug her but she only pushed him away. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" she screamed at him, sneering at him so evil and coldly.

"What is wrong with you?" Draco asked getting angry.

"You…..You're a fraud and a liar." Hermione peered at him through her tears. "And I HATE YOU!" she yelled, being blinded by more of her own tears.

"I don't understand, Hermione. What did you see?"

"Enough to know that all I am to you is nothing more than a……a fucking BET!"

Draco never replied. He knew there was no way out or anyway to explain himself. He moved closer to her once again and pulled her close. To his surprise, she didn't push him away this time.

"I know your visions do not lie, Hermione. But I also know thatthat happened a long time ago." Something in him made him say that. How else would he know that the words he just spoke were really the truth? "So listen to me---" Draco tried to finish is sentence but Hermione refused to listen to a word he had to say.

"If that honestly happened a long time ago, then pleaseexplain to mewhy in the vision I saw….you were forming this plot not to long ago."

Still holding her, Draco didn't reply. Instead he tried to push her tears away from her eyes.  
She pulled away from him. "STOP! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE. YOU HAVE DONE EVERYTHING YOU POSSIBLE COULD TO HURT ME AND YET…" Hermione tried to calm herself down a little.

"….and yet…somehow…that's just not good enough for you, is it? Somehow you just feel the need to keep searching to find something bigger and better than your last devious plan to come back at me with."

"Well I got some news for you, _Draco Malfoy_," she said emphasizing the sound of his name. "I'm not letting you finish this plan."

Hermione tried to walk away but Draco violently grabbed her arm before she had the chance to leave, maybe a little to violently than he had intended.

"DON'T EVER WALK AWAY FROM ME WHEN I'M TRYING TO TALKING TO YOU. Understood?" he said, giving her his natural evil and nasty sneer.

"Get..off..of..me."

Hermione gave him a big shove from anger and Draco went tumbling backward, toward the edge of the lake.

Just as Draco stumble backward, he grabbed Hermione's arm once more, taking her down with him.

She landed on top of him as they went tumbling into the crystal clear lake making a big SPLASH!

Hermione was the first to reach the surface of the water.

Pushing her hair from her eyes, she began looking all around the surface for Draco but he was no where in sight.

"DRACO!" she called after him but there was nothing but silence and the light sounds of the little waves caused from Hermione and Draco plunging into the lake.

She bobbed up and down as she continued to search the surface for any means of Draco.

"Where are you?" she whisper to herself. _"What am I saying?"_ she thought to herself._ "Not even two seconds ago I was screaming at him and now……now I'm actually worried about him?"_

"No!" Hermione told herself. "I can't be worried about that……that….." she searched for some kind of nasty thing to call him but she couldn't find anything. "URGH. Who am I kidding."

_"I guess I do really care about him after all."_

Just as she was about to dive down to search for Draco, something grabbed her from around the waist.

She was about to scream when someone's hand clamped over her mouth.

"Relax. It's only me." Draco said as she turned around to face him.

"Jerk!" was her only reply.

"Well, I'm obviously the jerk you care about."

"Oh, so what? Are you reading my thoughts again?"

"Actually, I wasn't talking about that…..But now that I have a confession," he laughed, pulling her close, "I guess now I know that it's reallytrue. I was watching you the whole time."

"Desperately searching the surface to fine out where I could possible be." He said rather dramatically but still very stupidly. "OH! DRACO! Where are you?" Draco said in a girly voice, mocking Hermione. He then gave a laugh.

Hermione gave a smirk and then added giving him a playful shove, "Ha ha, very funny."

Draco smiled and then opened his mouth to say something but instead only got a mouthful of water as Hermione pressed all her weight on top him, dunking him under the water.

"Hey!" he said when he finally came back up. He swam up to her and suddenly put all his weight on to her, forcing her to be pushed under water.

"HEY!" Hermione said laughing, coming back up to the surface. She pushed her hair from her eyes once more. "No fare, you are stronger than I am." Draco began to splash her with water now but instead of splashing him back, Hermione dived under water to get away from him.

When she came back up, she only gave him one single evil grin.

"What are you up to?" Draco asked but Hermione did not reply. "Hermione, what are you going to do?" he asked again.

She still didn't reply. She just bobbed up and down in the cold water, grinning at him.  
Suddenly she lunged out at him and landed on top of him, forcing him under water. He twirled her around so that he was now on top of her. For a while they stayed under water holding each other.

Then suddenly, Draco pulled Hermione even closer and pressed his lips against hers. Hermione gave in and began to kiss him as well.

He began to caress her as they continued to make-out under water. Draco held her close to him. He slowly began to kiss her neck. Then moved back up to her lips. For a while they were their only source of oxygen for each other.

Finally they broke apart. Draco, still holding Hermione close under the water, mouthed, "I love you, Hermione."

Somehow, Hermione had totally forgotten about the visions she had had. She was no longer mad at Draco. Perhaps she was to rapped up in his spell of kisses to feel even a little anger toward him.

Before she had the chance to even realize what she had said, she had already mouthed, "I love you too, Draco."

000000

**A/N: OMG! What a make-out scene. Lol. Nothing like making-out under the water. lol I'm only kidding. I'm sure anyone of you could have done it much much better. **

**To basically sum up the question for all you…_(Because Draco did the dare or was forced to do the dare… does that mean he still has to make Hermione fall in love with him?)_ It isn't really about the dare or the bet anymore. He is pretty much just really falling in love with Hermione all on his own. He feels the energy and the memories that they shared long ago and that is why he is falling in love with her all over again.  
****  
As for those voices in his head, one telling him to take the dare and the other telling him not to. Well, its obvious that Draco isn't going to do the dare because he doesn't want to hurt Hermione again.**

**But Hermione had those visions. She saw him forming the plan to get back at her and now she doesn't know what to believe anymore. So how could this effect the ending? We shall see. Lol.**

**So anyway, that was the eighth chapter. I really hope you guys enjoyed it and to show me just how much you either hated it or loved it……make sure you……..REVIEW!**


	10. Enter the Darkness

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm back with a brand new chapter. YAY!**

**Anyway. This chapter starts off with Hermione and Ginny sitting under the tree chit-chatting and what not. As you all know….if you can think back to "the bet" then you all should know what happened the last time they were trying to talk and a certain someone….who shall remain nameless for the time being…. came up to them and told Hermione a very (well.. sort of) shocking thing.**

**Well that certain event…..may just happen again. Which means the whole story line to "the bet" is now starting up again and Pansy's plan will now…slowly but surly….start to take effect. So….if that were the case…..Hermione better watch her back and start listening to what her visions tell her. For only more trouble lies within.**

**Enjoy:**

Chapter Nine  
Enter the Darkness

"So…let me get this straight, Mione." Ginny was saying. Both Hermione and Ginny had been sitting under the big apple tree in which rested somewhere upon the Hogwarts grounds.  
Hermione had told Ginny about everything that had happened throughout the year so far.

"You get visions?" Ginny continued. Hermione nodded in agreement, biting on her lower lip as they both sat cross-legged under the shady tree. "Trelawney, basically told you that you were reborn? Then you find out Draco can read your mind and he also told you that he feels a certain connection toward you and that he loves you?" Ginny stopped to take a breath.

"Yes." Hermione answered.

"Then….you had another vision telling you that Draco is really playing you and that you are only a bet? But instead of listening to your visions, like Trelawney told you, you decided to ignore them and make-out with him under the water in that lake right over there?" Ginny finished, pointing to the lake.

Hermione thought for a second, recapping each event as it happened.

"Yeah! But not to mention that freaky dream I keep having." Hermione reminded her as she popped a strawberry Bertie Bott's every flavor bean in her mouth.

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot about that." Ginny admitted. "I still can't believe I shot you….and over Harry. I mean…you're my best friend." Ginny took a small breath of the cool air and sighed, thinking about Hermione's dream. "Guys will come and go but friends…." She smiled at Hermione. "….Friends will always remain."

"So, Mione." She added. "What do you think it means? Do you think it may be trying to tell you something….like your visions?"

"I really can't say, Gin." Hermione told Ginny, popping another flavored bean in her mouth.

"Well...what about that vision? Do you think Draco really is playing you for a bet?" Ginny asked.

"It sounds like something he would do but….." Hermione thought for a second. "But I can't help but to feel that he is right about that connection between us. I feel it too. Every time he is around."

_"I felt a connection between the two of us."_ he told her honestly. _"Like we were meant to be or that we were together at one point of our lives."_

Draco's words, from the day they were talking in her room about what had happened on the train, echoed inside Hermione's head. (If any of you don't remember if he said that or not or whatever…its from chapter six. Just incase any of you need reference or anything.)

"Are you saying…..that you're falling for the enemy?" Ginny's words caused Hermione is finally snap back to reality.

"I'm saying…." Hermione thought about Ginny's question. _"Am I?"_ she asked herself. She gave a small laugh._ "You are?"_

"Yeah….I guess I am." she finally answered Ginny's question, speaking rather softly.  
Hermione's head fell down toward the ground as she began to play with a tiny grass blade, ripping pieces off of it until it became shorter and shorted each time.

"Hermione, you look really sad." Ginny replied at the depressing look on her friends face. "What is wrong?"

"I dunno actually. I just….." Hermione's voice trailed off as she glanced back up at Ginny. "I just feel really weird and strange…..like something terrible and tragic is going to happen."

Ginny listened intently.

"How do you mean?"

Hermione quickly took a sip of her butterbeer.

"Well……" she began but was quickly interrupted by someone calling to them from a great distance.

"HEY, MIONE! GINNY!" came a familiar voice from behind Ginny.

Ginny turned around just in time to find Harry approaching them. She suddenly turned her gaze back on Hermione and made a worried face. She instantly became a very bright shade of red.

"What? What is it, Gin?" Hermione asked.

"It is Harry….he is coming." she replied worryingly.

"So."

"So?" Ginny asked" So I like----OH NO!" she suddenly slammed the palms of her hands on her cheeks, feeling the heat against them and now becoming aware of how red she was. "My face….." she panicked. "Its turning red, isn't it?"

Hermione gave a laugh and nodded. "Just relax and remember to breath." she smiled.

"Easy for you to say." she added, covering her face as Harry approached them and now stood along side Ginny.

"Uhhhh…..Hi, Mione." Harry spoke awkwardly. "Can I talk to you for a second?" Hermione nodded. "Alone." he added when Ginny hadn't bothered to move.

Harry turned his gaze toward Ginny, giving her a signal to leave.

"OHHHHHH!" Ginny said, putting a hand on her chest. "You meant me." she smiled and got up to leave, finally getting the hint.

She slowly began to walk away but suddenly turned back around to face Hermione once more.

"Oh. One more thing, Hermione." Ginny started. She made another worrying face. Not because of Harry this time but for the sake of her best friends' feeling's and safety. "Remember to be careful, okay? And……just go with your visti----uhhh…." she stammered. Ginny wasn't sure whether or not Harry knew about Hermione's visions. Best just keep it a secret for now. "…..uhhh...instincts." Ginny quickly covered up her mistake. She quickly turned on her heal and headed off toward the castle.

Harry had a very puzzled and bewildered look upon his face. Shrugging it off, he sat down right where Ginny once sat and smiled awkwardly at Hermione.

Hermione, surprisingly, felt a little awkward all of a sudden herself.

Harry gave a small cough of nervousness.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Hermione asked. She couldn't help but to see that there was something very odd and different about the way Harry was acting.

"Yeah! I'm okay….. Listen, Hermione." he added seriously. "I can't believe I'm about to tell you this. I have waited so long for the right moment." he suddenly broke off, thinking of how he should tell her his secret he kept in for so long.

Hermione became very confused. She had no idea what Harry was trying to tell her.

"I like you, Mione!" Harry finally blurted out.

"Oh well…I like you too, Harry." Hermione answered, not really getting his drift. She took another sip of her butterbeer as Harry tried to explain himself more clearly.

"No. I mean…I love you." he told her before she even had the chance to swallow her drink. In total shock…she suddenly spit out her butterbeer she had been drinking, causing it allto land in Harry's face.

"OH MY GOD!" Surprise mixed with total confusion and panic rang out through Hermione's voice. For she remembered this…what felt like to her, an unreal event… all too vividly and clear.

Harry had his eyes closed now. He could feel the dripping wetness of Hermione's cold drink all over his entire face.

"I'm s-s-so sorry!" Hermione stuttered, clapping a hand to her mouth._ "What is going on?"  
_Hermione thought to herself. _"How can this be? I remember this all to well but…….but why?"_ Her thoughts were slowly interrupted by Harry once more.

"No. I'm sorry, Mione." he said, wiping Hermione's drink off his face. "I didn't mean to come off like that. I know we have been friends for a very long time now and you probably look at me as a brother type….and.."

"Harry, you really don't have to explain yourself." Hermione cut in. "I do look at you as being only the big brother type." A look of hurt came across Harry's face. "Oh Harry, don't do that. You make me feel really bad." Hermione told him at the sight of the look on his face.

"Listen…I don't mean to hurt you, Harry." Hermione told him.

He listened intently to her.

"I just can't do this." she got up and stood in front of him now. "I'm sorry…I really am but….this is all just so weird."

"What could possibly be weird about it, Mione?" Harry asked standing up as well.

"Harry….honestly…its not you its-----"

"Don't give me--- Its not you. Its me---type a thing, Hermione. I know what you're trying to say." His gaze suddenly fell down to the ground. He stood there, staring at his feet, awkward and uncomfortable. Not to mention hurt and humiliated.

Hermione felt really bad. She had the sudden eagerness to tell him what she had been hiding from him and Ron this whole time.

"Harry…" she started, trying to find the right words to get everything out. "There is something I have to tell you."

He looked back up at her.

"What I meant by…this whole thing being weird. Its not weird that you like me." She made a pause, pulling herself away from her words. "What is weird…about this whole thing..."  
She took another pause, not sure if she was really ready to explain everything to him yet. _"I can't keep doing this."_ Hermione thought._ "Why can't I just tell him what's going on, that I get visions and about me and Draco?"_

Harry looked at her, more confused than ever before.

Hermione turned her gaze up to the brightly lit sky. It was so clear. Nothing but a couple of clouds hung in the sky. It was beautiful. _"Just tell him. What is wrong with you?"_ Hermione's thoughts sprung to life again. _"I can't keep keeping secrets from my friends like this."_ Her gaze fell back on Harry.

He waited for her to continue.

"Harry…..I…I somehow…remember this."

"Huh?" Harry didn't know what to say. He stood there in total confusion, his hands in his pockets.

"I somehow…..foresaw this happening or something…." she took another small pause and then began to continue once more.

"The thing is, Harry….I….I...get…vis-----" Her voice suddenly cut off, not allowing her to finish her sentence.

He made a face, waiting for her to continue but she was unable to.

Hermione turned her gaze back up to the sky. Something was different about it. More clouds started to roll and pour in as the once brightly lit sky became dark with gray.

"W-what's wrong, Hermione?" Harry asked, not sure of what was going on.

Looking back at Harry, Hermione opened her mouth to reply. "I dunno." she tried to reply but no sound came out. She put her hands up to her throat. "M-my v-voice!" Still, no sound.  
"Harry!" she panicked but still no sound came out from her mouth.

She suddenly focused her gaze on the sky once more. It grew darker with more eerie grayness.

Harry tried to put a hand on Hermione's shoulder, to comfort her, but it only went right through her.

"Hermione…you're fading." she could hear Harry telling her. Then, in the distance, she hear two familiar voices.

LENNE'S POV (point of view)

"I do love you, Lenne!"

"How can you say that?" I said furiously. I tried to hold back more of my tears. I turned my gaze up to the sky. Raindrops poured down on my face. They felt cold but refreshing. "Why am I so stupid?" I couldn't help but to shout at the dark cloudy sky. "Why didn't I just listen to him? 'He's only using you, Lenne.' He had said."

I looked back over a Liam. " 'He's nothing but an arrogant little PRAT!' He had said. 'Your only going to get yourself hurt, Lenne.' " My last sentence was said in no more than a whisper. I then finally let my tears fall and roll down my cheeks.

END OF LENNE'S POV

Hermione stood there, Harry still by her side, listening to those two familiar voices in the distance. She couldn't see them…but that night….what she thought was only a dream…replayed in her mind, captivating her.

Suddenly the darkness over took Hermione as she began to fade into black. Everything around her disappeared. Included Harry.

000000000

**A/N: Well, what did you guys think? Was it good?**

**Well anyway. So…reading Lenne's point of view…..who do you think Lenne and Liam are? You should remember where that whole point of view came from but if you don't…it was in the last chapter of "the bet." HINT! HINT! WINK! WINK! You all should have some idea but I'm not going to tell you who they really are just yet.**

**So make sure you review and let me know all of your opinions. And make sure you stay tuned because its only going to get better from here. Lol. Or at least I hope.**


	11. The Face Within the Mirror

**A/N: So I am finally back with a brand new chapter. The key word being FINALLY! Lol. Unfortunately I do have some bad new. My grandma died in December. So we are all still kind of grieving over that. But the good news is…I know it is better that way because now she is not suffering anymore and its best to just move on. ****Anyway…enough with that. I honestly cannot tell you how many times I had to rewrite this damn chapter because I wasn't satisfied with it. I lost count after about three. Lol. But in the end…I decided that there really is no point in trying to make it perfect because that is unachievable. So in other words…it was time to just post it and see what you guys think of it. Lol.**

**Anyway, this chapter I think gets really strange and to tell you the truth it's still not my favorite but I hope you guys enjoy it. For most of the chapter, if not all, Hermione is still in this dark really bizarre place. And she also learns a really shocking thing…and when you read it you guys are probably going to be like "What the fuck?" lol.**

**Oh yeah, one more thing…I know that this is kind of old to be telling you guys this but your review, Tommysgirl4ever, reminded me. Just to answer your question, that song back in chapter eight is Evanescence's _'Hello'_. So yeah, it's not mine. lol.  
And in chapter nine, Enter the Darkness, I know that Hermione was freaking you guys out a little but when I said, _Hermione thought to herself. "How can this be? I remember this all to well…but why?" Hermione's thoughts were slowly interrupted by Harry once more._ I just meant that she remembers this event happening, she remembers Harry telling her this before. But she doesn't quite fully understand yet that…it's not really Harry.**

**So yeah, that's what I meant. It's kind of my fault because I should have explained that better but yeah. Also too, even if she did remember everything…she can't fully put the pieces together yet because she is too confused and is not fully understanding everything just yet. But she is going a little crazy though…remember what Trelawney had told her about people becoming insane after a while from their visions. So that's about it.**

**So I'll just shut up now and let you read the chapter. Have fun and don't forget to review.**

Chapter Ten  
The Face Within the Mirror

Hermione could not see anything. No matter which way she looked, black surrounded her. It was as if the sky had just taken over, swallowing everything in its path. Captivating and embracing everything, internal darkness stretched and dispersed in every direction.  
She looked around cautiously….her eyes slowly darting from side to side.

_"Where… am I?"_ Hermione thought._ "Did I pass out? Am I dreaming? Is this some kind of dream land?"_ Thought after thought bombarded and pushed its way through her mind.

"Hello?" Hermione said out loud, her voice shaking with nervousness. Her words just seemed to echo on for miles until they finally disappeared and faded into the distance. Finally dispelling into black.

"Hello?" She called once more, looking around more nervously than before. "What is going on?"

"Hello?"

_"Where am I? What is going on?"_ Her thoughts leashed out again. Hermione began to spin around, looking in every direction. "Hello?" She began to run into this….what seemed like, to her, some kind of darkened gray sky… but was really just this cold, cruel planet we call earth swallowed up in the darkness of the night.

She began to panic, becoming more and more frightened and lost with every step she took.  
She finally stopped running, coming to realize that it was getting her nowhere.

"I……I must be dreaming!" Hermione finally decided crossing her arms.

"Hush my child." came an unseen, but familiar, voice. Each word she spoke seemed to echo on behind her as she went on to the next.

Hermione suddenly spun around to face the direction in which the voice had appeared but saw nothing. For a second, Hermione just stood there, staring into the darkness. More confused than before. Hermione began to breathe harder, her voice now caught in her throat.

She opened her mouth to speak, to be brave and conquer her fears but no sound came out.

_"I know this is weird, Hermione…but…"_ Her thoughts began. _"…but this is only a dream…remember? It's only a dream."_ Just some warm comforting thoughts to calm her.

_"Only a dream."_ Hermione repeated over and over inside her head. _"I will awake from the nightmare soon enough. I know I will. I have to!"_ She closed her eyes only to open them slowly again, hoping to find that she was back with Harry, sitting on the Hogwarts grounds.  
But as she opened them…..she only came to realize that she was in the same place as before.

_"Damn!"_

"I'm sorry to say that you are not dreaming, my child." The voice appeared again but this time only in a different direction. Hermione spun around again to face the voice once more but still…saw nothing.

"I-i-is s-s-someone there?" Hermione said with a very shaky voice, staring off into the direction of the female voice. There was no reply. It was as if the voice had just vanished once more.  
Hermione took a deep breath, to calm herself. Breathing in the cool air and the darkness of the night sky that seem to have been surrounding her, she continued to stare off in to the darkness. She tried to see just who it was that that voice belonged to but as far as she could see…there was still no one there.

"It's as if it was just a mere voice and nothing more." Hermione whispered.

"Who is there?" Hermione called just a little more bravely. Like before…there was still no reply. The voice seemed to of vanished merely as quickly as it had appeared.

"Hello?"

"Listen…my child." The familiar voice said in a whisper as it echoed once more only in a totally new direction. Hermione, again, turned to face it but this time started to run in the direction it appeared, as if trying to catch it.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked, continuing to run after the voice only to have it vanish once more but then reappear in a new place as it has done plenty of times.

Hermione suddenly stopped….it finally hit her who that voice belonged to.

"It…….it can't be." Hermione whispered, swallowing hard. "It just can't."

"Why…you dunno who I am?" the voice asked, answering Hermione's question, her words echoing behind her, as she disappeared then reappeared quickly.

"Well…I think I know who you are but…..that would be positively…. absurd." Hermione replied. "Why can't I see you? And you still never told me just who it is you really are." She added.

"Well..." the voice echoed." "You can not see me…because I am constantly with you…lingering for ever more." She vanished only to reappeared in a new direction once more. "and….I am afraid…I am your past, your present, and your future."

A look of bewilderment spread across Hermione's face. She narrowed her eyes and looked off into the distance again.

"I'm afraid I do not understand whatever it is you mean." Hermione said frankly.

"Wait…what am I saying? This is stupid. I have got to be dreaming." She gave a sigh, turning away from the direction of the voice and crossing her arms as ifrefusing to believe that this was really happening.

"I thought I told you, you are not dreaming, Hermione." The voice echoed into the darkness.  
Hermione turned around slowly, a look of shock written all over her face.

"How do you know my n-name?"

"Never you mind, my child…besides I am here to bring you a message, to warn you that you are in grave danger."

"What? What are you talking about?" Hermione asked, looking around, trying to see who was there and if it was the one person she suspected.

"I can not tell you what it is you need to look out for….but I can show you." The voice vanished and dispersed in every direction, finally leave Hermione standing there alone.

"What do you mean 'you can't tell me but you can show me'?" Hermione asked but no reply came. "Hello? Hellllooo?" Hermione became more frustrated. "Where are you? Hello?"  
She began to spin around. She was lost and confused and didn't know what to do. She had no idea where she was. All she knew was she just suddenly felt empty inside, like she was alone and would always be alone.

Hermione suddenly stopped and looked up, as if hoping to find the same voice again.

"LOOK! I JUST WANT TO WAKE UP NOW!" Hermione shouted at no one in particular. "Okay?" She gave a giant sigh. And then…suddenly…out of nowhere, a very bright light appeared.

At first it was small and then…it became bigger and bigger with every inch it got closer to Hermione.

Hermione let out a scream or at least she tried to... but it was muffled by the bright white light as it engulfed everything in its path including Hermione.

As Hermione was being pulled and swallowed up into the light…she could suddenly hear that familiar female voice again.

"Listen and I will take you on this prolong journey, backwards through time. You have ignored your visions and your dreams for the last time. And now….. Hermione… you must pay close attention. You are the only one that can stop this. You have been…. forewarned."

_"My visions and dreams? How does she know about that?"_ Hermione thought traveling and spiraling down the bright and long tunnel.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Hermione screamed as she came abruptly to a stop and hit the ground hard with a loud thud.

Hermione laid on the ground for a second. She then finally picked up her head to look around, to find any trace of where she was but her vision was too blurry for her to see anything at all.

Finally, she found the strength to pull herself up off the ground. Her vision still a little bit of a blur; Hermione looked around._ "Where am I now?"_ Hermione thought to herself.  
"Where is everyone? Draco? Harry? Ron? Ginny? Anyone? Hello?"

"This is stupid!" she added rubbing her eyes. Finally, her vision came back to her and she realized where it was she had traveled. She was outside where her and Harry had once sat under the branches of the appletree not to long ago before she disappeared and was swept away by the darkness.

Hermione finally realized that it was now in the dead of night and the rain was now pouring and coming down rather hard. Although it was raining, Hermione seemed to be completely dry, not a single drop of water rested on her and yet…she felt so cold still.

"How can this be?" Hermione asked no one in particular. "How could I have just ended up back here? I thought that voice had something to show me?" Hermione crossed her arms and pulled her robes tightly around her. She gave a shiver from the cold air and suddenly noticed how eerie the castle looked in this weather.

"That is strange." Hermione stated, gazing up at the massive building in which we call Hogwarts as a giant lighting bolt struck the sky and reached out to one of the castle towers.  
"There is something terribly odd about this place."

She couldn't help but to notice that Hogwarts somehow looked….different? That is because it was different…very different indeed. To Hermione, it looked old and decrepit, not at all like the Hogwarts she knew.

Another lighting bolt rang out and stretched causing the sky to light up with radiating electricity.

A long cold shiver ran gently through Hermione's spine.

Was it from the cold rainy air? Or was it perhaps because of the dark, inexplicable fear and dreaded sight in which the castle projected causing her to feel such fright, leaving a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach?

00000000

"Hermione! HERMIONE!" Harry shouted. "Hermione, please wake up." He cried out.

Harry was sitting on his knees, on the ground, Hermione in his arms. She seemed to have been unconscious but somehow was breathing terrible fast.

Harry was even more confused than before. All he could remember was that the sky suddenly became dark and depressing and then suddenly Hermione just passed out, loosing all consciousness.

"HERMIONE!" Harry began again, tapping her in the face, trying to do anything to help her regain consciousness again. But nothing did help. It was to late. She couldn't possible hear him now. Hermione was long gone, lost deep inside…what was to be known as…her dream.

0000000

A/N: Okay, sorry to stop you guys but just to let you know…it may start to get a tad bit confusing as you read on. This whole part keeps bouncing back and forth between what Hermione is doing and then to what the people she is trying to overhear are doing and then back to flashbacks Hermione keeps having. So… sorry if I confused anyone. I'll try and do my best to explain everything to the best of my ability. Lol. So let me know if you don't understand something and I'll try to explain it better.

"I've been looking all over for you!" Hermione overheard in the distance. She noticed that the voice she heard was the same voice of the woman she was talking to before she got swallowed up by the light and ended back here at Hogwarts. "Why are you sitting out here in the pouring rain all alone?"

"Where is that coming from?" She couldn't help but to look around to see who could possible be out here at this time of night in the rain, other then herself of course. Hermione continued to look around but saw no one at first.

Then, out of nowhere, she spotted a man sitting on the bench just over yonder and what appeared to be a woman walking up to him.

Although they were too far away from Hermione and she couldn't see them all to well, for some reason she could hear them perfectly, as if they were standing right next to her.

"Aren't you cold?" the woman continued, moving closer to the man sitting on the bench.  
Hermione listened very intently. She was determined to find out just who these two people were. She began to run in the direction of the voices, striving to reach the end of this never-ending quest.

It felt like she just kept running forever. Just running down an empty never-ending hallway that seemed to be growing and stretching with every step she took.

The man just seemed to have ignored her questions. "There is something that I must tell you." Hermione continued to listen. She could now see that the man had his head tilted downward. He twiddled nervously with his fingers, refusing to dare look up at the one he loved.

A/N: I really don't think I need to explain this but this part that is in all italic….. even though it is still going on with the two people that you don't know of yet…Hermione is now having a little flashback thing as she is running and trying to catch up with these people. Get it? Lol. Like I said before, I really don't think I needed to say that since its kind of self-explanatory but I mine as well just do it anyway. Lol. Okay so I think I'll just shout up now.

_"'Oh'." Hermione began to speak in just a whisper. She couldn't help but to feel dread and panic. She suddenly began to bite on her lower lip. Hermione then took a seat next to Draco on the bench. He sat leaned forward, his arms resting on his knees._

"For a long time…..I wanted to tell you this." He continued. "But I could never find the heart to…" He began to brake off, continuing to keep his head down, still never daring to look up from his feet. "I could never find the heart to tell you….you were a bet, Lenne."

"Lenne?" Hermione echoed. "Who is Lenne? And where have I hear that name before?" she added as she approached the two. Finally, she could see them clearly now.

Hermione now faced the back of the woman called Lenne. She had very pretty, luscious, short curly brown hair.

Both Lenne and the man she had been talking to were wearing old fashion Hogwarts robes. Hermione could tell just by looking at their robes that Lenne belonged in Gryffindor and that the man obviously belonged in Slytherin.

"Hello?" Hermione called after them but they didn't seem to have heard her.

"Hello?" she repeated, taking a step toward them. As she did, she accidentally tripped and began to topple over, heading straight for the woman named Lenne.

But instead of smacking right into the woman….Hermione seemed to have just went straight through her. Doing so, Hermione smacked hard into the ground. She quickly got back up and turned to face the woman now.

Hermione's eyes widened as she stared in disbelief at Lenne.

She let out a horrifying scream as she stared into the face of…..HERSELF?

0000000

**A/N: OH MY GOD! I told you that you guys are going to be like…'WHAT THE FUCK!' When you read this. Or perhaps you're all like….'OH PLEASE! NO big deal. I saw that coming. No big shock here. I think you need to go back and rewrite this damn chapter again because you FUCKING SUCK!' Lol. Just kidding.**

**But reading Dumdumditz23's review for chapter nine, enter the darkness, made me laugh so much. You're all like 'Who the hell is lenne?' As soon as I read that, it instantly reminded me of what Yuna said in FFx-2. I dunno if you did that on purpose but I would assume so. But either way… it made me laugh so hard. So thanks for that. Lol.**

**And for those of you who dunno how to say Lenne's name. Just to let you know…it's not Lenny (as in the guy's name. Lol) like my sister thought it was. Lol. It's more like…Lenny but without the ee sounding part. If that makes any sense at all. Or if any of you have ever played FFx-2…then you would automatically know how to say it.  
But I'm sorry that I had to leave you guys hanging there. I know that I always do that but I have to leave you begging for more. Otherwise you guys may never come back. Lol.**

**DracoLover666**


	12. The Nightmares

**A/N: Like before in the last chapter, the spots that are in all italics are Hermione's flash back type of thing. Keep in mind that it is still happening with the other two people too.**

**So anyway…I present to you all…  
THE VERY NEXT CHAPTER! **

Chapter Eleven  
The Nightmares

"Hello?" she repeated, taking a step toward them. As she did, she accidentally tripped and began to topple over, heading straight for the woman named Lenne. But instead of smacking right into the woman….Hermione seemed to have just went straight through her. Doing so, Hermione smacked hard into the ground. She quickly got back up and turned to face the woman now.

Hermione's eyes widened as she stared in disbelief at Lenne.

She let out a horrifying scream as she stared into the face of……HERSELF?

00000000

Hermione didn't move an inch. She just stood there, practically frozen in time as she continued to stare deep into her own face.

She opened her mouth to say something but Hermione was in so much shock…that no sound came.

"I-I-I'm a bet?" Lenne's voice rang out through the sky, at the words the man spoke, telling her she meant nothing to him all along, that she was nothing but a bet.  
Hermione saw that tears had begun to form in her eyes.

"No." Hermione whispered, shaking her head from side to side, trying to shake away the whole image that surrounded her. "NOOO!" she cried out more loudly than before. "Not again!"

Tears continued to fill Lenne's eyes as the man's words buzzed and flowed around inside her head. "I'm a bet?" she whispered. "Just a bet?" Images of what Hermione thought were just her dream, flashed threw her mind.

_"THAT'S ALL I EVER WAS TO YOU, WASN'T I?" Hermione shouted at Draco._

"I can't believe you. I spilled my heart out for you." Lenne continued to scream. "I told you how I truly felt about you all of these years and you LIED to me, Liam."

"Liam?" Hermione echoed.

Another flash of black and white but very vivid images burned through Hermione's mind.

_"You changed me. You put me against my friends and you manipulated me into thinking you really love me."_

_Draco jumped up too, now standing in front of Hermione. "I DO LOVE YOU, HERMIONE!"_

"How can you say that?" Lenne said furiously.

_"HOW CAN YOU HONESTLY SIT HERE AND SAY THAT?"_

Tears now blinded Hermione as she watch Lenne and Liam continue to argue, the memories piercing through her mind.

_"HERMIONE!" Draco screamed._ The words echoed inside Hermione's head as each memory continued to overwhelm her.

_"I love you, Draco."_

_"Please, don't go, Hermione." Draco cried, more tears flooding his eyes. "I love you." he rested his forehead on her cheek. "I'm so sorry, Hermione." he lifted his head and looked into her eyes._

"STOOOOOOOOP!" Hermione screamed rather loudly. "PLEASE STOP! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" She continued to shout…shutting out all of her memories.

She shook her head then stopped, holding the sides of her head, freeing herself from all her memories.

"I want to go home." Hermione whispered softly, watching Liam and Lenne still.

Suddenly her vision blurred and everything around her, the whole image and scene, began to fade and melt away slowly…leaving her all alone, crying.

She was now back in that empty, lonely, and dark forgotten place, filled with sadness and dread.

"Do you see why this, Liam and I, was never meant to be?" That familiar female voice…Lenne…came.

Hermione, who was now pushing away more of her tears, looked up just in time to find someone…herself…coming slightly toward her but remained hidden in the darkness.  
A small gasp escaped her lips as she caught sight of Lenne.

"All I ever did was love him…and he did nothing but cause me pain. Pain that will live on forever." Lenne's voice echoed as she continued to hide in the shadows.

Hermione continued to look down at her feet, avoiding Lenne's eyes.

Tears could still be found deep inside them. "I know." Hermione whispered. "I remember….I can feel it inside me…your feelings?" She said softly as she finally looked up into the face of her own that was still covered with a blanket of darkness.

"Or…are they my own?"

"The whole time…" She broke off. "The whole time I watched you and Liam, I could see Draco and I… I felt everything so well. Like it really happened. But I do not understand."

"This happened …more then a thousand years ago." Lenne echoed. "And it is prevailing once again. Liam is the same arrogant, selfish, bastard we once knew back then.

"So it's true?" Hermione asked, her hands folded in front of her. "This all really happened long ago?"

Lenne nodded in agreement.

"You two, Lenne and Liam, you were reborn as Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy." Lenne told Hermione.

"No." Hermione whispered, shaking her head with disagreement. _"No way!"_

"What Trelawney told you…was true…everything…was true." Lenne said, the story starting to unfold a little.

"I don't believe you." Tears began to flow down her cheeks.

For Hermione knew it was true. She knew everything was true…but she was so lost…deep in denial. She couldn't admit it to herself. She didn't want to admit it.

"You are the only one who can stop it from happening again, Lenne." Lenne's voice continued on.

"Stop. Calling me. That. My name is not Lenne." Hermione said rather rudely, through clutching teeth. She was starting to shake with anger as she spoke. "My name is Hermione Granger."

"Believe what you want." Lenne spoke in no more than a whisper, moving a little closer to Hermione. Half of her face was still hidden by the darkness of the shadows but the other half…could now been seen, revealing a glowing hollow eye and deteriorating skin.  
Hermione began to back up gradually, swallowing hard. "W-w-who a-are you?" Hermione or should I say…Lenne…stuttered.

Lenne continued to move closer to Hermione.

She reached out…revealing herself finally.

Hermione gave a loud gasp of horror as she finally caught sight of Lenne.

Her eyes were full of emptiness and cavernous, her flesh was rotting, almost fully decayed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Hermione let out a horrid and terrifying scream.

00000000

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"HERMIONE! HERMIONE…calm down!" Draco tried to comfort Hermione. He had both hands on her shoulders, trying to calm her a bit.

Hermione was sitting bolt upward in one of the Hospital Wing beds, breathing rather hard with each breath she took.

"Oh my god." She said, a hand on her chest, trying to catch her breath.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked, panic in his voice. "What the bloody hell happened to you? Madam Pomfrey had to rush you in here a-a-and Harry was going on about how you just passed out or something."

"I…I…dunno. I don't remember." Hermione answered, Draco now took a sit in the chair next to where Hermione lay.

"It is okay, Hermione. Whatever happened…whatever went on…it is all over now. You are okay now, Hermione." Draco spoke softly to Hermione, putting a warm hand on her cheek. Hermione lay back down in the Hospital Wing bed as she began to speak once again.

"I…I remember I had a dream again." She looked into Draco's eyes. "About us." She finished but he said nothing. Instead he just remained leaning back in his chair and listened intently to the words Hermione spoke.

"Well a nightmare really." Hermione corrected herself.

"I was sorrowed by nothing but black." She took a small pause, wondering if she should continue on.

"I kept hearing this voice…my own voice. She warned me that I needed to put a stop to this and that I was the only one who _could _stop it."

"Put a stop… to what?" Draco asked.

Hermione looked away from Draco.

"Ummm..t-that's not important right now." Hermione couldn't possibly bare to tell him the truth, that after all this…they weren't meant to be together.

"She warned me that if I didn't act fast…that we would end up like we did in the past."

"The… past?" Draco asked, a bit of a confused look on his face. It was true; he thought that maybe something went on with him and Hermione long ago, something that they both remembered. It was true that they both felt the connection toward each other but Draco didn't believe that they could possible be… reborn.

"You know what…lets stop." Hermione said. "It was stupid. Just a nightmare." She really didn't want to get into it…not now…not ever.

This whole thing was stupid. Trelawney had to be making it all up…just like she did everything else. Hermione and Draco weren't really reborn. It was pointless to think that way. And as far as her nightmare…. Hermione thought ….was just as meaningless and absurd.

"What time is it?" She asked Draco.

He glanced down at his wristwatch for a second.

"Eleven-thirty five." Draco answered.

_"Oh no! I'm late."_ Hermione thought. She slowly got up off the bed…or at least she tried to but before she could Draco put a hand up to stop her.

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Where do you think you are going?"

Hermione pretended to think for a second. "Ummm…I believe I am going to class now."

Draco stood up, as did Hermione.

She tried to go around him but he moved in front of her, blocking her path once again.

"I am not letting you go." He informed her.

Hermione put her hands on her hips and gave him her oh-really-now type of look.

"Don't give me that look." Draco commanded. "I'm doing this for your own good. You are in no mood to be strolling off to class…not after what happened…your condition isn't---"  
Hermione cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

"My condition?" Hermione asked, her hands still on her hips. She now gave him her oh-you-think-you-know-everything-now look.

"Yes." Draco answered and then proceeded on with finishing his sentence he started before. "Your condition isn't stable enough, Hermione. You passed out. I'm not letting you go."

"I'm standing up just fine." Hermione protested. "I seem perfectly stable and just fine. Therefore…I am going to class now…and you can't stop me."

She pushed him out of her way. Draco fell backward and landed in the chair he once sat in next to Hermione's hospital bed.

Hermione then proceeded to walk away from him and headed off toward her potions class. "At least let me walk you." Draco hollered after Hermione. He got up rather quickly and followed her out the door.

"Why?" She asked, now in the hallway. She was a little ways in front of Draco still but he caught up to her pretty quickly. "So you can protect me if anything shall come and hurt me?" Hermione teased giving a small laugh.

Draco now walked on the right side of Hermione. He was rather close to her.

He pretended to think for a second, just as Hermione had done. "Yeah, I suppose… and maybe just the little fact that it's my class too." He laughed, giving her a playful shove, knocking her over a little.

"Please, don't push me with my… 'unstable condition.'" She made quotations with her fingers as she continued to tease him.

They both laughed.

Draco's hand suddenly brushed up against Hermione's. Hermione quickly crossed her arms over her chest and looked away, feeling a little bit of nervousness all of a sudden.

"Oh come on, Mione." Draco said, looking at Hermione as they both continued to walk to class. "We made-out underwater in the lake…but I can't hold your hand?"

A smile appeared on Hermione's face as she remembered the incident that happened outside in the lake on the school grounds.

Her hands suddenly fell to her sides again as she looked back at Draco. He then grabbed her hand and they continued on toward their destination. Hand in Hand.

000000

"Quiet!" Professor Snape snapped at his class. "I said…QUIET! If you all would rather copy the notes I give you …instead outline the next two chapters…then I suggest you all SHUT YOUR MOUTHS!"

He slammed his fist on his desk to get their attention as his voice boomed through his classroom.

Once everyone remained quiet again…Professor Snape then continued on with his lesson, dictating the notes as he flicked a wave of his wand and the words he spoke began to appear on the blackboard.

Draco, who was sitting toward the front of the classroom, turn around to face Hermione (who sat closer to the back.) Harry sat to Hermione's right and Ron sat on the stool to the right of Harry.

He smiled and mouthed, "I love you, Mione."

Hermione smiled back and mouthed, "I love you more." She gave a little wave and Draco turned back around to face the front again.

"Psssttt…" Harry called from Hermione's right. "Psssttt…Mione?" He tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention.

"Yeah?" Hermione answered.

"Hermione….you're…ummm…you are…bleeding." Harry told her.

"Huh?"

Harry pointed toward Hermione's stomach and Hermione looked down at her shirt.

She saw that Harry was indeed correct.

She was bleeding.

Hermione got up from her stool and stood next to it. She continued to look down at her stomach, watching her blood pour from her body. That's when she heard the gunshot echo out. She felt it pierce deep through her stomach.

Hermione clamped both hands to her stomach. Then lifted them in front of her, watching them, covered in blood.

She let out a horrifying and gruesome scream. Ron, who had been fast asleep, drooling all over this parchment, suddenly jerked awake. Harry, who had been copy down the notes, suddenly focused his attention on Hermione, as did the rest of the class.

Everyone was now staring at Hermione, wondering what had happened. Even Snape had turned around to see what was the matter. He was too much in shock and bewilderment to be mad at Hermione's outburst.

"Miss…Miss Granger?" He said calmly. "What happened?"

Hermione looked up at Snape. "I'm b-b-bleeding." She answered pointing to her stomach but never took her eyes of Professor Snape.

"I do not see anything, Miss Granger."

No one in the room moved an inch. They just sat there, mouths ajar from shock, staring at Hermione.

Hermione glanced down at her hands, which she now had back in front of her. There was no blood this time.

Her gaze shot back to her stomach…and yet again…no blood.

"But…" She stared. "But Harry told me I was….." Her voice trailed off.

"Mione, I didn't tell you anything. I was copying notes down the whole time." Harry declared.

"But…"

"Miss Granger? Would you like to go back down to the Hospital Wing?" Snape asked, the class still staring at Hermione. "Mr. Malfoy…take Miss Granger down to the Hospital Wing, please." The professor ordered Draco before Hermione could even answer.

"Yes, Professor." Draco got up, gathering his belongings and followed Hermione out the door.

When they got into the hall, Draco suddenly grabbed Hermione's arm and spun her around to face him. "That's not the way to the Hospital Wing."

He let go of her.

"I'm not going to the Hospital Wing." Hermione said flat out.

She headed off into the opposite direction from the Hospital Wing. She left Draco standing there for a few seconds.

"Well at least tell me what that little outburst was all about." He said, running to catch up with her. He stopped running when he met up with her at her side.

Hermione never answered.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked.

"To talk to Trelawney."

"Why would you want to talk to her for?"

"About what just happened." Hermione told him, answering his question.

"Well…what happened back there?" He asked again.

Hermione stopped short and turned to face Draco. Draco stopped as well but never turned to face Hermione.

"Nothing." Hermione simply replied.

"Nothing?" Draco asked, finally turning to face her. He looked into her eyes. "Nothing? Don't give me nothing. Something happened…and I think I deserve to know."

"Why? Why do you want to know?" Hermione suddenly became all defense. She didn't know why. She was scared and wasn't really sure what happened back there.

All she knew was she had to talk to Trelawney…and fast.

"Because I care about, Hermione." Draco said truthfully.

Hermione still didn't answered. Instead she continued to stare at Draco, her arms crossed in protest.

"Harry didn't tell you anything, Hermione. You weren't bleeding. Why can't you just tell me? Was it another vision?" Draco continued to asked questions.

"I.. _WAS_…bleeding." Hermione tried to make him believe. "I was. I heard the gunshot, Draco. I felt it."

Draco gave her a confused look.

"It's happening again." Hermione continued. "I can feel it." She whispered. "And as much as I or you… refuse to believe it…its happening all over. My dream… the one I just had before… it was right. I have to stop it. I have to stop it before its to late."

"Hermione, slow down. You're not making an sense." Draco took her hand.

Hermione's eyes rolled to the back of her head and then rolled back to the front as another vision came into play at the touch of Draco's hand.

HERMIONE'S VISION

Hermione caught a glimpse of Draco in the Slytherin common room. He was talking with his two best friends, Crabbe and Goyle.

_"Okay…this is weird."_ Hermione thought to herself as she watched her vision very carefully. _"I have had this vision before….and now I'm having it again?"_

It was true. She had had this vision once before only this time she caught the very last glimpse of the scene.

"And I'm going to do it all out of pure bliss and pleasure with no ill regrets. When I do, she is the one who is going to be the fool."

Draco's words seemed to burn deep in her mind as her vision slowly faded into nothingness and she snapped back to reality.

END OF HERMIONE'S VISION

Hermione pulled her hand away from Draco and looked down at her feet.

"Just forget about what you saw, Hermione." Draco told her. "Sure…it was once true…but," He looked into her eyes and could see a hint of sadness. "But that's over now. And I do love you."

Hermione continued to look at her feet. "I know. But… then why do I keep having this vision?" She finally looked up. "Something is wrong, Draco. I can feel it. And I dunno what to do."

Draco went to pull her into a hug.

But before he could she back away. "I'm going to talk to Trelawney now." She added so that it wouldn't make it look like she didn't want him to hug her.

She then hurried off into the direction of Trelawney's office.

"Lenne? Wait." Draco called from behind her.

Hermione stopped in her place but never turned around to face Draco.

"What?" She said, taken aback for a second.

"I said wait." Draco replied, facing Hermione's back still.

"No. What did you call me?" Hermione remained still, her back to Draco. She didn't dare turn around. Not yet. She seemed to be in a state of shock.

Did he really call her…what I think he called her?

_"Did he call me…what I think he called me?"_ Hermione thought to herself. She closed her eyes as her thoughts rang out.

Draco obviously heard.

"I called you….Hermione…didn't I?"

"No. That's not what you said." Hermione finally spun around to face Draco. Worry was written all over her face. "That's not what you called me. You called me….Lenne!"

00000000

**A/N: WHOA! So what did you all think about that chapter? Lol. Well its would be best to tell me in a review…lol. So go do it. Also let me know if anything might be the least bit confusing. I'll try to explain it better in the next chapter.**

**Well its like two in the morning and I am finally done with this chapter and I can finally move on to the next one. Not right now of course…because I am so tired and I need to go to bed before I fall asleep.**

**Well good-night all. Or good-morning or even good-afternoon. It all depends on when you are reading this but the point is….. Farwell until next time.**

**DracoLover666**


	13. Broken Hearts

**A/N: For the last chapter…since I haven't updated in so long…I couldn't even begin to tell you how nervous I was about posting. lol. But I just wanted to give shout outs to those of you who review...**

**Sunflower18: You're so cute. I love your reviews. They are always short sweet and to the point. Lol**

**DanRadcliffe5666: I know that a lot of people are probably going to be confused because I haven't updated in so long and people probably forgot what was going on. Not your fault. Lol. I had to read it over myself. That's kinda bad since I'm the one writing it. Anyway, sorry that I confused you. I'll try to explain what's going on for you and anyone else that's confused.**

**Ok, so basically it starts off with the bet. Draco finally falls for Hermione but Pansy, being the jealous person she is, doesn't like it. Pansy then comes up with a plan to get rid of Hermione. Everything that happened in "the bet" was supposed to make you think that everything really happened. Only in this story, you come to find out that it happened long ago and Hermione and Draco have been reborn. All of the visions Hermione gets are really memories of her past life as Lenne or show her what's to come in the future. Was that still confusing? Sorry, it's just that I have trouble explaining things to people. And let me know if I left anything out.**

**Azuraruins: It's about time you started reviewing again...lol. Just kidding. You know I love you my sista. It'll be nice to finally hang out with you over the summer...well until you leave for France. But don't worry about it to much. You'll be fine there. I'm sure.**

**NetVista: You are so awesome. Without you I'd probably be getting so many flames saying something like.. "OMG you suck...you dunno how to spell." Lol. Well I can't wait until you finish the next chapter to your story. It's going to be so awesome. And thanks for that really really long review luv yas much.**

**Peppermint-swirl: You said that you wait for my next chapter everyday…AWWWW! That's so sweet but I feel bad because I keep making all of you wait for like months.**

**Sweetdreams: Thanks for saying you like the names. And yeah that is really weird that you have a friend named Liam. That's got to be really weird reading his name in here every time. Lol. And that's so awesome that you read both stories in like one day. You rock!**

**SilverMoon765: Hey Morgan. Thanks for reviewing. And I'm glad you got an account just so you could give me signed reviews. Lol. But how did you know that I had this chapter finished before I even posted it? Lol. I don't remember telling you. Well anyway. You should definitely post some of your stuff on here too since I know you have some really good ones.**

**There are still tons of people that I didn't get to thank but you should know that I love ya all and that I appreciate every reviewer. Well thanks again you guys. Luv yas much and enjoy.**

Chapter Twelve  
Broken Hearts

"I don't see how this is going to work"

At that Ginny gave a small sigh and opened one of her eyes, leaving the other closed still. She and Hermione sat cross-legged on the floor of Hermione's bedroom, the lights off and candles completely surrounding the two of them. "Well no wonder." Ginny replied, opening both eyes and giving another sigh. "Close your eyes, Hermione and relax."

"How can I do that? You know…with so much going on?" Hermione, who sat across from Ginny, stated. "I…just…" Her voice trailed off.

But before she could finish, Ginny started up again. "Hermione…you're forgetting the whole point in meditation. It's meant_ TO_ relax you." Ginny once again closed her eyes and relaxed herself.

"You're right, Gin."

"Of course I'm right, silly." Ginny giggled, her eyes still closed. "Now…close your eyes and sit up completely straight…now take a deep breath."

Hermione sighed, taking a deep breath. "I just need to relax." She once again took at deep breath and closed her eyes, her back perfectly straight. "But…"

"OH…for the love of…." Ginny almost screamed, opening both eyes this time and stared straight across at Hermione. "Hermione…there is obviously something on your mind. Now…what is it?"

"Ummm…." Hermione loosened herself up and got up off the floor. "It's nothing. Really." She insured Ginny. On the other hand, Ginny wasn't quite buying it as much as Hermione thought she would.

"Oh come off it, Mione. There is obviously something you want to talk about. So…spill. Come on. Out with it."

Hermione began to pace back and forth, stepping in between candle after candle. "It's just that…well…I feel so alone." She stopped and looked over at Ginny, who still sat on the floor.

"What are you talking about, Hermione?" Ginny looked back up at Hermione. "You are not alone. You are very well liked and you have friends."

"No, not like that. I just mean…" Hermione's voice trailed off as she began to pace her bedroom floor again.

"What?" Ginny asked looking sympathetic toward Hermione.

"I mean…this whole thing with Draco." She let out another sigh.

"What?" Ginny let out a little giggle, a bit of a confused look on her face. Hermione stopped pacing once more and looked at Ginny.

"What is so funny?"

"Nothing… it's just that…" Ginny never finished her sentence. Hermione shook her head in disgust and moved over to the door. "I don't mean it like that, Mione. I just don't quite get what you mean."

Hermione continued to move over to her bedroom door. She opened it and looked around the hall and then turned her gaze over to Draco's bedroom door. It was closed. Hermione then reappeared in her room and closed her door once more. "Listen, okay. I never told you exactly what happened." She paused and walked back over to Ginny and sat down across from her. "But…well...this whole reborn thing is still on my mind." Hermione began to look down at her hands that rested in her lap now.

"What is it?" Ginny asked, looking even more concerned at her friend.

Hermione then began telling Ginny all about when she was outside with Harry…what he had told her about him being in love with her. About how she supposable passed out. About that so called eerie and bizarre dream she had and how it didn't really seem like a dream at all. She told her about Lenne's warning and what had happened in potions class.

"Its like…one thing leads to another a-a-and I'm already confused as it is."

Ginny really didn't know what to say at that. She didn't know what to make of any of this. She wanted to help but she was just as confused as Hermione. "Wait…didn't you talk to Trelawney after that whole thing in potions class? What did she have to say?" Ginny added rather hastily.

Hermione, who had again began to pace around the room, suddenly stopped and looked at Ginny. "Oh that's right. I almost forgot abou-----"

HERMIONE'S VISTION

"LOOK…you said it yourself…" Draco began, tears slowly forming in his eyes. "You told me…..you told me that you changed it… just by the simple fact that you told Ginny ahead of time."

"You're right. I said that I changed it. But, Draco. That's just a small fraction of the outcome. That's not going to change everything. It's still going to happen whether you or I want it to. It's still going to happen." Hermione finished almost in a shout, turning her back to Draco.

Tears slowly rolled down her cheeks and she soon became blinded by more of them.

"It's still going to happen…." She added in a whisper. "….and the only way.." She couldn't even bring herself to finish her sentence but she knew she had to.

"Please." was all Draco could manage to let out.

"…the only way we can stop it completely…" she let out a small sigh, more tears rolling rapidly down her cheeks.

"Please..don't."

"I have to." Hermione began to cry more. She finally turned around to face him once more.

"Hermione, please..." Draco cried. "Please don't do this."

She looked deep into his eyes and could see the hurt in them and knew it was real…his pain…was real.

"…The only way we can completely stop it from happening again..is-----"

"HERMIONE!" came a small voice from the distance. It was Ginny and at the very sound of her voice…it instantly pulled Hermione back and she snapped back to reality.

END OF HERMIONE'S VISION

"Hermione?" Ginny called again. "What happened? Are you okay?"

Hermione open her eyes only to fine she was lying on her bedroom floor. "Ummmm..I..I think so." Hermione could feel herself shaking slightly, feeling the tears still fresh in her eyes.

"What happened?" Ginny asked once more, kneeling at Hermione's side.

"I had a vision." Hermione slowly sat up. "…Of me and Draco, although I haven't the slightest clue on what we were going on about." She began rubbing her head as she completely got up off the floor, Ginny still kneeling beside her. "Although..I think I would have found out if only I wasn't drawn back to reality by someone's voice." Hermione laughed as she looked down at Ginny.

Ginny frowned. "Opps." She giggled.

"Well what else did you see?" Ginny asked, even more concern could be heard in her voice than before. She quickly got up of the floor and followed after Hermione into the bathroom. Hermione stared at herself in the mirror for a few seconds and quickly splashed water on her face.

"It's really hard to explain." she said, quickly wiping her face and heading back into her room before Draco could hear them talking. Ginny walked in and Hermione shut the door behind her, leaning her back against it. "Well…" Hermione began as Ginny took a seat on Hermione's bed.

"We were fighting. Something about….how I found a way to change everything from happening again. But before I could tell him…mind you …it seemed like I really didn't want to say it…he knew what I was going to say before hand."

"Wow!" Ginny stared across the room at Hermione. "You have it rough… don't you?"

"I..I just dunno what to do." Hermione slid down to the floor, her back still up against her bedroom door. "I mean..the look on his face…it was horrible. I was hurting him and you could see it, Gin." Hermione buried her face in her knees and began to cry.

"OH! Mione!" Ginny stood up and reached out a hand...although she was still on the other side of Hermione's room. "Don't…don't cry, Mione." Ginny let down her hand and walked over to Hermione.

"No! You don't understand." Hermione looked up just in time to see Ginny kneeling down in front of her. "It was a vision which means…naturally.." she broke off. She wiped the tears from her eyes. "…naturally it will come true…as to when..I'm not sure. But I know that it will and when it does.." Hermione broke off again.

"I saw it once in a vision. I DON'T WANT TO HAVE TO SEE IT AGAIN!" Hermione shouted.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Startled, Hermione and Ginny both jumped up.

"W-w-who is it?" Hermione stuttered, trying to calm her pounding heart.

"Ummm..me." Draco called from the other side of the door. Hermione quickly opened it to find Draco standing there. He had his arm resting on the door post. He looked up just in time to find Hermione opening the door and gave her a smile.

"What's going on?" He asked, looking at Hermione and then shifting his gaze over to Ginny and back again.

No reply came.

"What's with all the candles?" Draco added, peering into Hermione's room.

"What's with all the questions?" Ginny, who stood behind Hermione, suddenly became on the defense. Hermione quickly shot her a look to stop and Ginny got the hint. She suddenly looked down feeling rather silly.

"I..think I need to talk to you." Draco told Hermione as he gave Ginny a weird look. "Is that alright?" He asked, turning his gaze back on Hermione. She nodded in agreement.

"OH, would you look at the time." Ginny practically shouted, making both Draco and Hermione jump a bit. She then pretended to look down at her wrist watch. Ginny then headed back into Hermione's room and gathered up her things, shoving them all in her school bag. "I best be off then." She laughed. "Oh yeah, Mione. Before I forget." She added hastily as she rummaged through her bag all while walking back up to Hermione and Draco.

"Here's that book I thought you should read. Just different ways to meditate."

She handed the book over to Hermione and Hermione took it. "Hope it helps."

"Thanks, Gin." Ginny nodded and smiled weakly. With that, she slipped past under Draco's arm, who was still standing in the doorway, and descended down the stairs and out the portrait hole.

Hermione held the book close to her chest, almost as if hugging it tight. "So…" she began, avoiding Draco's eyes.

"I just wanted to say----" Draco started.

_"It's going to happen. I can feel it."_ Hermione's thoughts whispered inside her head. Draco stopped talking and gave her a weird look.

"What's going to happen? What can you feel?"

Still holding the book close to her, Hermione turned her gaze on Draco very abruptly. She then quickly looked away._ "Note to self: Try not to think so loudly in font of Draco."_

Draco's mouth fell open slightly. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Hermione didn't reply. She continued to look away, anywhere but Draco.

"Fine." He added and with that Draco turned to leave but Hermione tried to stop him.

"Wait."

Draco turned back around to face Hermione again. "What?"

"Alright. I'm sorry. Okay?" Hermione turned her back to Draco and walked to the middle of her room and stop. She turned to face him once more. "It's not that I wanted to keep everything from you."

Draco finally moved into Hermione's room.  
"It's just that…I'm already so confused. Trying to explain it to someone else…it just doesn't help matters at all."

"No. But you have no problem explaining it to Ginny. Do you?"

Draco turned to leave once more but suddenly stopped at the sound of Hermione's voice. "Fine. Okay. You're right. I was telling Ginny but it's only because I don't want to hurt you."

Draco stood still and never turned around to face her. "Yeah..and?"

"And I think you have a right to know…even if I'm not exactly ready or if I really don't understand it myself."

Draco didn't reply. He slowly turned to face Hermione.

Hermione looked away still clutching the book Ginny gave her tight. "I'm just scared, Draco."

Draco moved a little closer toward her. She continued to stare deeply at her bedroom floor. "What happened down in the dungeon...I'm not to sure but all I know is that it must have been like a vision. Only I could feel it this time. I was there when it was happening. It was so real. Harry turned to me and said I was bleeding…and then…when I looked down I saw it pouring out and I could feel the gun shot. I just screamed out but then something forced me back..and..and I realized Harry never told me that. I wasn't bleeding after all but I felt and saw it."

Draco moved closer and pulled Hermione into a hug.

"I know it sounds stupid, Draco but----"

"It doesn't sound stupid." Draco insured her, holding her close to him.

"Well as far as Trelawney goes…."

FLASHBACK

"…and that's about it. So.." Hermione, who sat on top of Trelawney's desk, had just finished telling Trelawney all about what happened in potions class. "..what exactly does that mean?"

"Hmmmm…" Trelawney thought for a second, rubbing her chin as she paced the floor of her class room. "I'm not quite sure at the moment."

"Do you think it really means anything at all?" Hermione continued to ask more questions.

"Its very possible, my dear. Anything is possible." Professor Trelawney finally stopped pacing, stopping in front of Hermione. "I think…it could possibly be another warning of some kind." She turned her back toward Hermione. "Perhaps.." she raised her pointer finger in the air as she continued to walk away from Hermione.

Trelawney then stopped and turned on her heal. "…Maybe its was something like your visions." She now looked directly into Hermione's eyes. "A memory of some sort. After all..from what you tell me about some of your visions..some you can tell are from the past, which if I may add, they seem to be memories of you past life and others are from the future, things you know will eventually come to be."

Hermione looked down at her feet as they dangled off Trelawney's desk.

"What's the matter, dear?" Professor Trelawney asked.

"It's just that…." Hermione's voice trailed off again. She looked back up at Trelawney. "I wish….I wish I didn't GET THESE STUPID VISION!"

"I know, dear. It's very frustrating." Trelawney continued. "But you have to understand…everything happens for a reason. Obviously something that happened in the past needs to be changed for whatever reason. For that, you were given a second chance to change things…you and Draco both."

"But you know as well as I do, Professor. Time is fading away. There really isn't much time left." Hermione finally stood up.

"Yes." Trelawney simply said, turning on her heal once more and began pacing back and forth. "But you mustn't give up hope. Not so soon...not yet. You will find away. I know it"  
There was a bit of silence. Trelawney continued to pace the floor, rubbing her chin as she thought to herself and Hermione stood there, biting on her lower lip, thinking rather hard herself.

"Professor?" Hermione said after awhile.

"Yes?" Trelawney looked up in the direction of Hermione.

"I have been doing a lot of thinking…and…" she broke off. "Well." Hermione picked up fast again. "I think I may have thought of away after all."

"Well that's fantastic! What is it, dear?" Trelawney asked, walking back over to Hermione. Hermione made a worried face. "I thought about this long and hard, Professor. But…."

"But what, Miss Granger?"

END OF HERMIONE'S FLASHBACK

Hermione couldn't bare to possible continue telling Draco the rest. She was now sitting on her bed and looking down at the floor. She was still clutching the book tight for some reason. Draco on the other hand, was still standing in the middle of her room, his hands in his pickets.

"Well you obviously told Trelawney." Draco started. "So what's the plan?"

Hermione looked up at Draco. She didn't want to get to that part. She didn't want to even think about her plan. She didn't want to hurt him...not again...not after what she saw in her vision and knew it had to be coming.

"It was stupid really. She said it wouldn't have worked anyway." Hermione lied.

"Oh." Draco said, his gaze falling to floor.

"Don't worry about it. Really. It's alright. Besides there's something else that I need to tell you." Hermione continued. "Something important."

Draco looked back up. "Go on then."

Hermione then began to pace her bedroom floor once again. "Well. Before when I was talking to Ginny. I had another vision." She stopped pacing and sat back down on her bed and waited for him to say something but he didn't reply. "It as about us and we were fighting about something."

Draco listened intently.

"Only I have no idea why or about what for that matter but.." Hermione couldn't hold it in any longer. She began to cry, tears rolling down her cheeks."

Draco walked over to Hermione and sat down next to her on the bed. "What is it?"

"It was horrible, Draco." She got up. "And what makes it even more frightening is that I know it is going to happen for real. I know that but I don't want it to." Hermione walked away from him and over to her bedroom door, the book still in her hands.

She opened the door and walked out. Draco followed after her.

"I know what its like to be scared but we will find away to beat this, Hermione. Together." Draco told her.

Hermione didn't reply. She was now standing on the stairs and Draco was standing in the hallway, watching the back of her head. She began to wobble back and forth, the book loosening from her hand just a little.

"Hermione?" Draco called, still watching her.

"I'm fine." She whispered. Although she was indeed not fine at all. She began to wobble more and the book completely loosened from her grip. It began toppling over, making a small thud sound with each step as it came in contact.  
"Hermione"  
Hermione opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out. She began to collapse. Draco, who saw this coming, ran over to the stairs and caught Hermione.

She landed softly in his arms.

HERMIONE'S VISION

Pansy laughed evilly.

"Isn't it obvious, Hermione? You STOLE DRACO AWAY FROM ME! You see it started off as just a bet." Pansy started to pace back and forth in front of Draco and Hermione. "But I knew…I KNEW.. it would end as something more."

Pansy took a pause and stopped pacing.

She now stood right in front of Hermione. "It was then that I realized that you weren't just a bet anymore. You were the one who he chose. You were the one that he loves. I could see it in his eyes. Every time he looked at you or thought about you, his eyes were full of warmth and love. Not at all like the usually coldness." She took another pause and glared hard at Hermione. "Do you know what I would give just to have him look at me the way he looks at you? Do you know what I would do just to have him love me the way he loves you?"

"It seems as though my other plans to break you two apart blew up in my face. That's why I have to take more drastic measures. That's why I have to destroy the one thing he cares about more then anything else in the world. The one thing that stands in the way of him and I. YOU!"

She reached into her robes and pulled out a gun and pointed it straight at Hermione----

END OF HERMIONE'S VISION

Draco pulled away from Hermione. Hermione was lying on the stairs and Draco was hovering over her.

"Sorry I pulled away and broke the connection but I didn't want to see that. Not again." Hermione looked up at him. "I had to see it once. I don't want to have to see it again."

"Do you know what this means?" Hermione asked as she sat up a little.

"No, what?" Draco asked, helping Hermione up. She finished descending down the stairs, Draco following close behind. When she finally reached the bottom, Hermione quickly spun around to meet Draco coming down the stairs.

"Didn't you see who was holding the gun this time?"

"Yeah, it was Pansy." Draco answered, taking a seat in the arm chair.

"Right." Hermione started, passing the floor as she thought to herself. "Which means that something changed. Back then it wasn't Pansy… remember? It was Ginny who shot me."

Draco sat up straight and thought for a second. "Yeah, you're right but then…how did it change?"

"I dunno. That's what I'm trying to figure out." Hermione bit on her lower lip as she continued to pace back and forth… thinking. "Ummm.."

"OH! Wait. I think I got it." Hermione said, her back to Draco.

"What?"

She quickly turned on her heal to face him again. "I remember something about..umm…me and Harry. He told me that he loved me." At this Draco made a face and he fists tightened. "Which Ginny obviously didn't like. Umm..Pansy..she…she used that to get inside Ginny's head long ago and turned her against me. Therefore, it was Ginny who shot me."

Hermione paced back and forth in front of Draco.

"Yeah..and?" Draco asked, not fully getting the whole picture.

"Well." Hermione continued. "When I was talking to Ginny upstairs before… I told her about that whole thing with me and Harry. Which means-----"

"Which means Pansy can no longer get in Ginny's head that way." Draco finished for her.

"Right." Hermione picked up again. "Therefore, Ginny takes no part in it now and Pansy is the one that will carry it out. Or until she comes up with another plan to get to Ginny or finds someone else." Hermione frowned, making a worried face.

Draco stood up as Hermione turned her back to him.

"This isn't fair." Hermione could hear Draco behind her say. "Why does it have to end this way still?" Hermione didn't reply. "There's got to be away to stop it...I know that you changed it but it's still not fair"  
"I know." She whispered as she closed her eyes and let out a sigh. She opened her mouth to talk once more but quickly closed it again, debating whether or not she should tell Draco. Hermione closed her eyes tighter as she bit on her lower lip. She could feel Draco moving closer to her with each step he took. "There is one way." Hermione whispered to Draco, her eyes still closed and her back still facing toward him.

Draco didn't seem to have heard. "I want to show you something, Hermione."

Hermione turned around to face Draco and saw him reaching in the pocket of his robes. He suddenly pulled out at small box and Hermione's mouth immediately dropped open. "Oh, Draco. You didn't."

"I know…" Draco suddenly kneeled down on one knee. "…I know that if people were to know about us that they wouldn't approve. Some people more then others. But, Hermione. I love you."

Hermione suddenly covered her mouth with both of her hands. This whole thing was overwhelming. For she knew what she had to do and now that Draco was kneeling down at her with a box which obviously contained a ring….it made things even harder for her.

"I don't care about anyone else. I care about you and I want to be with you." He looked up at her with his silvery-blue eyes. "So I'm here to ask you." His voice trailed off for a second. He opened the small box and Hermione let out a small gasp. "Would you, Hermione Granger, be my girlfriend?"

"Oh, Draco." Hermione couldn't get out the words she knew she had to say. Instead she just stood there looking down at Draco. "I..I dunno what to say." She lowered her hands to her sides finally.

"You don't have to say anything." He took her hand in his. "Just know that I love you." He slowly took the ring out of its box. The light casting a magical glow on it, it sparkled as Draco went to slip it on Hermione's ring finger. The ring had barely even touched Hermione's finger when images began to pour through.

HERMIONE'S VISION

"Oh my god!" Hermione repeated. Draco, who was still on the floor, took Hermione's ring finger and slipped the beautiful ring on finger. He then got up off the floor. He could see that Hermione had begun to cry as she held her hand up in front of her to view the ring that now lay upon her finger.

"Why are you crying?" Draco asked her.

"Because….its so beautiful." Hermione sobbed. Draco laughed and put his arm around her and gave a big hug.

END OF HERMIONE'S VISION

Hermione quickly pulled away her hand from Draco's grip before he could place the ring on her finger. "I'm sorry." was all Hermione could manage to mutter. "I'm so sorry, Draco. I can't." She began to back away from him. "I can't except this." A single tear escaped her eyes and gently rolled down her soft cheek. Followed by another.

"What?" a small whisper escaped Draco's lips. He got up slowly from the floor.

"I can't do this." Tears flowed from her eyes at the sound of her own voice. "I'm sorry. I can't be your girlfriend, Draco. I just can't." She turned away from him. Hermione couldn't possible bare to see the look of hurt on his face. More tears fell from her eyes as she continued. "I'm so.. so sorry. I really am."

Draco stood there facing Hermione's back as he stared down at his feet, speechless and on the verge of tears himself. (A/N: awwww and yeah don't be mad lol. Because I know some of you when you first started reading the "I can't except this." thing…you were like… "oh no she didn't…" so don't be mad. After all...this is a Hermione/Draco story.)

"I don't understand." The words finally found their way out. "Why are you doing this?" Draco almost shouted. He finally looked up at Hermione's back, his silvery-blue eyes lingering on her for a moment. "Don't you love me?" he whispered "I thought you loved me." She spun around quickly.

"I DO LOVE YOU, DRACO!" she pleaded. "I'm doing this…BECAUSE.. I love you." Draco's eyes continued to linger on her, burning deep into hers now. His gaze then fell back down toward the floor, expressing his sorrow and grief. "Don't you see what's happening?" Hermione waited for him to reply but it never came. "EVERYTHING IS HAPPENING AGAIN. DON'T YOU SEE IT?" More tears flooded her eyes and then gently rolled down her cheeks once more. "DON'T YOU SEE IT, DRACO?"

_"Why is she doing this?"_ Draco couldn't help but to think. He continued to stare down at his feet, tears slowly forcing their way through but he refused to dare let them fall. _"Do I really deserve this?"_

_"Yes, you do, Draco."_ That devious voice within his thoughts called out once more to him. _"Its all your fault…you're the reason, you selfish bastard. You're the reason all this has happened. It's all your fault."_

His hands balled into fists at his sides at his own thoughts. _"Shut up!"_ He thought through clutching teeth.

_"It's all your fault this had to happen. You did this to yourself. You're the reason. It was you and your selfish intentions that got you both killed."_

"No!" Draco whispered to himself, trying to push all this thoughts away. His fists tightened but quickly loosened up as Hermione got closer to him. She suddenly fell into his arms and buried her face in his chest. He rested this chin on her head and held her close to him.  
He finally let his tears fall as she began to speak once more. She pulled away from him. "I love you, Draco. You have to understand that that's why I'm doing this. I care about you and I don't want you to get hurt. So the only way we can stop it is if------"

"Stop!" Draco cried out. He turned his back toward Hermione and began to walk away slowly. "I don't want to hear this." He whispered. He knew exactly what she was going to say.  
Hermione reached out a hand. "But---"

"LOOK! You said it yourself." Draco spun around to face Hermione, tears slowly beginning to form in his eyes again. "You told me…you told me that you changed it… just by the simple fact that you told Ginny ahead of time."

"You're right. I said I changed it. But, Draco. That's just a small fraction of the outcome. That's not going to change everything. It's still going to happen whether you or I want it to. It's still going to happen." Hermione finished almost in a shout, turning her back to Draco.

_"Oh no... This is my vision. It's coming true."_

Tears slowly rolled down her cheeks and she soon became blinded by more of them. "Its still going to happen.." she added in a whisper. "…and the only way.." she couldn't bring herself to say it but she knew she had to.

"Please" was all Draco could manage to let out.

"..the only way we can stop it completely.." she let out a small sigh, more tears rolling rapidly down her cheeks.

"Please…. don't."

"I have to." Hermione began to cry more. She finally turned around, facing him once more.

"Hermione, please." Draco cried. "Please. Don't do this."

She looked deep into his eyes and could see the hurt in them and know it was real…the pain… was real.

"..The only way we can stop this completely from happening again...is----" she swallowed hard.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO SAY IT! You act like we both don't already know what's coming. So if you really want this then just leave because I don't want to hear it."

"----is if we're not together." she finally let out, halfway ignoring him. (A/N: sorry for dragging that out. Lol.)

"You don't mean that."

"LOOK..OKAY! Maybe this is just the world's way of telling us it's not meant to be." That one sentence alone took a lot out of her. She didn't want to say it but she knew she had to. Hermione turned on her heal again and headed for the portrait hole.

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Draco couldn't help but to shout. "We were given a second chance...BECAUSE…we were meant to be together."

Hermione didn't reply. Instead she continued to approach the portrait hole.

"Hermione, please stop." he whispered softly.

She continued to ignore him and headed toward the portrait.

"Think about it, Hermione." He didn't want her to leave. He just wanted to be with her. "Think about it." He repeated, tying to keep her from leaving. She stopped in front of the portrait.

"You're right. We were given a second chance. But you think about it, Draco." She couldn't bring to herself to continue but she knew that this was what she had to do. Despite all the pain...she knew she had to. Hermione spun back around to face Draco again. "If we were really meant to be together then it wouldn't be happening again. It wouldn't have even happened in the first place. Think about it"  
"Think about it." Hermione continued. "It started off with the bet and look where it got us. It got us killed, Draco. Therefore, we were not together. But if you hadn't made up that bet...it wouldn't have brought us closer together. Therefore…we would still not be together. Think about it." She wiped away her tears and quickly turned on her heal, leaving through the portrait.

"DAMN IT!" Draco shouted, punching the wall with his fist. He stared at the portrait hole…hoping and whishing that Hermione would come back in and yell 'surprise' as if it were some sick joke. But it never happened. He quickly turned his gaze over to his bloody knuckles and gave a small sigh.

0000000

**A/N: Ok so really don't be mad. You should know that things will get better. As they always do. Well that's it for now. I'll try to get you the next chapter asap. I would have posted this one sooner only I had to retype the whole thing over. Well hope you all enjoyed. Also, sorry if there are a lot of spelling mistakes. Please no flames…lol. Like I said. I'm really nervous for some reason.**


	14. A Deadly Bludger

**A/N: To tell you the truth. I was considering not finishing this story because I'm not sure I'm really having fun with it anymore but I was talking to NetVista and she's right. I'm almost done with this story anyway. There's really no point in quitting now. So I'm going to stick with the story. So make sure you thank her. Lol Because if she wasn't here to say.. "You better continue. Even if it's just for me." Lol. Then I would have just stopped writing this one.**

**But THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READS AND REVIEWS! Luv yas all.  
And with that said… Enjoy you guys.**

Chapter Thirteen  
A Deadly Bludger

"Bloody hell, Hermione! You didn't except it?"

"No, Ginny. How could I except it?" Hermione replied.

"How could you not except it?" Ginny said. Both girls were sitting in the Gryffindor common room sitting alone, chatting about the event that had just taking place. Hermione never replied to Ginny's comment. She just sat there in her favorite armchair, her legs dangling off one of the arms.

They sat in silence for a few seconds before Ginny finally said, "So…. that's it's? It's over? Just like that?"

"You know…you're really not helping matters much, Gin." Hermione gave her a face of despair.

"Sorry." Ginny frowned at her friend. "I didn't mean…" Her voice trailed off. "So… what now?"

"It's alright." Hermione answered, thinking to herself for a few seconds. "Do you…do you think. You know? I did the right thing?" She glanced over at Ginny, who was lying on the couch. "Or did I make a mistake?"

"Umm. I dunno, Mione." Ginny frowned. "I know that doesn't exactly help much."

Hermione didn't reply. She just sat there, her legs hanging over the arm of the chair and gave a small sigh. "It was so horrible. I hated doing that to him. I really did. It was so mean but it was the only way. I mean at least now we'll actually be alive and can still see each other. It's not like if we're dead…we can really be around each other."

"But maybe…that doesn't make anything easier at all, Mione." Ginny sighed, sitting up a little. "Perhaps that only makes matter worse. You know? To have to see each other everyday...live with each other." She got up as Hermione looked up at her. "Feel the pain of what went on. Seeing the hurt you both caused each other. Knowing what you gave up…and have to live with it. If I were, Mione, I'd rather be dead and be apart then have to live with the hurt of being apart and seeing the pain on the one I love's face."

Ginny frowned once again at the look on Hermione's face. She had that look of oh-thanks-Ginny-for-making-me-feel-even-worse-then-I-already-do type of look. "I'm sorry, Hermione. Maybe I shouldn't have----"

"No, no it's fine, really." Hermione said as she began to get up. "Maybe...I did make a mistake. Maybe I should just talk to Draco and tell him…tell him I don't want to go through with it." Hermione stood there thinking to herself for a second. "I dunno." She sighed. "I just need to be alone for a second. I'm going to go."

Hermione started to walk to the portrait hole but Ginny suddenly moved in her way.

"Hermione, as much as I don't want you to…you know…ehh die." She paused, making a worried face. "I want you to know that whatever you decide to do. Whether that be to go back out with Draco and let things run its course or stick with this and try to change things…I'm all for it. I think you really know what you're doing and you know what is right from wrong. So…" Ginny's voice trailed off again and she suddenly shook her head in agreement. "Go for it." She then pulled Hermione into a tight hug.

"Umm...Ginny, this isn't good-bye." Ginny finally let go of her.

"I know...but... Well you'd better go." She moved out of Hermione's way. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah, I'll definitely see you later, Gin." Hermione laughed and started for the portrait once more.

"Oh by the way, Mione." Ginny added hastily. "Maybe you should check in with Harry as well." Hermione turned around to face Ginny at the sound of her voice. "You know. I mean because he was there when you passed out and with the thing in potions class. Maybe he could help you fill in some of the blanks." Hermione shook her head in agreement.

"I think I'll just head over to the library first." Hermione smiled. The smile suddenly vanished from her face.

"What is it, Hermione?" Ginny asked, frowning. Hermione didn't answer. She had this distant and zoned out stare in her eyes.

"Hermione?" Ginny called, not really sure what was going on.

HERMIONE'S VISION

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Hermione shouted.

"I can't believe you." she said again, looking up at the ceiling, her hands on the top of her head.  
"YOU CAN'T BELIEVE ME? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KISSED HARRY." Draco shouted back, getting mad again.

"AND YOU FUCKED PANSY…IN MY BED." she added pointing to herself. "THAT'S JUST SICK." Hermione shot back. There was silence for a few seconds.

"I can explain." Draco said softly, looking down at his bare feet.

"No, why don't I explain for you." she almost screamed, putting up a hand to stop him. "For some strange reason, Pansy 'just happened'" she made quotations with her fingers. "To wonder into our common room. Where she 'just happened' to find her way into my room. Where she 'just happened' to find you lying naked in my bed. Where she 'just happened' to 'just happen' to trip and fall on your…" she raised her pointer and her thumb so that they were barely touching. Draco stared wide-eyed at her.

END OF HERMIONE'S VISION

"Are you ok, Hermione?" Ginny asked, putting a hand on Hermione's shoulder causing Hermione to snap back to reality again.

"What?" Hermione said confused. "Oh yeah. I'm fine. I just…I'm fine."

0000000

_"What do I do? What do I do?"_ Hermione stood there, pacing the floor of the library. _"If I just stick with my plan and change everything…I'll have to live with the pain but if I go back to the way things were…we'll both die."_

She continued to pace back and forth in front of the table covered in books she once sat at a minute ago. She bit on her lower lip, thinking harder and harder to herself. _"Why does everything have to be so complicated? And what the hell was that vision all about before?"_

"Hermione?" she heard someone call from behind her. Hermione quickly spun around just in time to see Harry walking up to her.

"Harry." Hermione sounded a little surprised. "I haven't really talked you since"  
"Since you passed out." He finished for her as he stopped right in front of her. "I know. That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about." Harry continued as he took a seat at the table.

"Oh." was all Hermione said as she too took at seat next to Harry. "Well, what's up?"

"Look, Hermione." Harry started. "I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable or something but I really can't deny my feelings for you. I can't just hide them and pretend they don't exist." He put a hand on her knee but at the suddenly touch of his hand it force images into Hermione's mind.

HERMIONE'S VISION

Harry gently kissed her soft lips, holding her chin with his hand.

Draco who came out from one of the aisles caught sight of Harry and Hermione kissing. He froze in place a few feet in back of Hermione, his mouth hanging open.

Tears started to form in Draco's eyes. One single tear rolled down his cheek and fell to the floor.

END OF HERMIONE'S VISION

_"Oh. My. God."_ Hermione thought to herself as Harry continued to ramble. "But I just want you to know, Hermione. It's ok with me…" His voice seemed so distant.

_"Oh my god…he's going to kiss me."_

"You don't have to love me back."

_"And poor Draco. He's going to see."_

"Just know that I'm always going to love you no matter what, Mione." Harry finished. Hermione saw him moving in closer to her, could see Draco in the corner of her eye. She quickly snatched up one of the many books piled on the table just in time as Harry planted his lips on the cover.

"Sorry, Harry." She said as she slowly lowered the book down. Draco suddenly stopped and started at Hermione and Harry for a second, his mouth hanging open in bewilderment.

00000000

"What was he trying to do kissing you like that?" Draco said furiously, pacing the floor of his and Hermione's common room. "Who the bloody hell does he think he is?"

"You know.." Hermione, who was sitting on the couch, started. "I wouldn't talk if I were you."

Draco stopped pacing to look at her. "Why?"

"Because." She replied simply. "I had a vision before and do you know what I saw?"

"No. What?"

Hermione got up slowly and crossed her arms as she began to pace back and forth in front of Draco. "Well…you and Pansy had sex in my bed."

Draco looked down and smiled slightly. "Well it wouldn't have been the first time we…." He suddenly looked up; noticing Hermione had now stopped pacing and was glaring hard at him. He gave a cough and his gaze fell back down toward the floor.

"I'll ignore that." Hermione picked up again. "Anyway. Don't you know what this means"  
Draco shook his head to answer 'no'.

"It means that I changed it again." Hermione smiled, moving closer to him. "Back then you did it to get back at me for kissing Harry that day in the library but because this time around I didn't let him kiss me…you have no reason to get back at me and Pansy's plan…once again…is ruined."

Draco smiled. "So does this mean we can get back together?

Hermione didn't answer right away. She stood there thinking for a second. "What?" Draco asked at the look on her face, giving her a weird look.

"Oh. My. God." She finally said. "I just thought of something."

"What is it?" he asked Hermione as she turned away from Draco, a dazed look on her face as she thought to herself some more.

"I finally remember." She whispered to herself.

Draco gave her another weird look. "In the library. That day." Hermione uttered in a low voice.

"Ok." Draco said confused. "What about the library?"

"I don't exactly know how I remember this all of a sudden." Hermione started. "But…thinking back to what happened just before and thinking about the vision I had…to warn me that Harry was going to kiss me…it made me…I guess…connect back to Lenne."

Draco was getting even more confused than he was already before. "What?" he replied, taking a seat on the couch. Hermione walked into the middle of the room. She put her hands on her head, apparently in deep thought still.

"I remember sitting there…as Lenne and…I dunno. It was strange. I could tell something was up. I didn't know it at the time back then but I finally remember now. Just before…looking into Harry's eyes." Hermione suddenly stopped and turned to face Draco. "That wasn't Harry."

Draco didn't know what to say at first. He sat there, dumbfounded. "Well who was it then?"

"Unfortunately," Hermione sighed. "I can't remember that. But it has to be someone working with Pansy…obviously." There was a bit of silence between them before Hermione spoke up again. "OH! I got it."

"Who?" Draco asked, still sitting on the couch.

"It was Blaise." Hermione said simply.

"What?" Draco jumped up suddenly. "He's my best friend. He wouldn't do that."

"Why wouldn't he?" Hermione said in protest. "Think about it, Draco. He's in on it along with Pansy. They're obviously doing it to break us apart-----"

Before Hermione could finish Draco cut her off.

"No. He wouldn't do that. Ok, Hermione." He moved closer to her.

"Look, Draco. Don't get mad at me just because I know what I'm talking about when I say that Blaise was using the polyjuice potion. It's not my fault your so called 'friend' is playing you for a fool."

Draco refused to believe that his friend was in on it. "Why are you suddenly remembering all this now, Hermione? Just a second ago you didn't know who it was and now suddenly it's Blaise?" he almost shouted back, giving Hermione a weird look.

Hermione stared at Draco, apparently taken aback by his behavior.

"I mean. You didn't get a vision telling you this...did you?" Draco continued to badger Hermione with questions.

"No but----" Hermione tried to explain.

"Then how do you know? Because you can suddenly remember? Usually your memories with Lenne are connected by visions or something. So how come you didn't get one now telling you?"

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you, Draco? Why are you being like this?"

"I'm sorry," Draco told her, still moving closer to her. "I just don't appreciate you accusing my friends."

"Just because you can't handle the truth, Draco…does not mean you can just----" Draco cut her off once more.

"Why would he do that then, Hermione? Please…explain." Hermione didn't reply. He stood there, staring deep into her eyes. "Huh?"

"I dunno, Draco." She finally answered. "For the same reason I told you before? …I dunno." Her gaze fell to the floor then back up at Draco. "Why else would he play that stupid trick on you? Because he's fucking with you, Draco"  
Draco continued to stare at her but never responded.

"Some friend that is." Hermione whispered.

"Look, I'm not going to sit here and argue with you about this." Draco finally spoke up. "I've got a game to go to." With that he pushed past Hermione. She turned just in time to find him leaving through the portrait hole and slamming it hard behind him.

She narrowed her eyes and glared at the door, wondering what the bloody hell that was all about.

0000000

Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry all walked down to the Quidditch field together. (A/N: wow that's got to be like the first time I mentioned Ron in a long time...lol.) By the time they had all gotten out there it was raining slightly.

Hermione kept eyeing Harry the whole time, wondering if that was really Harry or Blaise._ "If I ask him and it's really Blaise…he'll just deny he knows what I'm talking about. But if it really is Harry…he's still not going to know what the bloody hell I'm talking about."_ Hermione gave a small sigh under her breath.

"Aren't you nervous, Harry?" She suddenly heard Ginny ask, pulling her away from her thoughts.

"Yeah. A little." He answered as they all stopped near the bleachers.

"Well good luck." Ron said as Ginny smiled at Harry.

"Yeah." Harry replied. "I'm about to go down to the locker room now. So I'll see you guys later."

_"Say something before he leaves, idiot."_ Hermione's thoughts rang.

"Come on you guys." Ron said to Hermione and Ginny as Harry walked off toward the boy's locker room. "Let's go find some seats."

"Ummm...I'll be right there." Hermione told the two of them as she continued to stare at Harry's backside in the distance. (A/N: And no, Deborah. That does not mean she's staring at his ass...lol) "Harry, wait up." She called after him.  
He turned around just in time to find Hermione running after him. "What's up?" He asked as she stopped right in front of him.

_"Just play it cool, Hermione."_

"Umm…I kind of need to talk to you about…you know…the thing in the library"  
"Ah, Hermione?" Harry started. "I have no idea what you're talking about really."

"You don't?" Hermione stood there eyeing him, still trying to figure out if that was Harry.

_"I wonder is that's really Harry or Blaise just trying to throw me off."_

"Not really, no." Harry replied. He had a very bewildered expression on his face. "What happened?"

"Harry," Hermione said awkwardly. "I'm not sure if that's really you."

"Excuse me?"

"I have to ask you a question only the real you would know. I can't tell you why…not yet"  
Harry was getting even more confused. "Ok. What is it?"

Hermione thought for a second. "Ok, back in third year, how did we save Buckbeak and Sirius?" (A/N: no...lol. I'm not going to put 'boxers or briefs?' lol Deborah. Ha ha ha)

"That's easy." Harry started. "You and I used the time-turner."

Hermione gave a sign of relieve. "Oh good. It is you." Harry gave her another confused look.

"Umm…yeah. It's me." Harry eyed Hermione in suspicion. "Are you ok, Hermione? Something doesn't seem right."

Hermione took Harry's hand and moved him closer to the locker room out of view of prying eyes. "Listen. I know this is really weird and I know I have been keeping a lot of stuff from you and Ron both but…well..." Hermione hesitated. "I tried to tell you this before...back when you told me you loved me…only that was Blaise."

"What?" was all Harry could manage to let out.

"Maybe that wasn't the best way to start." Hermione made a worried look. "Umm…Harry. I get visions." She said flat out.

"Me and Draco." Hermione's gaze fell to the ground. "We…we were…reborn." Harry stared at Hermione in complete disbelief.

"Hermione?" Harry uttered pushing the rain from his eyes. Hermione looked back up at Harry. "This is all coming off really fast. I dunno what is going on."

"I know…its weird but, Harry, I'm not making this up." Hermione stared deep into his blue eyes. "This isn't just one of my random weird moments." Just then they heard McGonagall's voice ring out threw the air.

"Five minutes left…I repeat. Five minutes until the match starts."

"Listen, Mione." Harry started. "I've got to go but come by the common room later and we'll finish this discussion later, ok?" He smiled and put a hand on her shoulder as Hermione nodded in agreement. He then slipped past her and into the boy's locker room but at his slight touch images buzzed through Hermione's mind.

HERMIONE'S VISION

"Look, Hermione. I'm sorry but I wouldn't kiss you like that. You're like a sister to me. And besides, I like Ginny."

END OF HERMIONE'S VISION

_"Talk about deja vu … Way to go, Hermione. He must think you are a real total psycho."_

000000

By now the little drizzle of rain had turned into a full thunder storm. There was a thick fog in the sky which made it nearly impossible for Draco to catch sight of the golden snitch. A few times he had seen it but it quickly fading off into the fog. Harry was having no luck trying to find it as well. The strong wind kept pushing him off course and not to mention--despite the spell Hermione had taught him-- his glass kept steaming up, which made it nearly impossible for him to see anything at all.

"Where did Harry go?" Ron stared through his binoculars, trying to fine him. "I can't see a thing and he's no where in sight."

"I dunno." Hermione replied searching the sky for both Draco and Harry. "_Why does this seem so familiar?"_

"Ooh ooh, there he is." Ginny shouted over the crowed of Slytherins that were cheering their team on. They had just scored another ten points, pulling them up to thirty.

"Gryffindor's falling down by ten pointes." Hermione said kind of angrily.  
"Yeah but if this weather wasn't so hard to play in…we'd be kicking their asses." Ron replied without taking his eyes off the games once.

"Damn, Slytherin scores again." Lee Jordan's voice rang out unhappily through the sky. "It's now forty to twenty, the Slytherins in the lead." At this the Slytherins went wild with joy.  
"We're definitely not doing so well." Ginny started. "And I can't find Harry anywhere." She continued to comb the cloudy and rainy sky for any means of Harry. Hermione and Ron looked at each other for a second, trying to hold in their laughter. For Ginny had been watching Harry the whole time and nothing but since the game had started. "Angelina Johnson takes the quaffle---." they heard Lee's voice shout from the speaker again. "---The Slytherin captain right behind her----. He's really getting close. Oh but Johnson passes the quaffle to her teammate, Alicia Spinnet. Nice pass, Angelina. Can Spinnet make this shot? She shoots and--------------GRYFFINDOR SCORES!"

Gryffindor cheers rang throughout the cold air as the Slytherins howled with disappointment.

"YEAH! It's about time." Ron said, jumping with joy.

_"Why does this feel so familiar?"_ Hermione thought to herself again. _"Maybe I'm starting to remember a lot more now that we're getting closer to…don't worry about it, Hermione. Remember? You changed it. Nothing bad is going to happen."_ She smiled weakly as all the other Gryffindors around her began to cheer harder. _"Then why do I feel like something terrible is about to strike? That despite everything…none of it was good enough."_

000000

"Where the bloody hell is that thing?" Draco said hotly, pushing his hair back as rain trickled down his face.

Just then he caught sight of Harry diving for something and knew exactly what it was. "Oh no you don't, Pothead." Draco zoomed through the foggy air to catch up with Harry. He was getting closer to him when he saw that Harry was just inches away from something golden, his finger tips just barely touching it.

Draco sped faster through the thick fog, ramming right into Harry's side, causing Harry to be thrown off balance. He almost fell off his broom as it swayed to the side. Quickly catching his balance again, Harry flew back over to Draco.  
00000

"Hermione, you ok?" Ginny asked, looking at her weird. "You seem…I dunno. A little uneasy or something."

"Yeah. I'm fine." Hermione replied, shaking her head. "I just feel…a little...weird." she smiled. "But I'm ok….." her voice trailed off as pain pierced its way through her head, a dazed look in her eyes.

HERMIONE'S VISION

"Holy crap…Those two seekers are really going at it up there." Lee said. Draco stretched his arm out, Harry only just right behind him. His finger tips were just barely touching it. If only he could reach out just a little more….

"DRACO, LOOK OUT!"

END OF HERMIONE'S VISION

"OH MY GOD!" Hermione grabbed Ginny's arm abruptly.

"What is it?" Ginny said rather taken aback. Hermione turned to Ginny, sticking her face closer to her.

"I just had a vision." She whispered so that no one would hear her.

"What?" Ginny cried, even more taken aback. "N-now? Seriously?" Hermione shook her head to answer 'yes'. "What did you see?" Ginny replied eagerly.

"Oh my god." Ron stared in amazement at the match. Both Hermione and Ginny turned their gaze over to him. "They're neck and neck." His mouth hung open in suspense, trying to see just who would get it, not even noticing Hermione and Ginny had been talking.

Hermione's and Ginny's gaze then turned over to the game.

"Holy crap…Those two seekers are really going at it up there." Lee said. Draco stretched his arm out, Harry only just right behind him. His finger tips were just barely touching it. If only he could reach out just a little more….

Hermione's eyes widened in horror. For she knew exactly what was about to happened.  
"DRACO, LOOK OUT!" Draco heard one of his teammates call out from a distance but wasn't sure who it was. He looked up in time to find a bludger coming right for him. He tried to swerve out of the way but it was too late.

The bludger hit him will full force causing his broom to break in half. Draco came tumbling down and landed hard on the ground with a loud, bone shattering thud.

"Ewwww." Lee Jordan cried out at the sound of Draco's body hitting the ground. He made a horrified look, trying to look away.

Hermione's eyes widened as she stared in horror. "That." She pointed, finally answering Ginny's question. "I saw…that." Ginny clamped a hand to her mouth.  
"And Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin seeker, was just hit by a nasty bludger but," cries for the Slytherin team and other Slytherin students were drowned out but Cheers from the Gryffindors. "Harry's caught the snitch." Lee finished.

"GRYFFINDOR WON, with a hundred and eighty points." Lee shouted happily.  
Cheers and shouts of joy carried out through the air from the Gryffindors.

"HA HA HA!" Ron laughed menacingly. "Look at that bloody git." Ron laughed some more. "That's what he gets…the dirtbag."

"SHUT UP, RON!" Hermione screamed furiously. "For all you know he could be dead down there."

"GOOD!" Ron shot back, glaring at Hermione. "Serves him right. Besides…it wouldn't bother me any."

Hermione didn't reply. She sneered at Ron as she began to shake from the cold rainy air. Or was that perhaps from anger?

She quickly turned on her heal and ran down to the Qudditch field.

"Ron. You are so ignorant." Ginny gave Ron a look of disgust, shaking her head and then ran down after Hermione.

"Hermione…wait up."

000000

**A/N: Ok so it wasn't as long as the other ones but good all the same...I hope. Lol. Well the story is almost done. There are not a lot of chapters left. I'm pretty sure I'm going to be able to cover everything else in a matter of two chapters the least. So, sorry to anyone who really doesn't want it to end.**

**Well let me know what you all think please and I'll try to update soon again.**


	15. Revelation

**A/N: WEEEEE! Here you go you guys. Lol. I'm kind of really excited. Not because of this chapter..lol. but because I know that after this one comes the last and final chapter to this story. You're finally going to get to see how it all goes down and I've been coming up with a lot of new ideas for the ending. So I'm really excited to see what you all will think of it…To bad you have to wait for me to write and post it yet.**

**But I'm so excited about writing and continuing this story again that I'm working extra hard to try and get you these last two chapters. Hope you all enjoy it. Please r&r and let me know what you think. Remember that your opinions are really important and greatly appreciated.**

**Much luv to you all.**

Chapter Fourteen  
Revelation

"Hermione. Wait." Ginny called after Hermione again. Hermione continued to run down to the field. She finally reached her destination, trying to catch her breath as she stared down at Draco's motionless body.

Ginny finally caught up to Hermione. She panted hard as she stopped next to her. They both stared down in disbelief.

"Is he?" Hermione started. "Is he going to be ok?" she looked at Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape. "He is going to be ok? Isn't he?"

000000

"This is so bloody convenient, isn't it?" Hermione shouted angrily. She sat back down in the arm chair in Gryffindor tower, resting her head in her heads.

Ginny looked away, not know what to say.

It was the two of them sitting alone, awkward silence from Ginny as Hermione ranted on. "I mean. Why did this have to happen? AGAIN!"

Ginny looked back up at her but still remained silent as she sat on the couch. "I thought by me breaking up with Draco...would stop everything but if that were true. Then why is everything still happening?"

She looked up, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"It'll be ok, Hermione. I'm sure of it." Ginny finally said.

"Will it?" Hermione replied softly. "Because it seems like no matter what I do. It's not good enough. Pansy's going to win. She'll get what she wants and everything is destined to be how it was in the end"  
Just then the portrait hole swung open and in came Harry and Ron.

"Just think." They heard Harry saying. "If Malfoy wasn't playing so dirty… that could have been me. Oh hey, Hermione---Ginny…." His voice trailed off as he turned his gaze from Ron over to the middle of the common room.

"Hermione. Are you crying?" Harry suddenly said.

"No." Hermione lied.

He looked at her oddly as he took a seat on the couch next to Ginny. Ron on the other hand plopped down into the arm chair across from Hermione.

"So what did you need to talk to me about, Mione?" Harry asked.

"Umm...right." Hermione started. "Well, before. I was saying that…" Her voice trailed off. She bit her lower lip, feeling slightly awkward. "Well. I get visions." Ginny made a worried face, wondering how Ron and Harry would take that.

"HUH?" Ron let out, a confused expression spread across his face.

"Right." Harry said, remembering Hermione had told him. "Go on."

"But it's more complicated then that." Hermione picked up again. "Draco and I----"

"Malfoy?" Ron cut off Hermione. "What does he have to do with anything?"

"Quiet, Ron." Harry demanded.

"----We were reborn." Hermione finally let out her sentence.

"What the blood hell----" Ron replied to Hermione's comment. Harry made a confused face as well.

"That's what I didn't understand before." He told Hermione.

"It's really complicated." Hermione began again. "Long ago. Draco played this really horrible trick on me…to get me to fall for him. And it work."

"How convenient." Ron said.

"Little did he know that he would soon fall in love with me for real." She continued, trying to make a long story short. "Pansy got jealous and started coming up with all these plans but they kept backfiring."

Hermione took a pause.

"Until one final attempt to bid rid of our love took place one night." She whispered. Harry listened intently, Ginny stared straight at Hermione knowing how hard it was for Hermione to even go on but Ron on the other hand rolled his eyes at the thought that Hermione and Draco were actually in love.

"I've tired everything to change it…but it seems like history is due to repeat itself once more."

"Wait." Ron stopped her. "You mean to tell me…that this happened once…and now it's happening again?"

"Yes." Hermione answered simply. "Anyway. What I was saying before about Blaise being you----"

"I'LL KILL THAT BASTARD!" Ron jumped up.

"Ron---" Harry started.

"No." He said in protest. "Look at what he has done…the slimy git."

"Ron---" Hermione called out.

"NO! I'm not just going to let him get away with this, Hermione. Look at what he's done. I always new he couldn't be trusted. This is just like him. He's the reason you both died. I'm not going to just sit here and let that dirtbag do it again-----"

"RON!" Hermione screamed to shut him up as she jumped up as well. "Would you stop. I'm seven-teen years old. I can make my own decisions without someone telling me what to do or how to do it. So, just back off."

"Yeah, and look where that got you, Hermione." Ron shot back. "He was fucking with you back then…and he did it again now that you were reborn. What he bloody hell makes you think he's not still fucking with you? How do you know he really loves you? You don't. He could be in on it with Pansy." Ron shouted. "Did you ever think about that, Hermione?"

"Knock it off, Ron." Ginny said.

"No." Ron said flat out, turning his gaze toward Ginny. "She's got to realize what's happening." He glanced back over to Hermione. "The only reason why it's happening again is because you let it happen. I told you that he was a bloody git and not to trust a word he said. But did you listen? No. And look where it got you."

"That's not fair, Ron." Hermione whispered, tears in her eyes.

"But it's the truth." Ron answered.

"Seriously, Ron. Come off it." Harry said, seeing the hurt in Hermione's eyes. Ron glared at Hermione with disgust, ignoring Harry completely. "I can't believe you are prepared to sit here and tell me you love him."

"I do love him." Hermione shouted. "So what? Does it honestly matter to you that damn much?"

"Does it matter?" Ron repeated. "Does it matter? Yes it matters, Hermione. After all the times I have spent defended you against him. How can you tell me you love him? He's nothing more then a lying prat."

Hermione sneered at Ron. "YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM. There is no one here that knows him like I know him. So how can you just sit there and just judge him like that?" Hermione screamed back. "Okay, so he may come off as a prat sometimes but I know deep down inside there's something more to him then that. He's not all cold inside. Deep down inside he's a loving caring person. And sure, he may have his share of problems just like the rest of us, and sure that's maybe why he's such a jerk sometimes, but he's trying to over come his problems and his coldness toward people." she took a short pause, "Maybe if you would stop ridiculing him all the time, you could see that and if you can't, then I guess the only prat here is YOU." With that, Hermione turned on her heal and left, slamming the portrait hole shut behind her.

Harry stared down at the floor. Ginny shook her head at Ron.

"What now?" He said watching her shake her head.

"You are such a dick. You know that?" She got up quickly and ran up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. Harry looked up at the sound of the door slamming.

00000000

"Don't let him get to you, Hermione." Draco said, lying in his hospital bed. "He's just being a jerk."

Hermione smiled. "Yeah you're right. I just can't believe him."

"I don't blame him actually." Draco admitted, taking Hermione's hand in his. Hermione made a face at his comment as she sat next to him on the edge of his bed. "I mean, he's just concerned about you, is all."

"Yeah I guess. But I'm really glad you're ok." She gave him another smile as he continued to hold her hand.

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere…not yet." He returned her smile. "At least not until that special night." He laughed. Hermione didn't smile back this time.

"That's not funny, Draco." She looked away.

"Sorry." He replied seriously.

"I'm so scared." Hermione said truthfully. "I thought for sure that us breaking apart would stop everything. But it didn't." She turned her gaze back on Draco. "Everything is still happening."

Draco sat up a little.

"I'm scared just as much as you, Hermione." She looked away again as Draco began to speak. "But I promise I'm not going to let this happen again. I take all of the blame for everything that has happened. It's all my fault. But, Hermione." He grabbed her chin gently to turn her head so that her gaze was once again fixed on him. "I love you and I'm not going to loose you again."

He gently kissed her soft, tender lips.

000000

It had been at least a few weeks after Draco had gotten out of the hospital wing. Hermione was sitting alone in her bedroom, trying to think when she heard a knock at the portrait hole. However, she didn't feel like getting up at the moment. Whoever that was, was just going have to come back another time.

Just then she could hear Draco answering it.

"What do you want, Pothead?" he answered eyeing Harry.

"I need to talk to Hermione. Is that ok, Malfoy?" he asked, stepping passed Draco before he even had time to answer.

"Harry?" Hermione said from the top of the stairs, leaning over the balcony as she stared down at the two of them.

"Hermione, I need to talk to you." He peered up at her. "Alone." He added, glaring at Draco.

"Yeah. Ok. Come on up."

"I figured I'd try to talk to you again…without Ron around." He added as he ascended up the stairs.

"Right." Hermione smiled weakly. Draco continued to watch the two of them until they both entered Hermione's room, closing the door behind them. He raised an eyebrow and sneered not taking his eyes from the top of the stairs. He let out an evil laugh and headed straight out of the portal. (A/N: hmm what's up with that?)

"So what were you saying about the whole library thing?" Harry asked sitting on Hermione's bed. Hermione paced her bedroom floor as she began to tell Harry everything.  
"Well as if it's not already confusing, it's about to become even more confusing." Hermione frowned. "The day I passed out I was outside talking with you----"

"I don't remember---." Harry cut in.

"I know." Hermione replied, continuing to pace back and forth. "That's because it wasn't you. But at the time I couldn't exactly remember that it wasn't you but for some reason I could remember that happening." She went on. "I just couldn't link the two things together. Anyway. You told me you loved me."

"So…" Harry's voice trailed off. "If it wasn't me…then who exactly was it?"

Hermione stopped pacing to face Harry. "Blaise." She answered.

"Blaise?" Harry asked, confused. He continued to sit on Hermione's bed as he stared up at her. Hermione nodded 'yes'.

"It was apart of Pansy's plan." Hermione explained, sitting next to Harry on her bed now. "She had Blaise use the polyjuice potion to transform into you…one… to confuse me and two…this is the part where the library comes in." Hermione continued. "Blaise tried to kiss me just like back then, hoping Draco would see again. Leading into this whole big thing but it backfired yet again." Hermione smiled.

"Is she that desperate?" Harry laughed.

"Apparently." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Hermione?" Harry added seriously.

"Yeah?"

"What are you going to do now?" He looked deep into her eyes as if trying to read them. "I mean. You said that everything you tried to do to stop it….nothing seemed to have worked…not as well as you thought."

Hermione didn't reply.

She looked away, her gaze falling to the floor. Silence fell over them. Harry continued to stare at Hermione with the deepest of concern and sympathy.

"Maybe I shouldn't have----" Harry started.

"No." Hermione finally said. "It's fine."

"To be perfectly honest, Harry." Hermione finally looked up at him again. "I have no idea. I tried everything and nothing worked. It's finally time I have accepted my fate. There is nothing more I can do." She looked away again, her hands resting in her lap as she sat cross-legged on her bed. "I don't have much time left. Everything is closing in and I can feel it."

0000000

_Hermione ran down the long corridor. She kept running, her legs growing tired but she couldn't stop. Not now. Not until she finally reached her destination. She had to get there…and fast._

_"How long?" a voice said behind her as she kept running. The corridor grew underneath her feet. At this rate she would never reach the end. "How long did you think you could keep this up?"_

_Hermione turned her head to see who was behind her as she kept running through the never ending hallway. She turned her head back in front of her as she strived to catch her breath. "Did you think you could win?" That menacing voice struck out again. "Did you honestly think you could beat this?" she laughed evil._

_Hermione looked back to see who it was as she continued to run but saw nothing. She turned her gaze in front of her again. She kept running. She just had to get down to the Great Hall, had to get outside to the school grounds. Slowing her pace until she came to a complete stop, Hermione turned around one final time but still saw nothing as she continued to stand there, trying to catch her breath._

_She let out a small sigh of relief as she turned around once more, hoping to get to those double doors that lead to the Great Hall but quickly gasped as she caught sight of Pansy standing not even an inch away from her face. Pansy had her head tilted downward slightly but continued to stare up at Hermione, not saying a word._

_Hermione backed up slowly, feeling a state of dread sinking to the pit of her stomach.  
She opened her mouth to speak but no sound what so ever came out. Hermione tried to calm her pounding heart but it was like it was welled up inside, caught within her throat. She tried to turn, to run the other way but it was as if her feet were glued right there to the floor._

_Pansy continued to glare up at Hermione. She had a sick and twisted look about her face. "Hermione, Hermione, Hermione." Pansy's voice finally rang out as she began to shake her head in disgust. "You think you would have learned the first time. It didn't quite sink in, did it?" She stuck her hand into the inside pocket of her robes, obviously holding something but didn't dare take it out just yet. "Well you know what that means don't you?"_

_Hermione didn't answer._

_"I guess I'm going to have to make you realize, Hermione, that Draco is not yours. He never was and he never will be. He doesn't love you. He's just in on it for the pure bliss out of it."_

_Hermione slowly reached into the inside of her robes so that Pansy couldn't see. "You dunno what you're talking about, Pansy. What do you think? That he honestly loves you?"_

_When Pansy didn't reply, Hermione continued._

_"Why would he love you? Think about the way he treats you all the time. He treats you like shit and yet you go running back to him every time." She just barely got out her last sentence before Pansy had cut her off._

_"SHUT UP!" she shouted. "He does love me. I'm surprised you didn't get it by now. This whole thing is nothing but fake. He doesn't love you at all, Hermione. All of this was just another plan of his and mine to make your life a living hell. Just like back then."_

_"Then why are you here?" Hermione whispered, trying to make Pansy see. "If Draco didn't really love me and if this was all a plan…why are you here? Why would you be trying to kill me back then…and again now?"_

_"I thought I told you to…SHUT UP, GRANGER?" Pansy lashed out again. "You know nothing, fool."_

_She violently snatched the gun she had been holding in her robes just as Hermione pulled out her wand. (A/N: aren't you getting tired of all this… 'lets shoot Hermione/recapping bits and pieces of the ending to the last story?' lol.)_

_"Don't try to pull your wand out on me, Granger." Pansy sneered. "It's no good. I can pull this trigger faster than you can shout out a spell." Before Pansy even finished, she was already tightening her finger._

_Hermione dropped her wand, making a small thud sound as it came into contact with the stone floor. Everything appeared in slow motion. She let out a scream of panic as the bullet pierced through her skin._

0000000

"AHHHHHHH!" Hermione bolted upward it her bed only to find Pansy sitting on the edge of her bed next to her.

"Surprise!" Pansy laughed. "Bad dream?" she asked, pretending to be sympatric.

00000000

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Hermione let out another scream as she once again bolted upward. She screamed again as she caught sight of Draco sitting on her bed where she had thought Pansy once sat. (Ok I dunno about you…but if I was to wake up to someone sitting on my bed staring at me while I was trying to sleep…that would freak me the fuck out...lol. and as if you couldn't tell…Hermione is awake for real this time. Before with Pansy she was still dreaming...but let me shut up...lol.) She tired to calm her pounding heart as she strived to catch her breath.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked Draco.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He replied. "I heard you screaming." He looked at her with the deepest of concern.

Hermione closed her eyes and rubbed them.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked, giving her a look of concern.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Hermione insured him. "I just had a nightmare."

0000000

"It's so bizarre." Hermione finished. "I get all these warnings. I change the outcome of things. And yet…."

Her voice trailed off as she stared up at Professor Trelawney. "It's not helping at all. I dunno what to do anymore. I mean what's the point in getting visions anymore? It's a waste really considering I already know what's to come and there's nothing I can do."

Trelawney frowned. "Well there must be away. Some how."

"Maybe we could go to Professor Dumbeldore. We could tell him about Pansy. She'll probably be expelled...won't she?"

"Oh believe me, Hermione." Professor Trelawney started. "I've already tried to talk to Albus. Nothing seems to be getting through though. None of the other teaches believe me. And frankly…neither does Dumbeldore."

Hermione looked shocked.

"What?" she said alarmed. "But Dumbeldore knows everything. He should know you're not just making it up."

"I know deary but I guess it's from all those times I…err…you know… went to him about Harry." Trelawney replied.

"Well what if I went and talked to him?" A wave of panic swept over Hermione. "He would have to believe me right?"

Trelawney didn't answer. Instead she just looked away.  
Tears slowly formed in Hermione's eyes as she continued to look up at Professor Trelawney. "I don't want to…die." Hermione whispered.

000000000

"I wish there was some way I could help her." Harry told Ginny as they left the Great Hall. They were on their way back up to Gryffindor tower.

"I know what you mean. But…" Her voice trailed off. "We got to keep thinking of something. Hermione is our friend and I don't want to see her die." She frowned just at the very thought of her friend's body lying on the cold hard Hogwards grounds.  
"There's got to be something we can do." Harry replied as he rubbed his head trying to think. Just then he put his arm in front of Ginny so that she couldn't walk any father. "Do you hear that?"

"What?" Ginny asked, not really sure what she was trying to hear.

"Shhhh." Was all Harry let out as he slowly let down his arm. He looked around trying to find out where the source of noise was coming from. "It kind of sounds like Pansy." Harry whispered.

"That's because it is Pansy." Ginny pointed over by one of the class room doors. "Look."

"Oh this will be so good." She was talking to someone…apparently still in the classroom. Harry and Ginny stretched their heads to see just who it was but it was no use. They couldn't see a thing inside.

"And tonight is the night." They heard Pansy continue. She gave an evil and twisted smirk. Ginny and Harry both looked at each other and made worried faces. Pansy continued to talk but was shortly cut off by a dazed and far out look that spread across her face.

"Oh my god." Ginny blurted out.

"What?" Harry asked looking over at Ginny.

"That's the same face Hermione makes when she gets…" Ginny couldn't say it. It was coming as to much of a shock. "When she gets…" She whispered.

"Was that another vision, Pansy?" A male voice rang out from the classroom.

Harry's and Ginny's mouths both dropped open. They were in shock. They couldn't believe this was possibly happening. Pansy gets visions too? However, that wasn't the only thing bothering them.

"That voice…" Ginny couldn't believe it. "Why does that sound so much like…"

"We'd better find Hermione and tell her before its too late." Harry said in shock as well, grabbing Ginny by the arm before she could finish. They both turned the way they had been coming and ran down the corridor as fast as they could toward Hermione's and Draco's common room.

00000000

**A/N: One more chapter left you guys. Can you believe it? But here are some things to think about while you wait for the next and final chapter…**

**1) Why is Draco acting so weird all of a sudden? Like why was he watching Hermione while she was sleeping…and where was he sneaking off to when Harry came in to talk to Hermione. But also he seemed perfectly fine when in the hospital wing, right?**

**2) Pansy gets visions? Isn't that just a little strange? I mean Hermione gets visions because she was reborn… and Draco can read Hermione's mind and see her visions when touching her. Does that mean that Pansy was also reborn with Hermione and Draco? Hmmmm..**

**3) And who does that male voice Pansy was talking to in the classroom belong to? You all might think its Blaise but being that Hermione told Harry, Ron, and Ginny that Blaise was already in on it…why would that come as a be shock to them? Does that perhaps mean that it was really someone else? And if so...who could it be?  
Well that's it for now. Please review and let me know what you all think.**

**DracoLover666**


	16. Join Me in Death

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait yet again. I've been doing a lot of thinking and spending a lot of time working on this chapter to get it perfect. So I hope you all really enjoy reading it and none of you get disappointed. So here is the very last and final chapter to Dreaming Reality. It all comes down to this chapter. How will it end? (Well of course I know) but you'll just have to read on to find out.**

**On that note…I just want to say thanks to you all. I can't believe just how well both of these stories did. It's truly mind-boggling. Never in a million years would I have though that I would be doing a sequel to my first story. (And yeah I know I say that like every time but it's true) But you all are probably like 'shut up so we can read it already.' Ha ha.**

**Have fun and enjoy!**

Chapter Fifteen  
Join Me in Death

"Where is she?" Ginny blurted out across the corridor to Harry.

"I dunno. We've looked everywhere." Harry replied. Suddenly Ron came rushing down the hallway in their direction.

"Anything?" Harry asked as Ron approached, breathing rather heavy.

"Nothing." Ron panted. "She's not in the library." He finished once he caught his breath again.

"She not at hers and Draco's common room either." Ginny chimed in.

"Nor is she at Gryffindor Tower." Harry stated.

"Where the bloody hell could she be?" Ron said with great panic.

00000000

"So what do I do?"

Silence filled the room around Hermione and Professor Trelawney. "There's _nothing_ I_ can_ do." Hermione whispered, sitting in the desk in front of Trelawney's. Trelawney stared at her with the deepest of sympathy. "My time is up…isn't it?"

Trelawney continued to remain silent, watching Hermione stare down at her lap. "It's time I just realized that." Tears gently rolled down her cheeks and she quickly wiped them away. "I just dunno what to think anymore." Hermione started up again. "Everything's getting stranger by the second. I mean I had a bizarre dream again the other night and when I awoke…." Her voice trailed off.

"Yes, Miss Granger." Trelawney answered from behind her desk.

Hermione made a face of bewilderment. "Draco...was… staring at me." Trelawney remained silent, looking at Hermione weird. "He was sitting on my bed…watching me sleep." She looked up to face her teacher.

Trelawney blinked repeatedly as if something was stuck in her eye. "Umm…staring at you?"

Hermione looked away, as if feeling embarrassed. "Yes." She answered slowly.  
"Well I wouldn't think anything out it, Dear." Trelawney answered. "He probably just got in there when you awoke…making it seem as though he was watching you." She nodded as if agreeing with herself.

"You think?" Hermione asked. "Yeah I guess. I mean. But…I dunno. It all just seems…too unreal. I mean there was that other time when he totally flipped out on me about the whole Blaise thing, which was completely not like him at all."

Trelawney opened her mouth to reply but Hermione quickly commented on what she had just said. "I mean…" Her voice trailed off as she sighed, looking down at her hands that rested on her lap. "What am I saying? I mean…all of this _really _does seem unreal, you know?" she took a pause as she looked up at Professor Trelawney. "The bet, the falling in love, the visions, the whole reborn thing, Pansy's plans. I just…"

Her voice trailed off again.

"I just don't know what's real from what's not. I dunno who I can trust and who I can't. I don't even know who's who and who's just playing someone."

"God." She whispered as she turned her head to face the windows, running her fingers through her hair as she did. "Isn't it Draco's choice who he wants to be with?" she asked Trelawney. "Is Pansy that goddamn selfish? I mean if I wasn't the one he chose and he ended up with Pansy…" tears began their way down her cheeks slowly again. "I would be happy seeing him and knowing that he was happy too."

By now tears began to fall rapidly down her cheeks.

Trelawney stared straight across at Hermione, watching her with her head in her hands.

"Ok." Trelawney began as she jumped up from behind her desk. Hermione looked up, a little startled by the sound of her voice. "I have no choice but to go to Dumbledore again." Hermione looked up from the desk she sat at to find Trelawney heading for the door. "I've already been to him hundreds of times and each time I've been turned away...but this has gone on far enough."

She turned back around to face Hermione just as she open the classroom door in fury. "I will not let Miss Parkinson get away with this, Hermione. No student of mine is going to be harassed." She turned around once more to face the door. "Hurry up and fine Mr. Malfoy and then go straight to Professor Dumbledore's office, Miss Granger. I will meet you there." Hermione shook her head in understanding. And with that Professor Trelawney set off in the direction of Dumbledore's office at once, leaving Hermione sitting at her desk, staring at the spot Trelawney once stood.

She sat there, apparently a little dazed from her thoughts. Never in a million years would she have thought that she would be sitting here talking with Trelawney about something as serious as this…or talking at all for that matter.

But here she was…sitting in front of Professor Trelawney's desk, spilling out her heart and soul and looking for guidance as she had done so many times before. Suddenly realizing what Trelawney had told her, Hermione jumped up abruptly, pulling herself from her thoughts.

"Ok. I have to fine Draco…and fast." She told herself as she headed for the classroom door. She ran into the corridor and immediately hit something hard causing her to be knocked backwards onto the floor.

"Ouch." She let out as someone called out her name.

"Hermione?" they said again. "I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there. I was trying to find you and didn't expect….are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." She replied suddenly catching sight of a hand being outstretched. Hermione took it and Ron helped her up from the floor. She quickly brushed off her skirt, robes and the rest of her Hogwarts uniform. "Say, why were you looking for me anyway?" she added, turning her gaze on Ron.

"We've _all_ being looking for you. Harry, Ginny, and myself that is. We even got Dean, Luna and some of the other Gryffindors to look for you. But that's beside the point. "He added quickly, seeing the impatient look Hermione was giving. "Hermione, listen." He picked up again. "I need to talk to you about Draco." He no sooner got the words out when Hermione was already sticking up a hand for him to stop. She began to walk away…wishing to hear no more.

"N-N-N-No. It's not like that, Mione." Ron said in protest, following after Hermione. "This is really important."

"Would you just stop and listen to me?" he added, grabbing her arm and twisting her around.

"NO! Ron." Hermione almost shouted. "I'm done listening to you. Why should I listen when you can't even listen to me?" He let go of her as she back up a little. "I know you're only trying to help and I know you're only doing this because you care and you're concerned…but the true is…you're really not helping. And I'm tired of arguing with you about this. So just stop already. Ok?"

But she didn't give Ron even the slightest second to answer. She turned on her heal and quickly headed down the corridor and around the corner before Ron even had time to realize what had happened.

00000000

"What!" Ginny squeaked in horror, slapping herself in the forehead with her palm as she sat on the floor near the fire at Gryffindor Tower. "You're kidding...right? Please tell me you are kidding."

Ron shook his head 'No' and hung his head in shame while Harry sighed in frustration. "But didn't you tell her it was really important? Didn't you tell her what Ginny and I overheard?"

"I told her it was extremely important but she wouldn't listen. She was off before I could get out another word." Ron said from the couch.

Harry sighed again as he leaned back in the arm chair near the fireplace. "Well there's just got to be something we can do."

"Well we could have told her and stopped her from making a HUGE mistake if _someone_ didn't let her get away." Ginny said, still sitting on the floor, resting her head on Harry's leg. "For all we know she could be dead by now." She said in fury.

"Don't look at me, Ginny. It's not my fault." He pointed to himself. "It's not like I asked for this to happen."

"Well then who's fault is it, Ron? None of us found her leaving Trelawney's classroom. None of us had the chance to tell her but you. And you would think that giving the damn situation, you would have done all that you could to get her to listen…wouldn't you?"

"Well obviously,_ Ginny_, it's Pansy Parkinson's and-----"

"ALRIGHT ALREADY! Knock it off you guys. Arguing is not helping in our favor." Harry shouted and both Ron and Ginny suddenly fell silent. "We have to help Hermione. Fighting is only slowing us down and right now we really don't have much time left."

He got up and walked behind the couch, causing Ron to turn to see him better. Ginny got up and plopped down in the armchair Harry once sat. "It's not Ron's fault, Ginny. If any one of us found her…she still probably wouldn't have listened----"

"Yes but if any one of us found her we would have done everything in our power----" she began as she sneered at Ron but he quickly turned his gaze upon her and cut her off.

"Would you give it a rest, Ginny? Are you even listening to what Harry is saying?"

Ginny opened her mouth to argue back but Harry quickly pressed on as if nothing had interrupted him. "Ron, do you have any idea where she was headed? I mean…did she tell you anything?"

"No." Ron answered.

"Oh, how convenient." Ginny muttered.

"What?" Both Harry and Ron said in union, turning their gaze upon her.

"Ok, I'm not saying that she would have told you but doesn't this all seem a little too suspicious?"

"What are you saying?" Ron blurted out.

"I'm not saying anything. I'm just making a point….how do we really know what's real? I mean I was in on it the first time…along time ago. I was manipulated. This time it could be any one of us. Right?" she took a pause. "Even someone so close to us. Someone we would never suspect."

"You're saying something." Ron said, adding a slight defensive note in his voice. Harry remained silent, listening to the two badgering each other. "You're trying to say I'm in on it…aren't you? That somehow Pansy manipulated me. Is that right?"

"Well that seems accurate. I mean…why was it you who found her? You could have done anything to stop her. You could have brought her to us if she wouldn't listen to you. You could have ran after her, refuse to let her go until she let you explain. Or what about…followed after her—undetected---to see where she was going?"

"Ok. It seems to me like you're being the suspicious one, Ginny." Ron said jumping up. Harry opened his mouth in protest but Ron quickly pressed on. "So what do you want me to say? 'Yes, Ginny. I'm in on the plan to get rid of Hermione because you see…Pansy told me all about Hermione's and Harry's love affair. And being the envious, love sick, little boy that I am…I got soooo jealous because Hermione was trying to steal _my_ man…Harry.'" He looked away, pretending to feel hurt as he wiped away an invisible tear.

Harry looked down at the floor, trying to fight and hold back his laughter.

"Is that what you want to hear, Ginny?"

Ginny sneered at Ron with the deepest of hatred but continued to remain silent.

"You don't have to make fun you know?" She whispered. "And besides. You don't have to take it out on _me_ if your infatuation with Harry has grown so much that you're willing to team of with Pansy just to get rid of the one girl you cared about more then any other." She grinded her teeth as she spoke, getting even more heated. She jumped up from her seat as well.  
Ron sneered. "I thought you weren't going to tell anyone---"

"Oh come off it, Ron." Harry spoke up. "It's so obvious. Everyone knows. But enough ok? I'm tired of listening to you two." He added quickly before Ron could reply. "It's time we did something instead of sitting here talking. Look at all the time we have wasted already. If you two want to sit here and argue, then fine by me. But I'm going to help Mione." And with that Harry was out of the portrait before either one of them even had time to blink.

00000000

"Ok, why is it so bloody hard to find anyone is this blasted school?" Hermione sighed finally plopping down on the couch at hers and Draco's common room. "He's not in here. I already looked in the Great Hall and there's no reason for him to be a Gryffindor Tower. He's obviously not with the other Slytherins because I just came from there."

Hermione got up and began passing the floor, thinking rather hard. She quickly sat back down on the couch, feeling rather restless.

She got up abruptly and walked out of the portrait hole. Hermione continued to walk down the corridors. Not knowing where she was going, she let her feet carry her all the way to the entrance hall where she stopped at the double doors leading to the Hogwards grounds.

She pushed the doors open and ran out into the chilly night. Hermione still had no idea why she was going out here…but something just told her to and she couldn't help but let herself be drifted. She finally stopped when she got to the clear and calm lake, the moon reflection resting peaceful on the lakes surface.

"I thought I might find you there." Came a voice behind Hermione and she quickly turned around and gasped at the sight of the owner of that voice. She stared wide-eyed for a second.

"How did you…?"

"How did I know you were out here?" Pansy finished for Hermione. "Granger. Granger. Granger. Tonight is the night. Your anniversary. It has been over hundreds of years…on this very exact night. The night that your destiny and fate took shape."

"But…if you know." Hermione started, taken aback for a second. "Then that means…." Pansy smiled.

"That's right." Pansy continued to smile evilly toward Hermione. "I'm just like you. I was reborn too."

Hermione, even already knowing that, gasped. "But that can't be." She practically choked on her words.  
"It's about time you face the facts, Hermione, instead of running from your past…your future." Pansy took a pause as Hermione continued to watch her rather closely. "I mean…I guess you have tried, haven't you? But it wasn't good enough I'm afraid, was it?" she taunted. "You see, for I have always been one step head of you. And I do mean always. It's rather helpful—for me at least---to get visions."

"No." Hermione whispered, taking a step backwards a little.

"I'm afraid it's true." Pansy sneered, moving closer to Hermione. "Although, Granger, you would have known that if only you hadn't jumped to conclusions and would have listened to your stupid little friends."

"No." Hermione whispered again, shaking her head, refusing to believe any of this. She knew this day would soon come but even then, standing here on the cold, eerie school grounds…everything hit her hard with dread. "This can't be happening. I know this is not really real."

"Oh but it is, Granger. STOP RUNNING AND EXCEPT IT AS IT IS!" Pansy shouted insanely.

"You're mental, you know that? You're sick and twisted and you need help, Pansy." Hermione said firmly, looking Pansy dead in the eyes. Pansy never replied. Instead she just stood there and glared hard at Hermione.

00000000

"Oh my god. Oh my GOD!" Ginny started, pacing the floor of Trelawney's empty classroom. "What do we do? What do we----" she was suddenly cut off by muffled sounds of moaning.

She looked around the room, stumped on where it could be coming from. She turned her gaze over on Harry, who was standing by Professor Trelawney's desk with his arm crossed and then on Ron, who was sitting on the window sill.

They all looked around at each other. Apparently Ron and Harry had heard it too.

"Where is…?" Ron started.

Without answering, Ginny moved over to the closet door and stopped in front of it. Harry walked over and stopped at Ginny's right just as Ron got up and soon stood to Ginny's left. They all stood in front of the closet door, leaning forward, faces close together and mouths open as they listening intently as more muffled sounds came from the other side.

"What do you think is in there?" Ron asked, not taking his eyes from the door. Neither did the other two.

"I guess the only way to find out is to----"

"Open it?" Ginny finished for Harry. "I really hope it's not Hermione in there." Ginny suddenly shrieked. All three of them shared glances of despair.

Harry suddenly wrenched open the closet door and….

"PROFESSOR TRELAWNEY?" All three of them screamed in shock, yet somehow they knew it was kind of obvious.

000000000

Thunder rumbled throughout the sky and Hermione quickly looked up. It wasn't a clear night sky as it had been the night before. Instead it was eerie looking and cloudy.  
"Where's Draco?" Hermione finally let out.  
"Oh but that's the best part. Haven't you figured it out?"

Just as Pansy got out the words, a tall, dark figure walked slowly toward them and Hermione smiled. She ran up to Draco as he continued to walk up to both her and Pansy, and fell into his arms, causing him to stop in his place.

Pansy, who was standing in front of them, watched as Draco grabbed Hermione by the wrists and pushed her off. He continued to walk toward Pansy as if nothing had stopped him. Hermione's gaze fell to the ground as her back continued to face them both now. Confusion spread across her face as tears gently and slowly rolled down her cheeks. "Why?" Was all she could manage to get out in a faint whisper.

Raindrops began to fall slightly, leaving a showering mist upon them.

"It was all an act." Draco replied to Hermione as he stood in front of Pansy. "A fake." Hermione turned to face them just in time to find Pansy pressing her mouth on Draco's. She quickly looked away in disgust.

Draco then turned around to face Hermione; Pansy standing close behind him. "I… I should've known." Hermione sniveled. "You did this once…but...but I thought. I thought back then you really did care. And now----"

"What can I say?" Pansy interrupted, still standing in back of Draco and glaring at Hermione. "Shit happens."

Hermione looked up and stared into those cold silvery-blue eyes. "I refuse to believe that's really you." She spoke softly, ignoring Pansy completely. She shook her head. "I wouldn't be surprised if that was really Zabini and his _STUPID_ polyjuice potion. Draco looked away.

"Sorry to disappoint you." He whispered. "It's really me, baby." He added, regaining his evil, cold tone as he looked back up and glared hard at her.

And with that, Blaise came strutting out from the shadows and Hermione gasped and began to cry harder, for reality was finally setting in and she knew Draco, the real Draco, was indeed standing before her.

Blaise stopped at Draco's side and sneered at Hermione. Pansy wrapped her arms around Draco's waist as she twirled around to his other side. She laughed menacingly.

"You DICK!" Hermione shouted. "I trusted you." She took a pause. "You can't get away with this. None of you. I'm supposed to meet Professor Trelawney and Professor Dumbledore. They'll know I'm missing if I'm not there and they'll come looking for me."

"Yeah. About that." Pansy said, letting go of Draco and walking slightly toward Hermione. "That's not going to happen. See, you suspected we were using the polyjuice potion on the wrong people."

Hermione stood there silent, listening intently to Pansy. "Ok, so you were right about Blaise using it on Harry but you obviously know now that he did not use it on Draco." She smirked. "However, you didn't expect that I would be using it as well"  
"You were using in on Dumbledore?" Blaise asked stupidly.

"NO, you twit!" Pansy said annoyed as she turned her head to face Blaise. She quickly turned her gaze back upon Hermione. "You see, it's rather helpful when you get visions of your own and it's definitely helpful that Draco can see your visions when he touches your skin—because then I know what's going on in your head even if I don't see it in my visions—but its definitely an extra bonus when I hear things straight from your own mouth."

"Trelawney." Hermione whispered, feeling quite stupid at this point.

Rain began to pour down harder now.

"Too right you are." Pansy continued. "I went to her the first day back and she told me all about visions. That's how I was able to feed you so much information. I had to get you to trust me so that you were able to tell me anything and everything." She took a pause as she paced in-between Draco, Blaise and Hermione.

"Didn't you think it was the oddest think that 'Trelawney' knew that you had visions and where you got your first two before you even told her?" she asked, stopping in front of Hermione again.

"Well yeah." Hermione answered. "But I didn't think…."

"Well of course I knew because I saw in my visions…. but enough chit-chat." Pansy added almost in a shout, standing a few feet from Draco's left and Zabini, who still stood to the right of Draco, shifted nervous glances from Pansy to Draco to Hermione and back again. "Let's get this show on the road, shall we?"

"Wait wait!" Hermione stuck out her hands to stop Pansy from continuing. "Why are you doing this still? I mean you have Draco. He's on your side, remember?"

"I'm doing. What. I should have been done. Along. Time ago." She spoke through clutching teeth now. "I can't have you getting in the way again, now can I?"

"DRACO?" Pansy shouted into the chilly, rainy night as if giving some kind of cue.  
Draco reached into the inside pocket of his robes and pulled out a gun. Hermione winced at the sight of it, for she knew what was about to happen. Sure she could have pulled out her wand, she probably should have done that in the beginning but she was so mixed with shock, hurt, dread… that she couldn't possibly think straight.

Hermione closed her eyes tight---raindrops clinging to her face--- as Draco pointed the gun straight for her.

00000000

"But I saw…" Ron stammered as he pointed to the classroom door. "I thought…" he turned away from the closet, putting a hand over his open mouth and his stomach as if he were going to be sick or something.

Ron then walked away, back over to the window and sat down on its sill.

Ginny and Harry, on the other hand, remained standing perfectly still as they stared down at Trelawney. She had a piece of tape across her mouth and a bump on her head where someone obviously knocked her out a number of times. Not to mention her hands were tied behind her back and her feet were also tied together with rope.

"Oh my god!" Ginny finally let out as she knelt down beside the professor. "Who did this to you, Professor?" she added, ripping off the tape.

"I'm not sure." She replied as Ginny and Harry began to untie her and then help her from the closet floor. "It was…oh my." Trelawney sighed as they began to help her out of the closet. "I'm afraid I don't remember."

"It's ok, Professor." Ginny insured her.

"Yeah, just take it easy." Harry chimed in.

"Umm, you guys?" Ron stared as Ginny and Harry looked up at him. He froze there, still sitting on the window sill, pointing out the window at the school grounds.

"What is it, Ron?" Harry said impatiently. He opened his mouth in reply but nothing came out. Instead he just pointed.

"HOLY SHIT!" Ginny blurted out before she even knew what she had said. Harry's mouth dropped open and both him and Ginny let go of Trelawney, causing her to fly back into the closet door and roll facedown inside the closet.

No one even flinched or reacted at all for that matter to the loud crash of Professor Trelawney's body hitting the closet floor.

Instead they stared out the window, watching the sight of Pansy, Draco, Hermione and Blaise.

"I knew it! I tried to tell her but she just wouldn't----"

"Enough, Ron." Ginny practically shouted as they all finally snapped back to reality. "Save it for after she's dead because if you don't stop your complaining we're definitely not getting down there in time."

All three of them quick scrambled to the door and ran out and down the corridor. Harry and Ginny quickly stopped. They shared glances and turned around quickly.

"What is it…?" Ron asked watching them double back but hastily followed after them. The trio tried to get back into Trelawney's classroom all at once but got stuck in the doorway.

"Sorry, Professor." Harry said once inside again, rushing into the closet.

"That's quite alright, James." She said to Harry as he knelt down beside her. Ginny laughed, hovering over them.

"I think she thinks you are your father, Harry."

"Oh look." Trelawney continued. "Molly's here to." And Ginny made a weird face but Ron and Harry smirked.

"Listen, Professor." Harry added seriously as they helped her up once again. "We need you to go to Dumbledore, tell him to meet us outside by the lake. It's _very_ important."

00000000

Hermione closed her eyes tighter, the tears from her eyes rolling down her face. She became tenser as she awaited her fate; to die by the hands of the man she thought she knew and loved.

"What are you waiting for?" Pansy said impatiently. Draco turned his gaze over to Pansy but never lowered the gun from Hermione.

"Why don't you shut THE FUCK UP, Parkinson." Draco bellowed, his anger rising a little. Hermione opened her eyes to find that Pansy had indeed listened to Draco and was now looking down at her feet. Draco turned his gaze back upon Hermione and she gave another flinch.

"I thought I knew you." Hermione whispered into the rainy and dreadful night. "I thought you had changed." Draco closed his eyes, listening to Hermione's every word. "I thought I loved you…but…" she looked over at the lake and stared out as far as her gaze would let her. "I don't."

Such firm words.

Draco swallowed hard, his eyes still closed.

Blaise started to move slightly toward Hermione, completely undetected by the rest.  
Hermione turned her gaze toward Draco once more and could sense a state of uneasiness. "This is not happening. This can't be. This is not what I saw in my vision. I saw Pansy getting ready to shoot me…not you."

Draco didn't reply.

_"I hate you…you son of a bitch."_ Hermione thought, knowing he could hear every word. Draco opened his eyes and stared straight into her face as did she.

He cocked the barrel of the gun and all was silent except for the small click from the gun. Hermione tensed up yet again and Pansy laughed menacingly once more.

For a second Draco's finger grew tighter around the trigger as more rain drops began to tumble down.

The smirks quickly died away from Pansy's and Blaise face as Draco turned his back to Zabini and abruptly pointed the gun toward Pansy.

Pansy's face ran dry of all color.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, mate." Blaise spoke firmly and Draco turned in the direction of his voice. "Lower. The gun." He commanded.

Draco stared in disbelief.

Blaise was standing behind Hermione, his strong arm around her waist and the other holding a knife to her throat.

"Do it… and I swear…" Blaise continued.

"Draco?" Pansy said, breathing rather heavily. "Baby? You don't really want to do this, do you?"

"Do it." Blaise taunted. "Because… I'll get just as much enjoyment out of slicing your girlfriend up." "BLAISE, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Draco screamed, now pointing the gun at Zabini.  
"Go ahead." Blaise said. "Shoot. Chances are I'll move and you'll still hit Granger."

"Draco, please." Pansy said, trying to calm him down a little. "Please. You're scaring me"  
"OH I'm scaring you?" Draco asked, turning to face her, the gun still in his out stretched hand. "I'm scaring you? How about…'I don't care'?" He continued to point the gun straight for her head. "What would you do if you were in my shoes? Seeing the one person you love more then anyone else…seeing them about to die…now that's scary."

"You'll never know. Constantly putting the one you love in danger, lying to them to try and keep them safe from people like you. So don't talk to me about being scared, Pansy." He took a pause. "I knew perfectly well what I was getting myself into right from the beginning. I remembered everything. And it wasn't until you told me about your dream, Hermione.." Draco added turning his gaze to Hermione but never lowered his gun from Pansy. "…was when I knew you remembered as well."

"So I made a decision." He turned back to Pansy. "To act and pretend I was that same selfish swine as back then… I made the bet. I promised myself I would do whatever it took to seek vengeance on those who took an innocent girl's life. Namely…you two fuckers. Seeing is how Ginny didn't really have a say in it…she was an exception."

No one said a single word at this point. Hermione was afraid to move as Blaise held the knife closer to her neck and Pansy was just as alarmed as Hermione. She tensed up as Draco moved closer to her, the gun still pointing straight at her head.

"Still there were times when I thought about giving it all up. I thought maybe you would be a lot safer if you didn't have me to deal with, Hermione. Maybe even happier"  
"So you were lying to us, Draco?" Pansy whispered.

"Doesn't feel so good now does it?" He replied. "Same way me pointing this gun to your head doesn't feel so good." Draco descended the gun from Pansy and lowered his head, running his fingers through his wet hair. Pansy took at step toward him and stopped suddenly.

Draco looked up and turned his gaze over to Hermione and Blaise. "Back off, ok? I'm not going to shoot Pansy." He said to Zabini but he never replied nor moved. "Get away from her, Blaise."

Blaise continued to hold the knife to Hermione's neck but quickly rested his arm on her shoulder, pointing his knife at Draco.

Draco's eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing? Get the hell away from her already." Blaise sneered but never replied. He raised the knife and carried it straight into Hermione's stomach and she let out a moan of pain and horror.

"HERMIONE!" Draco screamed out, horrorstruck.

Blaise laughed, still holding the knife in Hermione's stomach. He twirled it around her gut, pressing it in deeper. Hermione's mouth was still open but no sound came out, she couldn't scream…nor move. She could feel herself starting to slump down but Blaise held her up, twirling his knife deeper and deeper.

"FUCK!" Draco cried out. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Draco, don't." Pansy cried out. She tried to stop him but he wouldn't let her. She stepped in front of him just as he raised the gun and fired. Draco's mouth dropped open as blood splattered all over his, Hermione's and Blaise's face.

He realized he had shot Pansy right between the eyes.

Draco watched as her body went limp and she fell to her knees and then tumbled over. The gun slowly loosened from his grip.

Blaise pulled the knife from Hermione and she too dropped to the cold wet ground, rain continuing to pour down on them all. Draco tried to run to her but Blaise stepped in the way. "I don't think so, Malfoy."

"What the fuck is your problem?" Draco spat.

"I promised Pansy we would see Granger's death and I keep my promises…but now it's personal." Blaise glared hard at Draco. "You will never know just how much she truly cared about you. She went to so many lengths just to get you to notice her. And for what?"

Blaise continued to point the blood stained knife toward Draco. "Just so you could treat her like shit, be with her and love her, comfort her only when it was convenient for you." He took a pause. "When all this time…I was right here. I could have given her anything and everything that you couldn't. And yet….you were the one"  
"I didn't know…." Draco began. "I didn't know you loved her."

"Yeah. Well…old habits die hard." He whispered. "And so will you." Blaise raised the knife and came down hard with it, stabbing Draco in the chest, just barely missing his heart by inches.

"AH SHIT!" Draco cried out.

But at that same moment gun fire rang out through the night sky and Blaise, still holding the knife as it pushed deeper into Draco, dropped to his knees. He slowly let go, leaving it hanging from Draco's chest and fell at Draco's feet. Still a little dazed, Draco pulled the knife from his chest and put a hand over his open wound. He stared across and saw Hermione standing there, the gun in her outstretched hands.

She stared across at him and slowly lowered the gun to her side. Hermione tiresomely let it slip from her hand and down to the cold wet ground.

"Draco?" she whispered to him. Her eyes suddenly rolled back in her head and she collapsed right on the spot.

"HERMIONE!" Draco called out, jumping over Blaise's now dead body and running over to her. Pain pierced through him as he continued to hold his chest. He abruptly fell to his knees as he came to Hermione's side, feeling himself growing weaker.

"Hermione?" he said, breathing rather hard. He then grabbed her hand with his free one, still holding his own chest. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sooo sorry." Draco repeated over and over. "I didn't mean…"

Hermione smiled, continuing to look up at Draco as he cradled her in his arms. "I'm fine." She breathed. "But your chest." She raised a hand and gently covered the hand that rested on his wound.

"I'm fine." He smiled.

"BACK OFF YOU STUPID SON A OF….." they heard Harry screaming as they caught sight of Harry, Ron and Ginny rushing toward them.

All three of them stopped and stood completely still at the sight of mess coming into view.

"But." Ron paused.

"What?" Ginny said. "But we heard you. We heard you talking to Pansy. We thought…"

"It's along story." Hermione answered for Draco as she turned her gaze over to her three friends. "But believe me. Draco was never on their side." She smiled turning her gaze upon him again. "Draco? There's just one thing I don't understand. Why didn't you tell me sooner…why didn't you tell me you were just acting like you were on their side?"

"Because I knew if I had said something to you…Pansy would probably see it coming in one of her visions. And I didn't want to put you in any more danger then I had already. As for you, I dunno why you didn't see it in a vision or something." He replied.

Hermione nodded slightly in understanding and took a pause before she spoke again.

"Draco? I'm dying. I didn't want to tell you…but I had a vision…I saw us both just like this…and I died in your arms and shortly after…you died too."

"I can feel myself growing weaker…it's too late. We won and yet…we failed. I love you." She whispered.

"NO! Please, Hermione. Please!" Draco cried out. "Just hold on…Please. I love you. I'm so sorry. I love you."

"Hermione, Please. Just hold on!" Draco pleaded. "I love you…just hold on. Hold on, my love. I love you and I need you here"  
"I love you more, Draco. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me and I'm very thankful for having in my life." Tears gently rolled down her cheeks. "But…I'm afraid I'm dying." Hermione whispered back as she slowly closed her eyes.

"NOO! Hermione, Please." Draco cried, feeling death setting into him as well. Rain continued to pour down on the cold earth as Draco pleaded and cried. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE!" he shouted, tears gleaming in his eyes. "Help me get her up…please, Hermione. Just hold on. I love you."

0000000

Hermione grunted in her sleep as she suddenly jerked awake. "A dream?" she whispered. "It was a…"

"Sorry, not this time." She heard someone say from the next bed over and Hermione suddenly realized she was laying in one of the hospital wing beds. She tried to sit up straight but quickly felt a jab of pain in her side where she had been stabbed the night before.

"Draco?" she called out at the sound of the voice.  
"Yes?"

Hermione smiled. "I love you."

THE END

0000000

**A/N: Ok so I know I kind of ended it abruptly but I wasn't sure where I should just stop it...lol. So there it is. I hope you all really enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it and I hope it met all of your expectations and it was as good as you thought it would be. Much luv to you all. I really appreciate every single review. You all are truly amazing. So thanks very much to the people who stuck with the story and didn't give up reading it. I owe a lot to you all. So thanks very much.**

**As always I do have songs at the end…lol. I had so many songs that I wanted to put on here but I chose three and here they are…..**

**"Running"  
By: No Doubt**

Run  
Running all the time  
Running to the future  
With you right by my side

Me  
I'm the one you chose  
Out of all the people  
You wanted me the most  
I'm so sorry that I'm falling  
Help me up lets keep on running  
Don't let me fall out of love

Running, running  
As fast as we can  
Do you think we'll make it?  
(Do you think we'll make it)  
We're running  
Keep holding my hand  
It's so we don't get separated

Be  
Be the one I need  
Be the one I trust most  
Don't stop inspiring me  
Sometimes it's hard to keep on running  
We work so much to keep it going  
Don't make me want to give up

Running, running  
As fast as we can  
Do you think we'll make it?  
(Do you think we'll make it)  
We're running  
Keep holding my hand It's so we don't get separated

**"We're In This Together"  
By: Nine Inch Nails**

I've become impossible  
holding on to when when everything seemed to matter more  
the two of us  
all used and beaten up  
watching fate as it flow down the path we have chose

you and me  
we're in this together now  
none of them can stop us now  
we will make it through somehow  
you and me  
if the world should break in two  
until the very end of me  
until the very end of you

awake to the sound as they peel apart the skin  
they pick and they pull  
trying to get their fingers in  
well they've got to kill what we've found  
well they've got to hate what we fear  
well they've got to make it go away  
well they've got to make it disappear  
the farther I fall I'm beside you  
as lost as I get I will find you  
the deeper the wound I'm inside you  
for ever and ever I'm a part of

you and me  
we're in this together now  
none of them can stop us now  
we will make it through somehow  
you and me  
if the world should break in two  
until the very end of me  
until the very end of you  
all that we were is gone we have to hold on  
all that we were is gone we have to hold on  
when all our hope is gone we have to hold on  
all that we were is gone but we can hold on

you and me  
we're in this together now  
none of them can stop us now  
we will make it through somehow  
you and me  
even after everything  
you're the queen and I'm the king  
nothing else means anything

**"Join Me in Death"  
By: H.I.M**

We are so young  
our lives have just begun  
but already we're considering  
escape from this world  
and we've waited for so long  
for this moment to come  
we're so anxious to be together  
together in death

Won't you die tonight for love  
Baby join me in death  
Won't you die  
Baby join me in death  
Won't you die tonight for love  
Baby join me in death

This world is a cruel place  
and we're here only to lose  
so before life tears us apart  
let death bless me with you

Won't you die tonight for love  
Baby join me in death  
Won't you die  
Baby join me in death  
Won't you die tonight for love  
Baby join me in death

this life ain't worth living  
this life ain't worth living  
this life ain't worth living  
this life ain't worth living

Won't you die tonight for love  
Baby join me in death  
Won't you die  
Baby join me in death  
Won't you die tonight for love  
Baby join me in death Baby join me in death


End file.
